The God and the Vampire
by Larysa-Roswell
Summary: Après la mort de John Mitchell, Anders Johnson réapprend à vivre comme il peut sans son amant, et refait sa vie six ans après son décès. Travaillant dans la police de Bristol, ce dernier enquête sur une étrange série de meurtre sanglant qui amène un jeune homme dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Mais c'est le choc pour le dieu: Mitchell se tient devant lui. (Crossover - Britchell)
1. Prologue

**1. Appartenance:** Les personnages présents dans cette fiction ainsi que son univers appartiennent à Toby Whitehouse (_Being Human_) et à James Griffin (_The Almighty Johnsons_)

**2. Rating:** Je la note "T+" car l'univers sera à peu près identique à ceux des deux séries (ce qui reste correct tout de même) Mais certains chapitres pourront être "M" en raison de certaines scènes de violence ou de sexe (comme dans les deux séries en fait xD).

**3. Autre: **Alors ceci est donc un CROSSOVER des deux univers _Being Human_ et _The Almighty Johnsons,_ basé sur un Britchell (ou Mitchers, c'est pareil xP). Certains passages colleront avec les épisodes des séries, ou bien seront en partie tirés de mon imagination ! Je tiens tout d'abord à m'excuser pour les incohérences qu'il pourrait y avoir, car je n'ai pas vu tous les épisodes de la série de Dean O'Gorman et certains détails/infos sont introuvables sur internet (par exemple, l'âge exacte de Anders, la différence d'age entre les frères, etc.) Les personnages seront parfois OOC, mais j'essaierais de rester fidèle le maximum possible.  
L'idée de cette fiction m'est venu en écoutant des musiques, en imaginant Mitchell ou Anders ressentir ce que les chanteurs voulaient faire ressortir dans leurs paroles et ai ensuite fait un CROSSOVER dans ma tête ! xD Ça part de rien mais ça va très loin ! Sur ce, bonne lecture pour ce prologue =).

* * *

**Prologue**

**Point de vue de Mitchell.**

Bon sang ! Quelle idée d'aller cacher ce truc dans un endroit pareil et si éloigné de mon point de rendez-vous ! Si je ne me dépêche pas, je vais arriver en retard, en j'en connais un qui va encore râler.

Je partis alors en courant dans la direction du centre de Bristol pour rejoindre la maison des Johnsons où vivait Anders, mon amant. Cela faisait deux ans maintenant que nous nous fréquentions, et aujourd'hui, il fêtait ses dix-huit ans. C'est pour cette raison que Monsieur ne sera pas d'humeur si j'arrive en retard !

Une fois devant la porte de chez lui, je repris un instant mon souffle avant de me rembrailler pour être un peu plus présentable. Je tenais tout de même à faire bonne figure devant sa famille. Je toquai enfin contre la porte, puis cette dernière s'ouvrit sur Mike.

« Mitchell ! Enfin là ! Fit-il dans un grand sourire. Anders commençait à douter de ta venue !

— Vraiment ? Dis-je en fronçant les sourcils. Il sait pourtant que jamais je ne raterais son anniversaire, surtout s'il s'agit de son dix-huitième.

— Non, c'est vrai. C'est en fait Tyrone qui l'a fait douter. Tu sais comment il peut être dès qu'il a l'occasion d'embêter son frère !

— Eh bien...Je ne le connais pas tellement pour savoir une telle chose. Tu sais que Ty ne m'apprécie pas trop...

— Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Ça lui passera un jour...fit Mike en refermant la porte dans mon dos. Il n'a toujours pas digéré que tu aies pris sa place de 'meilleur ami' auprès d'Anders... »

Eh oui... Aucuns des Johnsons, sauf Anders bien sûr, ne savaient que lui et moi étions ensemble. Ils pensent tous que je suis son meilleur ami, que nous nous sommes rencontrés aux seize ans d'Anders lors d'une fête. Mais c'est évidemment bien plus qu'une simple amitié entre nous.

« Mitch ! Résonna la voix de mon amant derrière moi. Te voilà enfin !

— Excuse-moi Andy, j'ai dû faire une halte quelque part avant de venir, fis-je en lui donnant une étreinte amicale.

— Et qu'est-ce qui a pu te retenir aussi longtemps pour arriver en retard à mon anniversaire ? »

Il me lança un petit regard mutin, ce qui lui donna un délicieux éclat bleuté à ses yeux, accompagné d'une petite moue. Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire niaisement. Anders était plutôt du genre jaloux quand il se faisait des films, et je m'en amusais souvent pour le mettre en colère. Il est tellement adorable quand il s'énerve.

Je m'apprêtai à lui répondre mais me tus aussitôt lorsque Ty entra dans le salon, et me jeta un regard de glace. D'ailleurs, j'eus comme l'impression que l'air s'était rafraîchit.

« Mitchell, fit-il d'un ton froid.

— Tyrone. »

Et ce sera les seules et dernières paroles de la journée que nous échangerons, comme toujours. On ne change pas les vieilles habitudes, comme on dit.

« Bon ! Intervint Anders sentant la tension dans l'air, tu m'as dit que tu m'emmènerais quelque part aujourd'hui !

— Oui, effectivement ! Dis-je en posant à nouveau mon regard sur lui. Prends une veste, sait-on jamais.

— Je reviens tout de suite ! »

Et il disparut dans le couloir, me laissant seul avec ses deux frères. Je me mis accidentellement à soupirer et me rendis compte que de la brume s'était formée devant ma bouche. Il fait froid à ce point ? Et puis comment peut-il faire aussi froid au mois de juin ?

Je me tournai vers Mike, qui fixait Ty avec un air inquiet mais à la fois interrogateur.

« Vous avez la clim ? Fis-je en haussant un sourcil.

— Oui... répondit Mike étrangement. Il va falloir regarder ça de plus près... »

Ty haussa un sourcil et tourna les talons pour quitter à son tour la pièce. Anders revint enfin, tout souriant et débordant d'énergie.

« Pouah ! Il fait froid ! Constata-t-il en mettant sa veste.

— C'est la clim, lui dit Mike.

— On a une clim ? »

Un silence assez gênant s'installa, puis Mike se tourna vers nous légèrement embarrassé. Il brisa ce silence en nous autorisant à partir, à condition qu'Anders soit rentré avant la nuit. Nous quittâmes donc la maison, puis une fois au coin de la rue, Anders se tourna vers moi et déposa ses lèvres contre les miennes.

« Salut toi...fit-il dans un sourire.

— Salut...lui répondis-je de la même façon. Joyeux anniversaire mon ange... »

Je déposai une nouvelle fois mes lèvres contre les siennes et le serrai ensuite contre moi en l'enlaçant.

« Je me demande bien pourquoi tu me surnommes ainsi... Je n'ai rien d'angélique ou de divin !

— Oh que si, tu es divin ! Fis-je en riant et en lui donnant une tape sur les fesses.

— Mitch ! Pas en pleine rue ! »

Nous continuâmes alors à marcher tranquillement jusqu'aux Bois de County Park, où nous arrivâmes une petite heure plus tard. Alors que nous nous étions engagés dans une allée bordée d'arbres, Anders brisa ce paisible silence.

« Tu sais, commença-t-il, je suis majeur désormais, nous pouvons dire à ma famille que nous sommes ensemble.. ?

— Je ne sais pas... Chez moi, en Irlande, la majorité est à vingt-et-un ans. Et...je redoute que ta mère et tes frères me le rappellent et me causent des problèmes.

— Mitchell...Tu les connais depuis deux ans. Tu sais comment ils sont ! Tu penses vraiment qu'ils te verraient comme un pédophile ?

— Je...Je ne sais pas. C'est un grand mot quand même.

— Tu as vingt-quatre ans. Ce n'est pas une si grande marge d'âge !

— Ce n'est pas vraiment ça le problème, fis-je en sortant du sentier. Le problème est que nous sommes sortis ensemble quand tu n'avais encore que seize ans, et moi j'en avais quand même vingt-deux ! Tu étais mineur.

— 'Étais', oui. Le passé est passé maintenant. Je suis certain que ma mère et Mike ne diront rien. Et Axl est trop jeune pour s'en préoccuper.

— Je sais...Mais c'est...c'est Tyrone. »

Je l'entendis soupirer puis s'arrêter. Je me tournai alors vers lui et constatai qu'il était touché, ému du fait que j'avais mentionné le prénom de son frère cadet.

« Il n'a jamais été comme ça, avant...

— ...Avant que nous sortions ensemble. Oui...Je sais. J'en suis terriblement désolé...

— Non, tu n'as pas à l'être, fit-il dans un faible sourire. Je ne comprends simplement pas 'pourquoi'. Je n'ai rien changé à mon comportement avec lui, notre relation est resté la même depuis que toi et moi nous fréquentions...(il marqua un temps.) Il doit forcément se douter de quelque chose... Si c'est le cas, il n'a pas dû apprécier que je lui cache notre relation... A lui, mon petit frère et confident. »

Je l'enlaçai doucement avant de lui embrasser tendrement la fine peau de son cou. Je ne pouvais pas tellement comprendre ce qu'il pouvait ressentir, car j'étais fils unique et j'avais perdu mes parents très jeune... Tellement jeune que je ne me souviens même pas de leurs visages. J'ai été élevé dans un orphelinat, et dès mes seize ans, je suis parti pour vivre ma vie, seul.

Mais pour revenir au cas d'Anders, je ne savais peut-être pas ce qu'il ressentait, mais je savais ce dont il avait besoin : qu'on lui remonte le moral et lui change les idées. C'était son anniversaire après tout, il ne devait pas déprimer en ce jour de fête.

« Viens avec moi, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer. »

Je lui pris la main et nous marchâmes quelques minutes dans les sentiers avant d'arriver devant un étang.

« Oh ! J'ignorais qu'il y avait une si grande source d'eau dans ces bois, fit Anders en s'approchant de l'eau.

— Je voulais te montrer cet endroit, car je viens souvent ici pour penser, et c'est un endroit très agréable pour se détendre après une longue journée... Je m'assis sur cette souche... »

Je joignis donc les mots aux gestes, et tapotai le bois pour inviter mon amant à s'asseoir à mes côtés. Ce qu'il fit. J'enroulai un bras autour de ses épaules et l'attirai contre moi avant de déposer ma tête contre la sienne.

« ...Et je pense à toi... A nous... A plus tard si ça continuera... »

J'avais tout mis en scène. Je me penchai légèrement en avant et attrapai une petite boite, de ma main libre, que j'avais caché dans la souche. Je la lui tendis, et avec un large sourire sur les lèvres, Anders la saisit et l'ouvrit.

« Mais.. ! C'est... Non, je ne peux pas, fit-il gêné.

— Andy...Depuis que nous sommes ensemble tu me tannes pour que je te donne cette bague. Tu ne vas pas la refuser ?

— Je...Non, mais c'est la tienne, et... et je n'aime pas porter des bagues. J'ai l'impression d'avoir les doigts de coincés...

— Je sais, et c'est pourquoi je t'ai offert une chaîne en argent pour que...que tu la portes autour de ton cou...Comme ça...Tu m'auras toujours avec toi... »

Je pris la bague en question et l'enfilai sur la chaîne pour ensuite la lui accrocher autour du cou. Elle lui allait tellement mieux ainsi, qu'à moi. Cette couleur d'argent et de noir, orné par de petits diamands...

« Merci Mitchell... Je... Je le porterais aussi longtemps que je vivrais. Voir plus, on m'enterrera avec.

— Allez, fis-je en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule, ne dit pas n'importe quoi. Je suis sûr qu'un jour tu te lasseras de moi, et ne la porteras plus.

— Ce n'est pas vrai ! S'empourpra-t-il. Je ne me lasserais jamais de toi. Je te le promets ! »

Il tendit sa main vers moi et me regarda d'un air déterminé. Je lui souris tendrement et la lui saisis pour sceller cette promesse.

Je sursautai soudainement lorsqu'un craquement provint des bois, derrière nous.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Fit Anders inquiet.

— Je ne sais pas, répondis-je en me plaçant devant lui. Il y a des bêtes sauvages dans ces bois ?

— J'en sais rien, et arrête de me faire peur ! Ça doit sûrement être un lapin, ou un écureuil ! »

Je lui demandai alors de rester près de l'eau pendant que j'allais voir de quoi il s'agissait.

Sur mes gardes, je m'avançai lentement derrière les buissons puis les arbres. Il n'y avait rien. Anders avait peut-être raison.

« Mitchell ?!

— Oui, oui ! J'arrive ! Criai-je pour qu'il m'entende. »

Mais lorsque je me retournai pour aller le rejoindre près de l'étang, un homme blond se tenait droit devant moi. Ses yeux bleus presque gris me dévisageaient avec une lueur terrifiante.

« Mitchell, c'est bien ça ? »

Je n'eus le temps de faire quoi que ce soit que ses yeux devinrent noirs d'encre, et qu'il se jeta sur moi. J'avais tenté de l'éviter mais il s'était férocement agrippé à moi par les épaules. Sa tête plongea soudainement dans mon cou et une vive douleur de morsure me porta au cœur. Il me déchiquetait la gorge ! Il me déchiquetait la gorge !

Un long cri de douleur et de terreur m'échappa, et je me sentis tout à coup brûler de l'intérieur. Complètement paralysé, je tombai au sol avec cet homme, et ma tête cogna à l'impact. Ma vue s'embrumait, mon corps s'engourdissait de plus en plus, et le souffle me manquait. L'homme blond se releva, toujours avec ce regard noir, et s'essuya la bouche de mon sang avec sa manche d'un revers de bras. Il se fit saigner la main en la mordant violemment, et s'approcha de moi avant de me la coller dans le cou, contre la morsure qu'il m'avait causé. Q-Que faisait-il ?! Il me lança un sourire cynique puis s'enfuit en courant, me laissant seul dans mon propre sang, avant qu'Anders ne vienne. Oh non.. ! Anders ! Sauve-toi !

« Mitchell ! Hurla-t-il en se jetant sur moi. Oh non, Mitchell ! Tu m'entends ?! N'amour réponds-moi ! (Il marqua une pause.) Mitchell ?... MITCHELL ! »

Je tentai de lui parler, de lui hurler de partir mais je n'en avais pas la force. Tout mon corps tremblait, et je commençais à m'étouffer avec mon propre sang maintenant. Je posai alors mon regard sur lui, et constatai qu'il pleurait à chaude larme, et s'étouffait dans ses sanglots à chaque fois que mon nom franchissait la barrière de ses lèvres. Je me sentais partir... J-Je ne voulais pas.. ! Je voulais rester avec Anders... Que va-t-il devenir...s-si je ne s-suis plus l-là...

J'avais froid...terriblement froid... Anders... And..ers...

**Point de vue d'Anders.**

Je ne cessais de me balancer d'avant en arrière sur ma chaise, et ce depuis presque une heure et demie. J'angoissais, j'avais peur... J'avais appelé les secours et nous étions maintenant à l'hôpital. Bon sang que j'avais peur... Peur que Mitchell ne s'en sorte pas, que je me retrouve seul. Alors je continuais de prier Dieu pour qu'il me revienne.

Je sursautai lorsque je sentis une main sur mon épaule. Une main froide.

« Que s'est-il passé, Anders ?

— Oh T-Ty... fis-je en pleurant à nouveau, j'ai peur ! J'ai peur qu'il meurt !

— Shht... Je suis là, pleure pas...dit-il en m'enlaçant. Raconte-moi tout grand-frère. »

Je tentais de me calmer et de me remémorer ce qu'il s'était passé. J'étais plus âgé que Tyrone, de deux ans, je devais me montrer assez mature même si c'était dur.

« Nous...Nous étions partis aux Bois de County Park. Il voulait me donner...mon...mon cadeau d'anniversaire et, (j'inspirai profondément) n-nous avions entendu du bruit dans les buissons. Alors M-Mitchell était parti voir, et... il s'est mis soudainement à crier. J'ai accouru jusqu'à lui, et il...il gisait sur le sol, la gorge en sang et il tremblait atrocement...

— Tu savais qu'il y avait des renards dans ces bois ? (je fis non de la tête). J'en ai vu, moi, et s'il s'est fait mordre par une de ces bêtes, elles peuvent avoir la rage. Et cela expliquerait ses convulsions... »

Les larmes, qui avaient cessées de couler, commencèrent de nouveau à me monter aux yeux lorsque je me mis à penser à Mitchell. Puis je regardai Ty. Il fallait qu'il sache...

« Ty...Il faut que je te dise quelque chose...

— Quoi donc ?

— Eh bien...Mitchell n'est pas mon meilleur ami...(il arqua un sourcil) Il... Il est bien plus. »

Un léger sourire fendit ses lèvres. Il prit doucement une de mes mains dans les siennes et ancra son regard dans le mien.

« Je le savais Anders... Je suis heureux que tu me le dises enfin. Je commençais à vraiment croire que tu ne me faisais plus confiance.

— Je suis désolé Ty... J'avais surtout peur de la réaction de Mike et maman... »

Un léger silence s'installa et je profitai de la présence de mon frère pour penser à autre chose. Mais quelque chose me fit sortir de ma rêverie. Ses mains étaient glacées.

« Comment se fait-il que tu aies les mains si froides ?

— Tu as remarqué toi aussi ? Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il m'arrive en ce moment... Dès que j'ai une émotion forte, tout mon corps se refroidit. Ainsi que l'atmosphère. C'est étrange...

— Oui, c'est sûr... dis-je un peu sceptique. Je vais t'appeler Mister Freeze.

— Idiot, fit-il en me donnant une tape dans le dos. Pour moi tu seras toujours un beau parleur. »

Je me mis à rire légèrement mais m'arrêtai net lorsque je vis le médecin, qui avait pris Mitchell en charge quelques heures plus tôt, se diriger vers nous.

« Monsieur Johnson ? (J'acquiesçai) Je...J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle. »

Mon corps se raidit et mon souffle se coupa. Qu'allait-il m'annoncer.. ? Pitié que ce ne soit pas ce que je redoute le plus...pitié...

« Nous n'avons pas pu le sauver... »

Mes jambes lâchèrent et je sentis les bras de Ty me rattraper. Ils n'ont...pas pu le...le s-sauver... Non. Non, c'est une mauvaise blague ! Ça ne peut pas arriver ! Je...N-Non !

Je posai mes doigts sur la bague pendant autour de mon cou et me mis à pleurer silencieusement.

« Que...Que...

— Il n'a pas tenu bien longtemps au bloc... Presque vingt minutes plus tard, il n'avait plus de poux. Je...Je suis navré. Nous avons fait tout ce qui était en notre pouvoir...

— Mais que lui est-il arrivé pour...pour en arriver là ? Intervint Tyrone.

— Il avait la gorge de percée...et son sang était comme contaminé. Je pense qu'un animal porteur de maladies a dû l'attaquer. Le médecin légiste va s'occuper plus précisément sur la cause du décés.

— Je...d'accord...termina mon frère.

— Mes condoléances, Monsieur Johnson... »

Et il repartit. Ses paroles résonnaient dans ma tête comme un écho, et je refusais de les accepter. Mitchell ne pouvait pas nous avoir quitté... M'avoir quitté ! J'étais complètement vidé, comme si désormais ma vie n'avait plus aucuns sens sans lui. Et c'était le cas.

Je ne savais pas combien de temps s'était écoulé entre le moment où Mike nous avait rejoins et celui où un infirmière était venue nous chercher pour nous conduire à la morgue. Mon corps agissait de lui-même, mes jambes me guidaient sans que je ne leurs ordonne. J'étais ailleurs, dans la brume... Dans le néant.

« Anders ? Tout va bien ? Me demanda Mike.

— Laisse-le, lui cracha Ty, tu sais très bien que rien ne va ! »

Une fois devant la porte de la morgue, Mike et Ty restèrent dans le couloir pour me laisser entrer seul pour voir une dernière fois Mitchell. Je ne réalisais pas encore... Mais lorsque je vis son corps allongé sur cette table de fer, recouvert d'un linceul blanc, mon cœur se serra violemment et les larmes coulèrent.

« M-Mitchell...dis-je doucement en caressant sa joue froide. N-Non... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas résisté ? Pour moi ! Je...( mes sanglots redoublèrent) J'ai besoin de toi Mitchell ! Je ne peux pas envisager une vie sans toi ! Tu... Tu m'as fait découvrir tellement de chose ! Tu ne peux pas t'arrêter en si bon chemin, Mitchell ! Tu m'entends ?! (un long silence suivit) M-Mitchell... ! »

Je me penchai sur son corps pour pleurer de longues minutes, pour le sentir une dernière fois contre moi... C'était fini... Plus jamais je ne reverrais son sourire et entendrais sa voix. Je ne verrais plus ce regard noisette pétillants de joie. Plus rien ! P-Plus rien...

Je sursautai lorsque le médecin légiste entra dans la pièce. Il était plutôt grand, cheveux blonds très courts, et d'étranges yeux bleus...presque translucides.

« Monsieur Johnson ? Il est temps de laisser votre ami...

— M-Merci de m'avoir laissé le voir... Une dernière fois...

— C'est tout à fait normal... »

Je déposai mes lèvres sur le front de mon amant et quittai la pièce d'un pas lent et lourd. Ma vie ne sera plus la même sans lui. Je ne serais plus le même sans John Mitchell.

**Point de vue de Mitchell.**

Je me réveillai en sursaut, comme si j'émergeais d'un cauchemar. J'étais essoufflé, j'avais froid et j'avais mal à la gorge. Je m'assis doucement, car la tête me tournait, et regardai tout autour de moi lorsque ce léger mal de crâne se dissipa. J'étais à la morgue ?! La panique m'envahit subitement et je descendis de la table pour me précipiter vers la sortie, mais je manquai de tomber tant mes jambes étaient engourdies. Je sursautai lorsque j'entendis un raclement de gorge dans mon dos. Je vis alors cet homme, le même qui m'avait attaqué dans les bois, vêtu d'une longue blouse blanche tel un médecin légiste. Attends un minute.

« Ne vous approchez pas de moi ! Lui criai-je.

— Hey ! Du calme, Mitchell...du calme...fit-il en mettant en évidence ses mains. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal...

— C'est ça, moquez-vous de moi ! Vous m'avez attaqué dans les bois ! Pourquoi ?! Et puis qui êtes-vous d'abord ? Vous travaillez ici ? Que m'est-il arrivé !?

— Une chose à la fois, mon ami... Je m'appelle Herrick, et je t'ai donné l'opportunité de vivre la belle vie, et ce, pour trèès longtemps... Te voilà un membre de la famille désormais !

— De quoi parlez-vous ? Fis-je méfiant. Et quelle famille ?

— Celle des vampires, Mitchell ! Vient donc avec moi, et je t'apprendrais à vivre comme nous, et à voir le monde avec des yeux différents. »

Je m'approchai de lui d'un bond et lui saisit violemment le bras, guidé par une soudaine rage et fureur.

« Arrêtez-donc de vous foutre de moi. Les vampires n'existent pas, ce ne sont que des histoires pour effrayer les enfants !

— Tu crois ça ? Fit-il d'un large sourire. Je vais te prouver qu'ils existent, et que toi aussi, tu en es maintenant un. »

Il ouvrit alors un placard, où était ligoté et bâillonné une jeune femme. La peur était lisible dans ses yeux, et les larmes avaient rougis ses joues. Le dégoût me tordit le ventre lorsque Herrick la saisit par le bras pour la tirer hors du placard tel un vulgaire objet.

« Je te présente Catherine, médecin légiste dans cet hôpital.

— Qu'allez-vous lui faire ? Fis-je sèchement.

— Voyons Mitchell... Que font les vampires à ton avis ? Ils font ce que je t'ai fais dans les bois ! (Je resserrai fermement la mâchoire) Regarde et apprend. »

Il se tourna vers la jeune femme qui se mit alors à gigoter et à se débattre tout en gémissant de peur. Les yeux de Herrick devinrent alors noir comme les ténèbres, et se mit à feuler en dévoilant de longues canines.

« Que ?! »

Il plongea sa tête dans le cou du médecin, qui lâcha un cri de douleur étouffé. Je m'apprêtai à me jeter sur lui pour l'arrêter, mais j'étais figé. Une étrange odeur m'était monté jusqu'à la tête, qui me l'engourdissait, qui me brouillait l'esprit.

Herrick retira alors sa tête, montrant sa bouche pleine de sang, laissa la jeune femme tomber lamentablement au sol. Ma gorge était sèche, très sèche, et mon cœur accélérait de plus en plus. Cette odeur de fer m'enivrait, m'envoûtait, et les battements se faisaient de plus en plus bruyants, et tambourinaient dans mes tempes. Je voyais les lèvres de Herrick remuer, comme s'il me parlait. Mais je n'entendais rien. Cette odeur, cette vue, ces sons...me rendaient fou. Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, je m'étais rapproché du corps de cette femme, et m'étais agenouillé dans son sang. Ma main s'était avancé lentement vers sa gorge, d'où s'échappait son liquide vital. J'avais...envie de toucher. J'avais envie de... de goûter. Ma vision s'était embrumé...comme quand il s'embrumait de désir. Et je la désirais. Mais pas son corps...son sang. Je désirais son sang.

D'un élan inconnu, je plantai mes dents dans la chaire de son cou. Mon cœur loupa un battement. J'aspirai goulûment son sang, comme je pourrais boire de l'eau après avoir séjourné dans le désert. C'était chaud, ferrugineux et doux à la fois. C'était étrange...

Pendant un court instant, je réalisai enfin ce que j'étais en train de faire. Je retirai ma bouche avec horreur de son cou, et reculai avec entrain jusqu'à la table d'autopsie. Oh mon Dieu ! Que venais-je de faire ?! J'étais essoufflé, j'étais terrifié ! Que m'arrivait-il ?!

« C'est bien Mitchell... Pour une première fois, tu sembles avoir très bien accepter le sang. Ce changement alimentaire peut parfois causer des vomissements juste après. Mais pas chez toi. Je suis fier de toi. Je suis certain que tu iras très loin... »

Je me relevai complètement affolé et m'apprêtai à courir pour m'enfuir mais il me rattrapa par le bras.

« Où vas-tu comme ça ?

— Vous êtes cinglé ! Jamais je ne resterais avec vous ! (je dégageai mon bras de son étreinte). Je retourne voir Anders.

— Soit ! Va si bon te semble ! (je m'arrêtai et me tournai vers lui) Mais tu ne contrôleras pas cette soif, et tu le tueras. »

Je jetai un regard à cette femme qui gisait morte sur le sol. Pendant un instant, j'imaginai Anders à sa place et mes crocs plantés dans sa chaire. L'idée m'excita au plus au point, mais lorsque je m'en rendis compte, une envie de vomir me tordit le ventre. Je reculai d'un pas, horrifié par cette vision et ce désir immonde, mais tentai de me calmer. Tenir Anders loin de moi et de cette histoire semblait être la seule solution pour le protéger et le préserver. Mais une chose me semblait bizarre...

« Ils verront le corps de cette femme, et verront également que le mien a disparu. Vous ne vous en tirerez pas si facilement, Herrick.

— Détrompe-toi, Mitchell. J'ai l'habitude d'être confronté à ce genre de situation. Je suis un très bon metteur en scène, tu sais ? Il suffit de nettoyer, de nous débarrasser du corps de ce médecin et de faire enterrer quelqu'un d'autre à ta place. J'ai pas mal de contact ici, à Bristol. Tout se passera très bien. Les humains n'y verront que du feu, et iront pleurer sur la tombe du tant aimé John Mitchell, alors que ce sera quelqu'un d'autre qui s'y trouvera.

— Mais pourquoi moi ? »

Il se tourna lentement vers moi, avec un large sourire cynique sur les lèvres.

« Parce que tu es un leader, Mitchell, et que tu as assez de hargne et de pouvoir pour recruter les bons. Et je ne me trompe jamais. (Je fronçai les sourcils). Bien ! Fit-il en retirant sa blouse et en remontant les manches. Nous avons du pain sur la planche ! »

* * *

**Alors ? Premières impressions ? =D**

Je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je fasse un petit prologue pour vous mettre dans le bain. Sachez que j'ai fait exprès que Mitchell soit plus âgé de six ans vis-à-vis d'Anders, car (en se retrouvant plusieurs années plus tard) Anders aura trente ans et Mitchell toujours vingt-quatre (pour rester fidèle à la différence d'âge entre Dean'O et Aidan :D) BREF ! Ensuite, comme Anders est plutôt jeune ici, dans le prologue, je l'imaginais comme Mark, dans _When Love Comes, _c'est-à-dire avec les cheveux longs et légèrement ondulés. (J'ai vu ce film et il est vraiment cool ! Si vous voulez voir Dean'o rouler des pelles à un gars, c'est le bon film xD)  
Petits détails sur les pouvoirs de nos Johnsons. Effectivement, ils ne savent pas encore quels sont leurs dons (et qu'ils sont des dieux tout court xD) sauf pour Mike, mais je me suis dit que s'il commençait à y avoir des antécédents, des...symptômes avant qu'ils aient vingt-et-un ans, je me suis dit que ça pourrait être sympas et déjà entrer dans l'univers de _The Almighty Johnsons. _J'ai également mis des petits clin d'oeil comme "Mister Freeze" et "Beau Parleur", si vous voyez où je veux en venir ;)

Bref ! J'attends avec impatience vos avis, car je me suis vraiiiiment penché sur cette idée (presque autant que _Les Héritiers d'Erebor - Un Amour Éternel)_.  
Si vous êtes intéressées, j'ai fais une vidéo sur cette fiction, et ça vous donnera un petit aperçu sur la suite des événements.

voici le lien : watch?v=s_17qdYaqY0.  
(vous rajouter devant la racine de l'url de youtube. La suite du lien se met après le dernier / )

A plus ! =D  
Et n'oubliez pas les reviews !


	2. Une rencontre innatendue

**1. Appartenance:** Les personnages présents dans cette fiction ainsi que son univers appartiennent à Toby Whitehouse (_Being Human_) et à James Griffin (_The Almighty Johnsons_)

**2. Rating:** Je la note "T+" car l'univers sera à peu près identique à ceux des deux séries (ce qui reste correct tout de même) Mais certains chapitres pourront être "M" en raison de certaines scènes de violence ou de sexe (comme dans les deux séries en fait xD).

**3. Autre: **Je remercie celles qui ont commenter ce prologue et qui m'ont fait part de leur enthousiasme pour cette fiction ! ^^ Sachez que je suis très heureuse de partager cette histoire avec vous, et j'espère ne pas vous décevoir en retour =) Par contre, je me suis rendu compte qu'il y avait seulement **DEUX** fictions sur le crossover _Being Human_ et _Almighty Johnsons_ (genre moi en français, et une autre en anglais) du coup, je me suis dit que si peu de personne connaissait l'existence de ces fictions ici, sur ce site, elles n'allaient pas aller les chercher (elles sont rares sur fanfiction O.O) du coup, si vous connaissez des gens qui aimes ces deux univers (surtout quand ils sont entrecroisés) je serais ravis que vous leurs disiez qu'il y a une Britchell en français ici. Car a vrai dire, ça fait presque une semaine que ce prologue était posté, et j'ai atteint seulement 50 vues xD Bref, je poste la suite tout de même :) Bisous !

**PS:** le prénom "Jean" que vous allez lire est un prénom FÉMININ, alors par pitié, ne le lisez pas à la française, mais bien à l'anglaise, comme les pantalon en Denim que nous portons ! xD ( Djinn en gros, et pas gens xD)

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

**Point de vue d'Anders.**

Enfin la pause café ! Cela fait plus de quatre heures que je n'en ai pas avalé un pour me booster dans le travail. Il était déjà assez tard, et j'avais du retard à rattraper, c'est pourquoi je me stimulais à la caféine depuis quelques-temps.

Je me laissai tomber sur la chaise de la cafétéria, et commençai à me masser la nuque. C'était éreintant... Ce rythme effréné m'achevait. Heureusement que je peux me détendre un peu de temps en temps. Je portai la tasse brûlante à mes lèvres quand la voix d'une collègue me parvint aux oreilles.

« Hey Anders ! Toi aussi tu es en pause ?

— Oh Karen ! Ouais, enfin si je puis dire ! »

La femme brune aux cheveux courts vint s'asseoir à mes côtés, un café aussi à la main. Nous avons tous les mêmes habitudes ici.

« Comment avance ton affaire ? Demanda-t-elle.

— J'ai l'impression de tourner en rond. Les meurtres sont de plus en plus fréquents et les victimes n'ont aucuns points en commun.

— Ce sont les difficultés du métier ! Être flic n'est pas si simple, ça te bouffe la vie et hante tes nuits.

— Ça oui, j'ai pu le constater après ces six années de service ! »

Je commençai à boire lentement mon café. Déjà six ans que je suis officier de police à Bristol... Je n'ai pas vu le temps passé, c'est inquiétant.

« Comment le vit Amanda ? Il m'a semblé t'entendre dire, l'autre jour, qu'elle en avait marre que tu sois si absent à cause de cette affaire... Qu'elle a besoin que tu sois plus présent pour elle et Jean.

— Oui, elle sait que cette affaire me prend beaucoup de mon temps... Mais si je ne m'y consacre pas comme il le faut, elle ne sera jamais résolue... Et ce tueur en série courra toujours dehors.

— Oui, c'est juste, je te comprends... Mais ne laisse pas ta fille toute seule...Je veux dire sans son père. Elle a quatre ans, et c'est à cet âge-là qu'un enfant à le plus besoin d'un père. (elle marqua une pause). Prends-toi quelques jours ?

— Je ne peux pas... Je sais que Jean a besoin de moi... Mais cette personne a fait vingt-quatre victimes, Karen. Je ne veux pas que les prochaines soit Mandy ou Jee... »

Nous sursautâmes tous les deux lorsque Nikolaï, un stagiaire, entra en trombe dans la cafeteria.

« Bon sang, Niko ! Hurlai-je de mauvaise humeur. Ne me fait pas avoir une crise cardiaque à seulement trente ans !

— Officier Johnson ! Nous avons un suspect pour votre enquête ! Il s'agit d'un homme, il se trouvait avec la victime lorsque nous sommes arrivés sur place !

— Quoi ?! »

Karen et moi partîmes en courant, abandonnant nos cafés sur la table, vers le centre du Quartier Général. Cela fait quatre mois que je travaille sur cette affaire. Des meurtres d'hommes, de femmes en séries, de ci et de là de Bristol. Nous savons qu'il s'agit du même tueur, car il procède de la même manière : un corps baignant dans une marre de sang et la gorge de percée. J'arrivais vers le commissaire quand il m'interpella en me saisissant le bras.

« Ce n'est pas un suspect Anders. Il était avec la victime lorsque nous sommes arrivés. Il était accompagné mais le second homme est parti avec la jeune femme à l'hôpital. Nous avons donc un témoin qui à accepter de nous aider. Je te laisse t'en charger, il se trouve dans la salle d'interrogatoire.

— Bien, j'y vais de suite. »

Je me plaçai devant la porte de la salle en question, et inspirai profondément. Peut-être qu'il aura vu le tueur et cette affaire avancera. Je poussai la porte, et mon souffle se coupa. Les yeux de cet homme s'écarquillèrent en me voyant et s'arrêta à son tour de respirer. J'étais paralysé.

« An...Anders.. ?

— Nan...Ce...C'est impossible, fis-je dans un rire nerveux. Oh mon dieu. »

Je sortis de la pièce et claquai la porte. Je me sentais mal, très mal. J'étais comme sur le point de m'évanouir. Je vis alors Karen s'approcher de moi alors que je me retenais au mur.

« Anders ! Tout va bien ? Tu es blanc comme un linge !

— Je ne me sens pas bien. »

Nous retournâmes alors à la cafeteria. Tout mon corps tremblait, j'étais comme une poupée de chiffon, mes jambes pliaient sous moi. Nous nous rassîmes autour de la table.

« Anders ? Que s'est-il passé ?

— C-Ce type, je le connais.

— Lui aussi semble te connaître. Il t'a appelé par ton prénom.

— Non, c'est impossible. Cet homme est censé être...(je m'arrêtai pour reprendre mon souffle) Il est censé être décédé depuis douze ans !

— Tu dois te tromper. Vous vous connaissez peut-être mais tu dois le confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre.

— Non, c'est impossible ! C'est bien lui, il n'y a aucun doute ! Mais ce que je n'arrive pas à comprendre, c'est comment il se retrouve ici ! Et surtout vivant ! »

Mes jambes tressautaient depuis que je m'étais rassis, et mes mains tremblaient tel un homme ayant la maladie de Parkinson. Karen me tendit un verre d'eau accompagné d'un cachet anti-stress et l'avalai. Je me posai comme je le pouvais, et tentai de rassembler les pièces du puzzle de cette journée, du 1er juin 1999. Quelque chose m'aurait échappé ? Car que je veuille le croire ou non, cet homme se trouvant dans la salle d'interrogatoire ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à Mitchell. J'aurais pu penser qu'il était simplement son sosie, car nous avons tous un double de nous-même quelque part en ce monde, mais il connaissait mon prénom et il avait été également surpris de me voir. Il n'y avait pas de doute. C'était bien lui. Mais comment peut-il être vivant ? Et pourquoi réapparaître douze ans plus tard ?

« Raconte-moi exactement ton histoire Anders. Que je puisse comprendre.

— Ce n'est pas compliqué...commençai-je calmement. Il s'appelle John Mitchell, et nous nous sommes rencontrés à mes seize ans.

— Ah ? Il devait alors avoir...hm...une dizaine d'années, vu son age.

— Non, il avait vingt-deux ans Karen.

— C'est impossible, il a dit aux policiers qu'il avait en avait vingt-quatre !

— Oh bordel...fis-je en plongeant mon visage dans mes mains. Laisse-moi continuer...C'est à cette rencontre que...que nous sommes sortis ensemble. N-Ne le dit surtout pas à Amanda ! J'ignore comment elle pourrait réagir si elle apprenait que j'ai eu une relation avec un homme par le passé.

— Ne t'en fais pas Anders. Continue.

— Il...Il a été la seule personne pour qui j'étais vraiment capable de n'importe quoi. Il avait été aussi ma première fois et... nous sommes restés ensemble pendant deux ans. »

Mes tremblements avaient cessés, mais ma respiration était encore irrégulière, et j'étais essoufflé à chaque fin de phrase. Je tapotai nerveusement mes doigts contre la table, au fur et à mesure que j'avançais dans mon histoire.

« Il t'a quitté ? Demanda-t-elle. Car vu comme tu m'en parles, ce n'est certainement pas toi qui a coupé court à votre relation.

— Ni l'un, ni l'autre. C'est là que le paranormal entre en jeu. Le jour de mes dix-huit ans, il... il est mort.

— Quoi ? Mais-

— Laisse-moi continuer. Il s'est fait attaquer par une bête dans les Bois de County Park, il s'est vidé de son sang et...après l'intervention des médecins, il nous avait quitté. Je...Je suis allé voir son corps à la morgue, Karen ! Dis-je en perdant mon sang froid. Je ne sais pas si tu comprends ce que je peux ressentir là ! Ce que j'ai pu ressentir quand je l'ai vu !

— Tu as besoin d'explications, Anders... Vas-donc lui parler. »

Oui, je voulais lui parler... Je voulais lui dire à quel point j'avais souffert sans lui, lui dire que je l'avais pleuré pendant cinq années ! Mais j'avais peur... C'est comme si un fantôme revenait me hanter.

Nous repartîmes alors en direction de la salle, et m'arrêtai devant la porte. Karen m'assura que si j'avais un problème, ils se trouveraient derrière le faux miroir et les micros seraient actifs. Après une grande inspiration, j'entrai. Mon regard croisa de nouveau le sien, et mon cœur s'emballa subitement. C'était lui. Ca ne pouvait qu'être lui. Mais je vais tout de même lui poser quelques questions pour m'en assurer.

Alors que lui était assis à la table, je m'appuyai contre le mur se trouvant en face histoire de pouvoir correctement l'observer.

« Je vais vous poser une série de questions et vous me répondrez avec honnêteté et par la vérité. Sachez que si vous me mentez, j'ai ma propre technique pour vous faire parler. Et vous n'en aurez même pas conscience... alors vous avez intérêt à coopérer ou bien je pourrais connaître vos plus sombres secrets. »

Je ne voulais pas me montrer intimidant mais c'était mon côté d'officier qui avait prit le dessus, et il se mit à déglutir puis baissa un instant le regard. C'était étrange de le voir dans cet état... Il n'était pas du genre à se défiler... avant. Je me détendis un peu pour le mettre à l'aise.

« Pas besoin d'utiliser la force, je répondrais volontiers à vos questions. Et ce en disant toute la vérité et avec sincérité. »

Oh mon dieu...Cette voix... Non, calme-toi. Garde ton sang froid.

« Très bien. Votre nom complet.

— John Mitchell.

— H-Hm...D-Date de naissance.

— 29 juillet 19... »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase mais, discrètement sur la table, se mit à dessiner du bout de son index un sept et un cinq invisibles. 1975 ? Bon sang, c'est effectivement sa date de naissance... Mais pourquoi avoir voulu le cacher à ceux se trouvant de l'autre côté du miroir ? Oh...mais oui...quel idiot. S'il leur a dit qu'il avait vingt-quatre ans, l'année n'aurait pas correspondu. Car il devrait avoir trente-six ans à l'heure d'aujourd'hui.

« Vous semblez me connaître...dis-je en croisant les bras.

— Bien évidemment que je vous connais.

— Et que savez-vous de moi ?

— Vous êtes Anders Johnson, né le 1er juin 1981, fils de Elizabet et Johann Johnson. Vous avez trois frères : Mikkel, Tyrone et Axl Johnson. Vous êtes originaire de Nouvelle-Zéland, vous avez peur des abeilles et vous adorez les poissons. Vous aviez d'ailleurs un énorme aquarium dans votre chambre lorsque vous étiez plus jeune. Et vous détestez porter des bagues. Vous avez l'impression que vos doigts sont coincés lorsque vous en portez. »

Je plaquai ma main sur la bouche et restai immobile. Mon souffle s'était coupé. J'avais l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté, mais seul mon cœur semblait rythmé cet instant. C'était lui...C'était Mitchell...Mon Mitchell...

Toujours sous le choc, je me mis à pleurer silencieusement sans pour autant respirer et bouger, car j'étais paralysé. Seul mon cœur, qui semblait battre au ralenti, et les larmes qui coulaient m'animaient. Mitchell se leva alors, légèrement affolé, et s'approcha de moi avant de me prendre contre lui. A cet instant, ma respiration se débloqua et je pu en même temps sentir son odeur. Je fermai lentement les yeux et plongeai ma tête dans son cou tout en agrippant son T-shirt comme si ma vie en dépendait. Comme ce jour-là... Ce jour atroce... Je ne voulais pas le lâcher, j'avais peur qu'il parte et que je revive ce que j'avais traversé il y a douze ans. Son odeur, sa présence, son regard... Tout ça m'avait terriblement manqué.

« Mitchell...murmurai-je la voix tremblante. Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué...

— Shht... Je suis là Anders... Je ne te laisserais plus, je te le promets. »

Il se décolla doucement de moi, mais je l'attirai de nouveau contre moi. Je ne voulais pas... Je voulais encore le sentir, réaliser qu'il était vraiment là, que je n'étais pas en train de rêver. Il lâcha un petit rire et me caressa doucement le dos alors que je tentai de ravaler mes larmes. Je ne suis pas le genre d'homme qui pleure si facilement, mais là, c'était beaucoup trop intense comme situation. Pour quoi devais-je me faire passer devant mes collègues ? A cette pensée, je me décollai doucement de mon ancien amant et plongeai mon regard dans le sien.

« Tu me dois des explications, lui dis-je la voix encore tremblante.

— Chaque chose en son temps, Andy... Sois patient... »

La porte s'ouvrit sur le commissaire et Karen. Mitchell et moi nous éloignâmes l'un de l'autre, un peu surpris de cette soudaine entrée, puis il retourna s'asseoir alors que je tentai de déceler dans le regard de mes comparses une quelconque explication.

« Anders, tu ne peux plus interroger le témoin, fit mon supérieur.

— Quoi ?! M-Mais pourquoi ? Il s'agit de mon affaire !

— Vous vous connaissez, continua-t-il, cela pourrait influencer sur ton travail. Tu reprendras l'enquête, ne t'en fait pas, mais pour cet homme, laisse Karen s'en charger.

— Mais je-

— Anders, intervint Karen. Tout ira bien, ne t'en fait pas. »

J'étais ahuris. Je comprenais parfaitement pourquoi ils faisaient ça, mais j'étais tellement submergé par les émotions que sur l'instant, je trouvai cela injuste. Mais ils avaient raison... Je suis émotionnellement instable pour le moment, je ne pourrais pas mener à bien un interrogatoire, surtout si l'interrogé est mon ex-petit ami soit disant décédé.

« Très bien...(je me tournai vers Mitchell) On se parle juste après. »

Il pinça ses lèvres entre elles et hocha lentement la tête. Je quittai alors la pièce et allait dans celle avoisinante, c'est-à-dire juste derrière le miroir. Je pourrais quand même suivre l'interrogatoire.

« C'était quoi cette scène ? Me demanda Nikolaï.

— C'était mon meilleur ami lorsque j'étais jeune. Je le croyais mort.

— Oh... Je vois... Désolé. »

Il se tut alors, et nous dirigeâmes nos regards dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Nous pouvions enfin commencer sérieusement l'enquête sur l'agression de ce soir. Le commissaire commença alors à lui poser les questions.

« Qui était pour vous Rebecca Fawkes ? Et que faisiez-vous avec ce soir ?

— Nous travaillons tous les deux au St. Jude Hospital, elle est infirmière et moi agent d'entretien. Nous nous étions donné rendez-vous à un bar, non loin. Voilà pourquoi nous nous étions retrouvés ensemble ce soir.

— Savez-vous ce qu'il s'est passé ?

— Je ne sais pas trop... Nous étions ensemble dans ce bar lorsque je lui ai dit que je devais rentrer. Je lui ai proposé de la raccompagner, ce qu'elle avait accepté, mais juste avant elle était partit aux toilettes. J'ai attendu une dizaine de minutes avant de me rendre de compte que ce n'était pas normal qu'elle mette tant de temps. J'ai alors demandé à une serveuse d'aller voir si Becca allait bien mais elle m'avait annoncé qu'elle n'était pas à l'intérieur. Et à cet instant, nous avons tous entendu des hurlements à l'extérieur. J'ai donc accouru, et je l'ai vu gisant par-terre dans son propre sang et... et luttant pour survivre.

— Je vois...(il nota quelques choses sur son carnet.) Selon mes collègues, vous n'étiez pas seul. J'entends par-là qu'un de vos amis se trouvait également avec la victime.

— Rebecca. Elle s'appelle Rebecca. Et oui, mon ami George Sands devait venir me chercher, justement, ce soir-là. Il travaille également au St. Jude Hospital, il connaissait Becca. C'est le premier à l'avoir vu dans cet état.

— Et où se trouve-t-il actuellement ?

— A l'hôpital, avec Becca. »

— Pensez-vous que votre ami, George Sand, peut-être le meurtrier ?

— Quoi ? Fit-il en s'énervant légèrement. Bien sûr que non ! George est aussi doux qu'un agneau ! Il ne ferait jamais de mal à personne ! Et certainement pas à Becca. Il l'aimait beaucoup... Et moi aussi.. »

Je pouvais clairement voir que Mitchell était mal à l'aise et encore sous le choc de ce qui venait de lui arriver. Il avait les yeux larmoyants, la voix vacillante et la fâcheuse tendance à s'emporter lorsque mon supérieur venait à suspecter son fameux ami. L'interrogatoire dura encore de nombreuses minutes, puis il se termina. Il était tard, j'étais exténué... Mais je devais parler à Mitchell, savoir comment il se sentait... Mais surtout si nous pourrons nous revoir.

Nous quittâmes alors la petite salle et je l'attendis dans le couloir. Lorsqu'il me vit, son expression d'affliction disparu pour laisser place à un large sourire et un petit regard mutin. Il s'approcha de moi et sembla vouloir dire quelque chose mais seulement des choses incompréhensibles s'échappaient de ses lèvres. Mon cœur battait la chamade, c'était étrange. Je tentai de paraître seulement content de le voir, mais je jubilais intérieurement. J'avais envie de le serrer une nouvelle fois contre moi au point de lui briser les os. Mais je devais me contenir, avoir un peu de tenue.

« Alors...Que fais-tu à Bristol ? Fis-je au hasard.

— J'ai longuement voyagé, et... je me suis dit qu'il était tant que je m'arrête. A vrai dire, ça fait deux ans que je suis revenu.

— Deux ans ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu depuis...d-depuis...

— J-J'ignorais que tu voulais entrer dans la police ? Fit-il pour changer de sujet. Je croyais que tu faisais des études de commerce pour bosser dans cette branche-là...

— En effet...Ça a été un revirement de situation... Et toi, tu bosses dans un hôpital en tant que...qu'agent d'entretien.

— Ouais...C'est pas la joie. Si tu savais les trucs que je suis susceptible de nettoyer dans les chambres des patients ! Fit-il en riant et en faisant une moue de dégoût.

— Non, je ne veux même pas imaginer, Mitchell ! »

Nous nous mîmes à rire, même s'ils ressemblaient plus à des rires nerveux, puis le silence retomba. J'avais baissé le regard, et lorsque je relevai la tête, je constatai que Mitchell me fixait, me détaillait...me dévisageait en fait.

« Je ne pensais pas te revoir un jour...fit-il doucement. Je croyais que tu n'étais plus à Bristol...

— J'y suis toujours resté. Sauf pendant mes vingt-et-un ans et ceux de Ty, où nous sommes retournés en Nouvelle-Zélande.

— Comment vont-ils ?

— Plutôt bien. Mike est toujours maçon, Ty s'est lancé dans la réparation de réfrigérateurs. Je trouve ça complètement idiot et...ironique. (je ne pus m'empêcher de rire en y pensant.) M'enfin, c'est Tyrone, on ne le changera pas.

— Il est toujours autant...comment dire... grincheux ?

— Oh oui... M'enfin, ça dépend avec qui en fait. Depuis six ans je n'arrête pas de le faire tourner en bourrique, et c'est plutôt amusant à voir. C'est plutôt un amour vache que nous entretenons. C'est 'Je t'aime moi non plus'.

— C'est étrange, ria Mitchell, vous qui étiez si proche avant...

— Le temps change les gens. (je plongeai mon regard dans le sien.) Sauf toi.

— Et, hum, Axl ? Tu ne m'en a pas parlé, fit-il encore une fois pour éviter le sujet.

— Il est étudiant, il va fêter ses vingt-et-un ans cette année. »

Un long silence suivit notre conversation, ce qui nous mit légèrement mal à l'aise. Je ne savais pas trop comment me comporter avec lui... Je voulais lui tirer les vers du nez, le faire parler, qu'il me dise pourquoi et comment pouvait-il être encore en vie. Et puis, mon passé m'avait rattrapé... Au fond de moi, même si j'avais une compagne et une fille aujourd'hui, j'avais toujours nourris ce sentiment que j'avais pour Mitchell. Je pensais souvent à lui, ce qu'aurait été ma vie s'il n'était pas mort... J'allais me recueillir sur sa tombe de temps à autre, même Jee savait que Mitchell avait fait partie de ma vie et qu'il y avait eu une place importante. Mais ça, c'était notre petit secret à tout les deux... Amanda ignorait tout de l'existence de Mitchell...

« Anders...Je...commença-t-il gêné. Je vais devoir rentrer... Je dois rejoindre George à l'hôpital et savoir comment va Becca...

— O-Oui, bien sûr... »

Il m'adressa un timide sourire, et s'apprêta à partir mais il se tourna vers moi juste à l'instant où il passa devant.

« Je...C'est la police qui m'a accompagné ici, et...je ne sais pas comment on fait pour aller à l'hôpital depuis le poste... Tu saurais comment on... ?

— Oui, je sais, dis-je en souriant à mon tour. Je te dépose ?

— Oh je...Si ça ne t'embête pas... »

Nous partîmes alors en direction de la sortie, mais pris tout de même la peine de prévenir Karen que je partais pour ensuite rentrer chez moi. Nous montâmes à bord de ma voiture et nous partîmes en direction de l'hôpital.

« J'espère que ton amie ira bien...fis-je en fixant la route. J'enquête sur cette affaire depuis quatre mois et jamais nous n'avons eu de victimes pour témoigner de leur agresseur.

— J'espère aussi... Becca était nouvelle depuis deux mois à l'hôpital... Elle remplaçait une autre infirmière, qui est décédée depuis plusieurs mois. C'est tellement injuste qu'il lui soit arriver ça... J'ai peur que ça devienne une sorte de malédiction. »

Le silence régna en maître pendant le reste su voyage, et une fois arrivé sur place, Mitchell se tourna vers moi, le regard pétillant. Je ne voulais pas qu'il parte, mais c'était ainsi. Il avait sa vie maintenant, et j'avais la mienne. J'inspirai profondément et me lançai enfin.

« Est-ce que nous nous reverrons ?

— Oui...Disons demain ?

— Vraiment ? Fis-je surpris que ce soit si rapide. Je suis disponible après vingt-deux heures, tu sais...

— Peu importe, je veux te revoir... »

Nous décidâmes alors de nous rejoindre demain, sur la Grand-Place du marché. Mitchell se pencha vers moi, et me donna une accolade. Une accolade étrangement trop courte à mon goût. Il me sourit puis descendis de la voiture et parti. Je laissai tomber ma tête contre l'appuie-tête et fermai les yeux tout en soupirant. Mon cœur battait encore à tout rompre, et je semblais frémir de l'intérieur. Mitchell... Un sourire fendit alors mes lèvres à l'idée de le revoir.

Bon, il était très tard désormais, et Mandy allait sûrement me le faire savoir en rentrant.

* * *

**Voici pour le premier chapitre ! :D**

Qu'en pensez vous alors ? J'ai fais un seul point de vue pour ce chapitre car je me suis dit qu'il était important de voir, et bien ressentir la réaction et le choc qu'Anders avait.  
Je sais, dans _Almighty Johnsons_, Anders n'est pas policier (mais je l'ai vu habillé en flic, et j'ai craqué xD) et puis je me suis dit que vu la tournure de l'histoire, c'était le métier idéal pour foutre un peu la merdre, prendre des risques, et rapprocher nos deux personnages :D

Alors si vous avez vu les premiers épisodes de _Being Human,_ effectivement, vous savez qui est l'assassin que traque Anders depuis des mois, surtout si sa dernière victime est Becca !  
J'espère que ce chapitre n'était pas trop plat, et qu'il suscite tout de même de la curiosité pour le prochain chapitre. Il ne se termine pas en cliffhanger, mais nous ne sommes pas encore entré dans le suspens de l'histoire, ça viendra doucement ;)

En tout cas, j'ai hâte de lire vos reviews ! :D  
On se retrouve au chapitre 2  
(où nous retrouverons Mitchell et Anders en plein rancard ! _Enfin, ça c'est selon Annie xD)_

Bisous ! :D


	3. Des sentiments inchangés

**1. Appartenance:** Les personnages présents dans cette fiction ainsi que son univers appartiennent à Toby Whitehouse (_Being Human_) et à James Griffin (_The Almighty Johnsons_)

**2. Rating:** Je la note "T+" car l'univers sera à peu près identique à ceux des deux séries (ce qui reste correct tout de même) Mais certains chapitres pourront être "M" en raison de certaines scènes de violence ou de sexe (comme dans les deux séries en fait xD).

**3. Autre: **Merci à toutes celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews ! Ça fait énormément plaisir ! :D Je n'ai pas énormément de vues (par chapitre) mais j'ai jamais eu autant de reviews avec si peu de chapitres ! Et je suis suuuper contente de savoir que cette fiction vous plaît ! Je vous laisse découvrir le chapitre 2, maintenant, je pense que vous avez assez hâte comme ça xD.

**A LouOak: **Ta review m'a fait beaucoup plaisir, et ne t'inquiète pas, sa taille ne m'a pas du tout dérangé x) C'est dommage que tu n'ai pas pu jeter un œil à la série de Dean ! :O Je ne peux pas mettre de lien mais je peux te mettre les étapes à suivre pour aller jusqu'au site que je consulte :D Alors voilà, tu tapes sur Google "Alluc" et tu cliques sur le premier lien. Ensuite, tu vas dans la catégorie "TV Shows" puis dans la lettre A (en cliquant sur "Show All..." car tu ne la trouveras pas sinon) puis tu cherches dans la liste "The Almighty Johnson (2010)" et ensuite tu as toutes les séries :D Alors oui, c'est dans la liste A mais ça commence par un T, cherche pas x). Et puis en cliquant sur les épisodes, tu cliques directement sur la vidéo qu'ils mettent (et ça te conduira vers DaClips) ou si ça ne fonctionne pas, ils te proposent d'autres liens sous la vidéo. Voilà pour ça ! :D Je tiens à te dire aussi que je déteste Herrick (en faisant son personnage dans mon histoire, je le déteste encore plus, et je trouve ça bête car c'est moi qui est écrit les scènes xD) BREF ! Je te laisse lire la suite x) Oh, et merci pour trouver ma vidéo sympa =) je me suis arraché les cheveux pour la faire xD (j'ai mis 3/4 heures je crois, car ça a planté et j'ai dû toute la refaire U.U)

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

**Point de vue de Mitchell.**

J'étais rentré très tard la veille, et je n'avais pas pu fermer l'œil de la nuit. Je m'étais enfermé dans ma chambre et n'en était plus sortit de la journée. Je n'ai pas voulu aller travailler... Je ne pouvais pas. Je ne m'en sentais pas capable. Becca était morte... Elle n'avait pas tenu le coup. Et tout ça à cause de moi !

Je n'arrêtais pas de repenser à cette soirée, à l'instant où Lauren avait débarqué de nulle part...

_'Tout est de ta faute Mitchell ! C'est toi qui a fait de moi ce que je suis aujourd'hui ! Alors tu es responsable de sa mort !'_

Je pris mon visage entre mes mains et tentai de contenir cette colère qui me brûlait les entrailles. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avais-je fait de Lauren Drake un vampire ? Elle ne sait pas contrôler sa soif, elle tue pour le simple plaisir de boire du sang ! Elle a même envie de tuer ses propres parents !

Je sursautai en entendant quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Je bondis hors de mon lit et allai l'ouvrir. Enfin, l'entre bailler.

« Oh...Annie...fis-je surpris de la voir. Que...Que veux-tu ?

— Savoir comment tu vas, Mitchell... Tu n'as pas quitté ta chambre depuis hier soir... Et George et moi sommes très inquiets à ton sujet. Je sais que ce ne doit pas être très facile pour toi, mais... tu ne peux plus rien... Et s'enfermer ici ne la fera pas revenir...

— Je sais... Mais je me sens tellement coupable ! Responsable de tout ça ! Je...Je l'ai laissé mourir. J'aurais pu la sauver ! Mais...Mais je l'aurais condamné comme Lauren si je...

— Hey Mitchell, calme-toi... Tu l'as sauvé... Toi même tu sais que vivre une vie comme la tienne n'est pas chose facile. Est-ce que tu aurais voulu la transformer ?

— Non, bien sûr que non... »

Elle avait raison dans un certain sens. J'étais responsable de tout ça... Mais en ayant refusé de la recruter, son âme était en paix. Après une bonne minute de tergiversation, je fini par quitter ma chambre et à descendre à la cuisine, où George était en train de manger.

« Il est quel heure ? Demandai-je en m'attablant.

— 13h30, me répondit George. Ca va mieux.. ?

— Comment s'est passé la matinée à l'hôpital... ?

— Tout le monde était bouleversé... Ce... C'est normal après tout. »

Je soupirai et attrapai une fourchette pour la planter dans le gratin et porter le tout à ma bouche. C'était dur, certes, mais je devais passer outre. Ce n'est pas vraiment moi qui l'ai tué. Mais ce qui m'effraie est que toutes les personnes m'approchant semble finir par mourir, ou par avoir des ennuis.

« Oh merde ! Anders !

— Quoi 'Anders' ? Demanda George.

— Oh non, si je l'approche de trop, il risque lui aussi d'avoir des ennuis à cause de moi !

— Qui est cet Anders ? Fit Annie derrière moi.

— Je... Je vous en ai déjà parlez, vous savez... Mon...

— Ah oui ! Fit Annie. Ton amour de jeunesse ! Tu l'as revu ? Comment a-t-il réagit en te voyant douze ans après, surtout inchangé ? J'espère que tu n'as pas sorti une bêtise du genre 'J'adore la chirurgie esthétique' ! Dit-elle en riant nerveusement. (Je la regardai ahuri). Non, tu n'as pas dit ça.

— Je n'ai rien dit Annie. Et oui, c'est bien de cet homme-là dont je parle. Il est officier de police à Bristol et il enquête sur une série de meurtre. Il pense que Becca était l'une des victimes du tueur qu'il pourchasse. »

Un long silence s'installa, et j'en profitai pour continuer de manger. Il fallait que j'aille au boulot, même si c'était dur. Je partis donc travailler l'après-midi même si cet endroit me rappellera à quel point je me sens coupable dans cette histoire... Becca et moi nous croisions de temps en temps dans les couloirs, et les échanges que nous avions arrivaient à me faire sentir un peu plus humain à chaque fois. Mais là, je sens que ça va être compliqué pour faire correctement le ménage.

La journée, enfin l'après-midi, passa relativement vite, beaucoup de gens parlaient d'elle, mais c'était normal... Elle était peut-être nouvelle, nous l'apprécions tous beaucoup.

Au moment de quitter mon lieu de travail, je croisai une personne qui m'était familière. Un homme que j'ai détesté pendant un long moment de ma vie, mais que j'avais appris à connaître et à agir en conséquence pour ne pas avoir d'ennuis. Je veux dire pour lui, car moi, je n'ai pas peur de cet homme. Je n'ai plus peur. C'est lui qui devrait se méfier.

« Oh ! Mitchell ! Fit-il en souriant. Quelle bonne surprise !

— Herrick. Que faites-vous ici ?

— Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Eh bien je fais mon travail, Mitchell ! Tout comme toi. Enfin, nous avons quand même pas le même statut, si tu vois où je veux en venir, héhé.. (Je resserrai la mâchoire) Oh...Ne soit pas si en colère, je suis ici pour faire un constat. Il y a eu un accident de voiture, et je dois savoir qui est en tort.(Je tentai de passer mais il m'en empêcha) C'est d'un ennui mortel...Vraiment ! Heureusement que je ne suis pas humain ! Faire le gentil flic est vraiment atroce ! Mais bon, que veux-tu, c'est une couverture idéale pour...gérer les petits écarts de certains.

— A ce sujet, sachez que cet hôpital est sous ma surveillance, alors aucuns vampires n'entrera ici, et tentera de s'en prendre aux patients.

— Qui aurait fait ça, voyons ?

— Seth. Je l'ai vu cet après midi. Il a tenté de mordre un homme dans le coma. Il a dit que vous lui aviez donné l'autorisation. Alors, moi, je vous dit que vous n'avez pas le droit de mettre les pieds ici. C'est compris ?

— Calme-toi, Mitchell, tu sais comment est Seth ! C'est un idiot ! Héhé ! »

Je roulai des yeux et tentai encore une fois de passer mon chemin mais il se mit de nouveau en travers de ma route, avec un regard froid et déterminé. Que me voulait-il encore ? Nous n'étions pas censés nous croiser. Il n'a rien à me dire.

« Laissez-moi...passer...fis-je en ancrant mon regard d'encre dans le sien.

— J'ai entendu dire que tu étais au poste ouest de Bristol, hier soir. Tu as rechuté ? Tu as recruté quelqu'un ?

— Non ! Criai-je en me rapprochant dangereusement de lui. Je ne bois plus de sang, Herrick. Je ne vais pas rechuter maintenant après tout le mal que je me suis donné pour y parvenir ! (je me calmai, et éclaircit de nouveau mon regard) J'étais au post à cause de Lauren.

— Oh ? Tu t'es fait coffrer à sa place ? Comment c'est romantique.. !

— Non, fis-je énervé, j'étais là-bas pour témoigner de son meurtre !

— Tu veux dire que tu l'as dénoncé ? Fit-il sèchement.

— Bien sûr que non ! Et maintenant, laissez-moi passer ! Je suis attendu. »

Je passai mon chemin et réussi à regagner ma voiture. Je claquai la porte et resserrai violemment mes doigts sur le volant. Bordel ! Y en a marre que Herrick me tourne autour tel un vautour ! Je ne veux plus redevenir son acolyte ! Plus jamais je ne ferais quoi que ce soit pour lui, plus du tout ! Je ne veux pas redevenir le monstre que j'ai été par le passé, surtout si Anders resurgissait dans ma vie.

Je tournai la clé pour démarrer et quittai enfin le parking de l'hôpital. J'avais encore une heure devant moi avant de rejoindre Anders en ville.

Je n'y avais pas trop pensé à cause de tous ces événements avec Lauren et Becca... Mais j'avais retrouvé Anders ! Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à le revoir... Et encore bien moins dans une tenue de policier.

Je me mis à sourire en repensant à un vieux souvenir. Si je m'amusais à lui en parler aujourd'hui, je suis certain qu'il serait super gêné. Nous étions ensemble que depuis quelques mois à l'époque, et il était déjà très entreprenant pour un début de relation...

_' J'entrai dans ma chambre et me laissai tomber sur le lit à la renverse. Enfin la journée de terminée... Je soupirai longuement avant de rouler sur le côté pour me retrouver à plat ventre sur le matelas, et la tête enfouit dans les draps. J'avais une soudaine envie de dormir..._

_« Tu vas pas pioncer maintenant ! »_

_Je sursautai à l'entente de la voix d'Anders et relevai la tête pour le regarder. Il était appuyé contre l'encadrement de porte de la salle de bain, avec une simple serviette sur la taille et ses longs cheveux blonds dégoulinants d'eau inondaient ses épaules. Un léger sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres et me relevai pour m'approcher doucement de lui._

_« Comment es-tu entré chez moi, petit voleur...? fis-je en posant mes mains sur ses hanches._

— _La propriétaire m'a ouvert gentiment la porte... Elle croit que je suis ton cousin...fit-il dans un petit rire._

— _D'abord mon petit frère, puis mon cousin... ça sera quoi la prochaine fois ?_

— _Ton fils ? Fit-il en haussant un sourcil._

— _Oh Anders ! Dis-je en me décollant de lui. Pas ça ! C'est dégoûtant !_

— _Mais il y n'y a que toi et moi qui savons le genre de relation que nous entretenons. Aux yeux des autres, je serais simplement ton fils et toi mon père..._

— _Sauf que je ne semble pas si vieux pas que ça, Andy. Si non, j'aurais dû t'avoir à six ans. Et personnellement, j'étais encore un innocent enfant à cette époque... »_

_Il s'approcha de moi pour briser la distance que j'avais causé et colla son corps contre le mien avant d'enrouler ses bras autour de mon cou. Je posai mon regard dans le sien, et compris aussitôt à quoi il pensait._

_« Anders... Ta famille ne sait pas que tu es là, pas vrai ?_

— _Roh ! Mais tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! Fit-il soudainement en colère en s'asseyant sur le lit. J'en ai marre que vous me demandiez sans arrêt où je vais, ce que je fais, si c'est légal ou pas ! J'ai seize ans ! Je suis assez responsable et adulte pour savoir ce que je peux faire ou pas !_

— _Ce n'est pas ça le problème Anders, dis-je en m'asseyant à ses côtés. Le problème est que tu es mineur, que tu fais justement des choses qui inquiètent ta famille, et oui... tu fais des choses illégales. »_

_Il ancra son regard bleuté dans le mien, brillant de colère et de frustration. Il se leva alors et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Je me levai, lui demandai ce qu'il faisait, et il me dit qu'il allait chercher ses affaires pour rentrer._

_« Mais ! Je viens juste d'arriver !_

— _Oui ! Mais tu ne sembles pas vouloir de moi chez toi, Mitchell. Alors je rentre chez moi._

— _Non, attends ! »_

_Je lui saisis l'avant-bras pour l'arrêter net dans ses mouvements et l'attirai contre moi. Je l'emprisonnai dans mes bras et déposai ma tête dans ses cheveux pour respirer son odeur._

_« Reste encore un peu...fis-je à demi-mots. S'il te plaît..._

— _D'accord... »_

_Il releva la tête vers moi, et je saisis doucement son visage d'une main pour sceller mes lèvres aux siennes afin d'entamer un long baiser. Je sentis son corps se presser contre le mien, et cette étrange chaleur commença à me brûler le ventre. Je nous fis pivoter, tout en continuant de l'embrasser de plus en plus fougueusement, et nous allongeai sur mon lit. L'idée que seule la serviette m'empêchait de le voir complètement me frustrait mais m'excitait à la fois. Alors que ses mains s'aventuraient dans mon dos pour retirer mon T-shirt, je commençais à me mouvoir contre lui. De faibles gémissements s'échappaient de ses lèvres, et le souffle nous manquait de plus en plus que notre baiser s'intensifiait. Maintenant torse nu, il agrippa mes épaules et enroula ses jambes autour de ma taille. Je pouvais clairement sentir qu'il me désirait aussi, et j'avais du mal à me me sentis soudainement basculer sur le côté et Anders passa au-dessus de moi, un large sourire sur les lèvres._

_« Gagné... fit-il en riant. Tu vois, j'ai beau être plus jeune et plus petit, j'ai assez de force pour te dominer... (Il attrapa mes mains et me les plaqua au-dessus de ma tête.) Hmm... si j'étais policier, je te menotterais et te ferais subir tous les outrages existants... »_

_Je me mis à rire alors qu'il se pencha vers moi pour m'embrasser puis relâcha mes bras. Je les posai alors sur ses hanches pour défaire doucement sa serviette._

_« Te voir en tenue de policier serait plutôt excitant...fis-je en tirant le tissus éponge. _

— _Pour le moment, j'en ai pas...Alors, on va faire sans... » '_

Je freinai brutalement alors qu'une femme et une petite fille sortirent d'entre deux voitures en stationnement sur la chaussée. La voiture s'arrêta après un léger coup puis je regardai par le par-brise. Je ne les voyais plus. Bon sang ! Je m'empressai à défaire ma ceinture et sortis de la voiture.

« Madame ? Vous allez-bien ? Fis-je en m'approchant d'elle qui était par-terre avec l'enfant. Je vous ai percuté ? Vous avez mal quelque part ?

— Ca va... fit-elle en m'attrapant la main pour se relever. Vous ne m'avez pas percuté, je me suis simplement jeté par-terre pour protéger ma fille. »

Effectivement, elle était penchée sur la petite lorsque j'étais arrivé. Je soupirai de soulagement. J'avais tellement la tête ailleurs que je n'ai même pas regardé où j'allais.

« Elle n'a rien ? Fis-je inquiet. Est-ce que ça va petite ?

— Oui...répondit-elle. Tu es bizarre...Tu sens bizarre...

— Oh ! Répliqua sa mère. Sois plus polit ! Déjà que c'est toi qui as couru sur la route sans prévenir, tu ne vas pas manquer de respect à ce monsieur !

— Pardon monsieur...fit-elle en se cachant contre sa mère. Mais tu sens quand même bizarre... »

Sa mère me regarda d'un air gêné et désolé. Je me mis à sourire et lui assurai que je ne me vexais pas pour si peu. Je m'assurai tout de même une dernière fois qu'elles allaient bien, puis repartit en voiture pour rentrer chez moi. Une fois sur place, j'entrai dans l'appartement et me dirigeai vers George qui était affalé dans le canapé au côté d'Annie.

« George, est-ce que je pus ? Fis-je sérieusement.

— Q-Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça, Mitchell ?

— Réponds-moi.

— Eh...Eh bien..., il se pencha pour sentir mon T-shirt. Je ne peux pas dire que tu sens la rose, mais tu ne pus pas non-plus... Pourtant tu devrais, avec tout ce que tu peux nettoyer à l'hôpital ! Termina-t-il en riant.

— Idiot ! »

Je lui donnai un gentil coup de poing dans l'épaule et il retomba sur le canapé. Je me laissai à mon tour tomber et soupirai lorsque Annie se leva et nous annonça qu'elle allait faire du thé. Je jetai un regard à George, et nous roulâmes tous les deux des yeux. Du thé... On ne prend pas du thé à huit heures du soir !

« Eh...Pourquoi cette question, Mitchell ?

— Pour rien... »

C'est étrange que cette fillette m'ait dit ça alors que je n'ai pas d'odeur forte... Bref ! Quoi qu'il en soit, je devais prendre une douche avant de rejoindre Anders. Je me levai et partis à l'étage pour prendre ma douche et me changer avant de redescendre.

« Où vas-tu Mitchell ? Demanda Annie.

— Eh bien, je... je vais...j'ai un rendez-vous avec Anders en ville.

— Hm.. ? Un rancard ? Fit-elle en riant.

— Arrête ça... fis-je nerveusement. Il s'est passé douze ans depuis, et...(j'attrapai ma veste pour la mettre) il a probablement tiré un trait sur notre histoire...

— Allez... Ne te décourage pas... Réapprenez à vous connaître ! En douze ans vous avez certainement des choses à vous raconter !

— Ouais...Ouais, tu as raison ! Je vais aller le voir et je vais lui dire '_Salut Anders ! Y a douze ans je me suis fait attaquer par un vampire et j'en suis un désormais ! J'ai tué plein de gens pendant ces années et maintenant je veux arrêter le sang ! Ah aussi, j'ai un loup-garou et un fantôme comme coloc_ !' Non, tu vois ça sonne pas trop.

— Hm, oui.. Tu as raison. Bon eh bien... bon rancard ! Dit-elle avant de disparaître.

— Ann- ! -raah bon sang- Je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas un rancard ! »

Je secouai la tête et me dirigeai vers la porte. Je jetai un petit regard dans le salon, et je vis George en train de rire silencieusement. Je soupirai, exaspéré.

« Quoi ?!

— Oh rien...rien... Va donc rejoindre ton cher et tendre.

— Aah ! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! »

Il se mit à ricaner puis se mit à regarder la télévision. Je roulai des yeux et quittai enfin l'appartement. Quels idiots, ces deux-là... Ce n'est pas un rancard ! C'est...C'est un verre entre deux anciens am-...amis. Oui, amis. Je montai alors dans ma voiture et partis en direction du centre-ville. En peu de temps, j'étais sur place et il était là, assis sur un banc en train de caresser un chat. Je souris pour moi-même et m'approchai de lui.

« Salut, fis-je une fois à sa hauteur.

— Oh bon sang... dit-il en sursautant. Je crois que je ne me suis pas encore fait à l'idée que tu sois encore en vie...

— D-Désolé, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer... fis-je nerveusement. On...On va boire quelque part ?

— Ouais, allons-y »

Nous partîmes alors silencieusement dans un bar du coin, et une fois attablés et servis, les questions que je redoutais le plus ne tardèrent pas à franchir la barrière des lèvres de mon vis-à-vis.

« Cela faisait très longtemps, Mitchell...

— Oui, dis-je en reposant mon verre, tu as...beaucoup changé...

— Mais pas toi...Je veux dire littéralement. »

Eh voilà que ça commence. Je fuis son regard et me mis à fixer un instant la table. J'étais mal à l'aise, je ne lui ai jamais mentis par le passé, et l'idée de le faire me retourne l'estomac. Mais je n'ai pas le choix... pour le protéger. J'inspirai profondément, passai ma langue sur mes lèvres et me réinstallai sur ma chaise.

« Je me souviens de l'adolescent que tu étais... changeai-je de sujet en croisant son regard. Si jeune, maladroit...et délicat.

— Délicat ? Répondit-il sur un ton ironique. Je crois que tu ne te souviens pas très bien de moi quand j'étais jeune.

— Tu n'étais pas que délicat, ça je te l'accorde, fis-je en riant. Mais tu t'étais presque évanoui lorsque je t'avais embrassé pour la première fois !

— C'est normal ! Tu m'as embrassé comme si tu voulais aspirer tout l'air de mes poumons, donc je pense que c'est plus le manque d'oxygène que ton baiser qui a manqué de me tuer ! »

Je me mis à rire avant de boire une nouvelle gorgée de bière. Ca faisait du bien d'en parler... Je n'avais plus ressasser le passé depuis plus de huit ans... Mais en parler avec lui, me mettait mal à l'aise encore une fois... C'était bizarre... Jamais je n'aurais pensé me sentir si mal en sa présence.

Après avoir quitté Bristol, j'avais imaginé mille et une façon sur comment les choses se seraient passées si Anders et moi nous étions recroisés... Des pleurs, des cris de joie, des coups de reproche, des étreintes, un baiser... Je soupirai longuement avant de reposer mon verre. C'est stupide d'avoir pensé comme ça... Anders a trente ans maintenant, si je sais bien compter, et il a dû tourner la page depuis un moment. Je suis bête d'avoir cru à ce genre de retrouvaille...

Je soupirai une nouvelle fois avant de prendre appuis sur mes coudes pour prendre ma tête entre mes mains. Je suis en train de raisonner comme s'il s'agissait d'un rancard. Non. Non...ce n'en est pas un.

« Tout va bien, Mitchell ? Fit Anders inquiet.

— Oh euh, je...(je me repositionnai correctement) je ne tiens pas l'alcool...

— Mais oui...fit-il d'un air mutin. Je te connais...de nous deux, tu étais le seul à tenir plus facilement l'alcool... Combien de fois as-tu dû me ramener ivre chez moi ?

— Ou chez moi...fis-je en souriant.

— Oui...dit-il de la même manière. Mais ça remonte à bien longtemps, maintenant... »

Un long silence s'installa. Un silence très dérangeant, car il cherchait mon regard, essayait de me lire comme un livre ouvert... Et je ne voulais rien transparaître. J'avais trop peur...

« Mitchell...Je...J'ai besoin d'explications...

— J-Je sais Anders...fis-je en me pinçant l'arrête du nez. Mais...Mais je ne peux rien te dire...Il y aurait beaucoup trop de conséquences...

— Écoute, tu dois vraiment avoir une bonne raison pour m'avoir quitté comme ça, avec cette atroce mise-en-scène, car aussi bien que je puisse me le rappeler, tu...tu m'...(il passa sa main sur le visage) Tu m'aimais...fit-il la main tremblante. Tu n'as aucune idée comment j'ai souffert, Mitchell... »

Ses yeux devinrent alors larmoyants, alors que mon cœur se serrait de plus en plus. J'avais envie de pleurer, moi aussi, car je m'en voulais d'avoir fuit, de l'avoir abandonné en lui faisant croire à ma mort...J'aurais très bien pu aller le voir, lui dire que tout ça n'était pas vrai ! Mais que je devais partir, pour sa propre sécurité... peut-être aurait-il comprit ? Il aurait sûrement moins souffert... Je revelai les yeux vers lui et constatai que quelques larmes avaient coulées.

« Je suis allé me recueillir sur ta tombe, Mitchell... Je ne sais pas si tu réalises à quel point ça a été un enfer pour moi... A quel point je tenais à toi ! Je n'arrivais pas à envisager une vie sans toi ! (il marqua une pause pour pleurer silencieusement) Pendant cinq ans je t'ai pleuré... J'ai fais une dépression, et seul Ty était là pour me réconforter, car lui seul savais réellement pourquoi j'étais dans cet état...

— Tu...Tu lui en as parlé ? Fis-je surprit mais toujours ému.

— Oui...Le jour-même de mes dix-huit ans... Quand nous espérions tous que tu survives... »

Il resserra violemment sa poigne sur son verre et ferma lentement les yeux comme pour tenter de se calmer.

« Je ne sais plus quoi croire... Était-ce une mise-en-scène ? Était-ce un véritable accident qui s'est révélé miraculeux ? Est-ce que je dois me dire que tu as vraiment faillit mourir ou que tu t'es lâchement enfuis le jour de mon anniversaire.. ? (Il essuya ses larmes avant d'inspirer profondément) Je suis complètement paumé, Mitchell... »

Je fermai un instant les yeux et me mordis la lèvre inférieure. Je ne savais ni que dire, ni que faire. Je voulais lui épargner cette histoire de dingue sur les vampires, mais j'avais peur qu'en lui disant rien il ne parte et ne veuille plus me revoir. J'avais besoin de le revoir... il m'avait tellement manqué... Nous nous sommes quittés alors que nous n'aurions pas dû... Que serions-nous devenus si Herrick ne m'avait pas attaqué ce jour-là.. ?

« J-Je...désolé Mitchell...Je vais rentrer chez moi...

— Laisse-moi te...te raccompagner... au moins... »

Je laissai l'argent sur la table et nous quittâmes le bar pour marcher un peu dans la rue. Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose... J'avais l'impression que si je n'agissais pas maintenant, je n'aurais pas d'autre chance pour le récupérer... ne serait-ce qu'en tant qu'ami.

Alors que nous arrivâmes à sa voiture, il s'arrêta et se mit à fixer ses pieds. Je pouvais entendre sa respiration trembler à chaque inspiration, et voir sa main trembler alors qu'il tentait de sortir ses clés.

« Anders...Je...Je m'en veux tellement de te cacher tant de chose... Mais si je veux te tenir à l'écart, si je t'ai tenu à l'écart... c'est parce que je tiens à toi et que... que je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive du mal...

— Ce...C'est vrai..? dit-il en se tournant lentement vers moi, les yeux rougis. C'est vrai que... tu tiens à moi... ? (je hochai la tête) Même...même aujourd'hui ? »

Je ne pouvais plus. Je me rapprochai de lui, assez près pour sentir son souffle s'écraser sur mon visage... Je levai alors les bras et l'enlaçai doucement. Je sentis ses bras se positionner dans mon dos et son visage s'enfouir dans mon cou pour pleurer encore. C'était une simple étreinte, une étreinte de réconfort vu d'un point de vue externe... Mais pour moi, c'était un grand pas... Je pouvais de nouveau sentir Anders contre moi, sentir son cœur battre la chamade contre ma poitrine, sentir son souffle me brûler la peau... et son corps s'accrocher désespérément à moi. Je le sentis alors exercer une plus forte pression pour m'enlacer plus franchement. Oh bon sang...son odeur m'avait terriblement manqué... Je me mis à mon tour à pleurer et plongeai ma tête contre son épaule. J'avais besoin de lui... Je voulais le retrouver comme avant... Je...Je l'aimais toujours, je ne pouvais pas le nier.

Machinalement, j'avais déposé un baiser sur sa tête, et il se décolla doucement de moi, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

« D-Désolé, fis-je grandement gêné. C'est... une vieille habitude.

— Les vieilles habitudes ne sont pas toujours les plus mauvaises. »

Je lui souris puis le repris un instant contre moi. Je devais à tout pris reconquérir son cœur. Je le voulais... Je voulais qu'Anders redevienne mon amant... comme nous l'avions été, il y a douze ans.

* * *

**Alors ? :D Pour un second chapitre (ou épisode ? ;D) qu'en pensez-vous ?**

Je me suis rendu compte que je me penchais beaucoup sur l'univers de Being Human sur les premiers épisodes (enfin chapitres, pardon xD) mais je me dis que c'est necessaire de passer par-là, car la première partie de l'histoire est en lien direct avec le monde des vampires, et comme vous avez peut-être pu le deviner, le fait qu'Anders soit flic, ce n'est pas pour rien! C'est pour mettre les pieds en plein dans cet univers et se mettre tout seul en danger sans que Mitchell ne lui dise ce qu'il est vraiment. (d'ailleurs, à la fin du chapitre 3, quand je l'ai lu à ma soeur, je lui ai fait croire que je n'avais pas encore écrit la suite (alors que j'en suis au chapitre 7 actuellement) et du coup elle m'a tapé xD dans le genre "ARGH MAIS POURQUOI TU T'ES ARRÊTÉ LA ?! JE VEUX LA SUIIIITE !" xD... La pauvre, elle est à fond dedans elle aussi même si elle n'a que 10 ans xD) 

J'ai l'impression de tourner un peu autour du pot avec Mitchell qui ne veux rien dire à Anders, alors dites moi si c'est trop...lourd, ou je ne sais quoi, mais en même temps je me dis que c'est logique qu'il ne veuille rien lui dire :/  
Qu'avez-vous pensé du flash back ? :D Moi perso, j'aime bien imaginer Anders très entreprenant lorsqu'il était plus jeune, gener chaud lapin et coquin (comme dans TAJ vous allez me dire xD) mais adulte, il s'est un peu calmé (faut dire qu'il y a une femme et une fille... Il ne va pas aller s'amuser a avoir des plans à droite et à gauche .)

J'ai une petite question... Je ne l'ai pas encore écrit mais je me dis que ça pourrait être sympathique de le faire...  
Est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse un chapitre EXCLUSIVEMENT sur la rencontre de Mitchell et Anders lorsque l'un avait 22 ans et l'autre 16 ? Et voir leur relation évoluer jusqu'à la mort de Mitchell en gros...  
Et vous comprendrez, aussi, mieux pourquoi Mitchell a dit (dans le flash back) : "D'abord mon _**frère,**_ puis mon cousin [...]" etc. C'est asses amusant je trouve x) Parce que j'ai déjà une floppé d'idée pour leur rencontre et leur fréquentation ainsi que leur première fois...

Bon bah, je vous laisse à vos reviews x)  
Et on se retrouve au chapitre 3  
( où l'enquête va faire un pas en avant pour Anders :D )


	4. Course contre la montre

**1. Appartenance:** Les personnages présents dans cette fiction ainsi que son univers appartiennent à Toby Whitehouse (_Being Human_) et à James Griffin (_The Almighty Johnsons_)

**2. Rating:** Je la note "T+" car l'univers sera à peu près identique à ceux des deux séries (ce qui reste correct tout de même) Mais certains chapitres pourront être "M" en raison de certaines scènes de violence ou de sexe (comme dans les deux séries en fait xD).

**3. Autre: **Hey ! J'espère que la démarche pour regarder les _Almighty Johnsons_ était bonne (selon **LouOak** oui, donc je lui fais confiance :D) Je remercie encore vous tous qui lisez cette fiction, je la prend vraiiiiment au sérieux (comme les autres oui, mais aussi sérieusement que pour Les Héritiers d'Erebor, et je n'ai pas encore prévu de fin ! donc ça risque d'aller loin ) J'ai déjà écrit... euh... 8 chapitres, et j'ai encore pleins d'idées, ça me fait presque mal à la tête x) D'ailleurs, juste pour vous faire cogiter, dans cette fiction... trois 'gentils' mourront... =/ Je ne dirais pas qui en revanche, héhé ! (moi ? Diabolique ? Noooon xP) Pour les méchants...y en a un, pour sûr. Bon, j'arrête de vous titiller xD Je vous laisse lire le chapitre 3 :)

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

**Point de vue d'Anders.**

Quelle soirée...étrange. Je ne savais pas quoi réellement penser de cette retrouvaille. C'était tellement...soudain, tellement...irréel. J'avais beau l'avoir vu, lui avoir parlé, l'avoir sentit contre moi... Je ne réalisais toujours pas. Une partie de moi voulait y croire, me hurlait '_Mais bon sang, Anders ! Il est là, il est revenu ! Comme tu l'avais tant désiré !_' mais une autre partie de moi me disait '_C'est impossible qu'il soit là, devant moi. Ait un peu de logique ! Tu as assisté à son enterrement, tu l'as vu mourir !_'. Je resserrai les doigts sur mon volant en repensant à toutes ces années de souffrance, de mensonges... Je me suis sentis anéanti à sa mort... J'étais présent lorsqu'il fut mit en terre... Je suis venu devant sa tombe tous les jours, pendant toute une année. Puis j'ai diminué les visites, pour les limiter à une fois par mois. Même encore aujourd'hui. Et les saisons défilaient, les années... et la douleur s'effaçait... ou tout au moins se camouflait en autre chose : de l'attente. Oui, je l'attendais. J'avais rencontré Amanda alors qu'elle rendait elle aussi visite à sa mère défunte... Nous avons sympathisé, puis je me suis dit qu'il était tant que je passe à autre chose. Ça avait été très dur, car dès le début de ma relation avec Mandy, j'avais l'impression de trahir Mitchell au fond de moi. Mais au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, ce sentiment avait disparu, et cette douleur avec.

C'était beaucoup trop d'un coup. Je me remémorais seulement de deux ans passé avec lui, puis j'enchaînais avec les cinq années de douleur qui avait suivis. Et ce depuis hier. Cela faisait à peine une journée que nous nous étions revu, qu'il hantait mes pensées chaque seconde.

Je me garai devant chez moi et coupai le moteur. Le silence de la nuit prit alors place autour de moi, et je fermai les yeux avant de soupirer profondément. Mitchell... Je repensai alors à son sourire, à sa voix, à son regard pétillant... à sa chaleur... son odeur... sa force. Je rouvris les yeux en me rendant compte que mon cœur battait la chamade et que ma main était partit s'accrocher au col de ma chemise. Je desserrai doucement ma cravate et défis le premier bouton de ma chemise pour y glisser mes doigts, et tirer l'objet que ma main était inconsciemment partie chercher. Sa bague...

Je lâchai un léger rire avant de prendre l'anneau dans mon poing et de l'apporter contre mon front tout en fermant les yeux. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en me rendant compte de la signification de ce geste, de l'importance au fait que je portais toujours ce présent...

Je le lui avais promit... Je lui avais dit que jamais je ne me lasserais de lui, que je porterais toujours cette bague autour de mon cou... qu'on m'enterrerait avec. Une promesse datant de douze ans... Une promesse que je ne voulais pas briser...car j'avais besoin de le sentir, d'une certaine façon, près de moi. Amanda m'avait demandé à qui appartenait cette bague...Je lui avais dit qu'elle appartenait à mon père, que c'était son héritage.

« Mon père... »

Je me mis à ricaner en pensant à un vieux souvenir.

' « _D'abord mon petit frère, puis mon cousin... ça sera quoi la prochaine fois ?_

— _Ton fils ? » _'

Finalement, ça avait fini par arriver. J'avais dit ça parce que cela m'avait semblé, sur l'instant, l'excuse la plus plausible... Et maintenant que j'y pense, ce n'est peut-être pas pour rien que cette idée fut la première à m'être venue. J'avais six ans de moins que Mitchell, et mon père nous avait quitté seulement deux ans avant que nous nous rencontrions... Il a été comme une figure paternelle pour moi, dans un sens... Mais qu'était-il pour moi aujourd'hui ? Un fantôme.. ? Un poignard.. ? Un vieil ami.. ? Une...flamme.. ?

Je rouvris les yeux et fixai l'objet d'argent que je tenais au creux de ma main. Qu'est-ce que j'attendais exactement en continuant de porter cette bague ? Qu'il revienne ? Il était revenu. Qu'il la voit et se pose des questions ? Il ne l'avait pas vu... Et il ne devait pas la voir. Le savoir. Même s'il avait été mon amant par le passé, il était aujourd'hui une personne que je ne connaissais plus tant que ça. Il ne savait rien de moi, de ma vie que je menais...que j'avais mené. Et je ne savais rien de la sienne, de la raison de ce mensonge... Et je ne le saurais pas tout de suite. Je préfère attendre... peut-être qu'il regagne ma confiance ? Que je sois certain de ce qu'il pourra se passer si je lui montrais sa bague ?

Je secouai la tête et refis glisser la chaîne dans ma chemise. Je me torturais l'esprit, je me posais beaucoup trop de questions. Le temps arrangera les choses.

Je quittai enfin la voiture et entrai chez moi. La lumière était éteinte, et personne ne semblait être encore debout. J'entrai alors dans le salon puis la lumière s'alluma. Je vis alors Mandy assise sur le canapé, les bras croisés autour d'un coussin et les jambes recroquevillées sur l'assise.

« Anders ? Où est-ce que tu étais.. ? Fit-elle inquiète.

— Amanda...fis-je en m'approchant d'elle. J'ai dû faire quelques heures de plus ce soir... L'affaire avance, et je devais terminer un petit quelque chose.

— Ne me mens pas...dit-elle en ancrant son regard azur dans le mien. J'ai appelé au post, et ils ont dit que tu étais partit à vingt-deux heures. Il est minuit, Anders ! Où étais-tu pendant ces deux heures ? Tu n'as pas décroché ton portable quand j'ai essayé de te joindre ! »

Elle n'était pas en colère. Elle était simplement sur le point de pleurer... Je lui avais menti et elle le savait.

« J'ai pensé alors que tu avais eu un accident de voiture, mais... Mais tu viens de me mentir, Anders... Où...Où étais-tu.. ? S'il te plaît...R-Répond-moi... »

Je ne vais certainement pas lui dire que je me trouvais avec Mitchell. Tout simplement car elle ne le connaissait pas, puis elle se mettrait hors d'elle parce que j'aurais prévilégier un rendez-vous entre amis plutôt que de passer du temps avec ma famille. Et c'était totalement légitime de sa part. Mais...je devais voir Mitchell. Et je savais que ça allait se reproduire.

Je soupirai longuement et pris sa main dans la mienne. Ses sourcils se froncèrent soudainement de tristesse et ses yeux devinrent larmoyants. Elle avait peur que je la trompe...Je le sais. Je ne suis plus si souvent à la maison qu'avant depuis cette affaire, et elle a peur que j'ai quelqu'un d'autre dans ma vie. Je lui donnai un léger sourire avant de plonger mon regard dans le sien. Bon sang, je détestais faire ça...

« Écoute Mandy... _Mes collègues t'ont fait un blague au téléphone. J'étais vraiment au boulot ce soir... Je te le promets..._

— Quels idiots...Je les déteste...fit-elle en ravalant ses larmes. Ça me rassure que tu étais au travail. (Elle me sourit faiblement) Je t'aime Anders...

— Moi aussi je t'aime, Amanda. »

Elle se mit à rire nerveusement avant de m'embrasser et de se lever du canapé. Elle s'enroula dans sa robe de chambre et attrapai ma main pour me lever à mon tour.

« Tu dois être épuisé... Viens-donc dormir avec moi... Tu sais que je n'aime pas dormir toute seule...

— Oui je sais... Tu m'attends toujours avant d'aller au lit... fis-je en l'embrassant à nouveau. Jean dort je présume.. ?

— Oui... Mais je suis certaine que si tu vas l'embrasser, elle dormira mieux... »

Amanda partit alors en direction de notre chambre alors que moi, je me dirigeai vers celle de Jee. Elle était en boule dans ses draps lorsque je m'approchai de son lit, et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à cette étrange position. Ma fille me manquait pendant mes heures de boulots... Mais je n'avais pas le choix. Je devais coffrer ce meurtrier, car je suis un gardien de la paix, car je suis un père... Je ne veux pas qu'un jour, il s'introduise chez moi et assassine ma fille ainsi que ma compagne... Je me penchai vers la petite tête châtain clair et déposai un baiser sur son front.

« Papa.. ?

— Oui je suis là... Rendors-toi mon ange...

— Je suis contente que tu sois rentré... j'ai vu un fantôme ce soir, et j'ai peur qu'il revienne...dit-elle en ouvrant enfin ses yeux.

— Tu sais très bien que les fantômes n'existent pas...(je fronçais les sourcils en trouvant ma phrase bien ironique). Du moins pas dans notre maison...

— Mais je ne l'ai pas vu dans la maison... Il était dehors... dans la rue. Il était grand...et...(Il ancra ses yeux bleus dans les miens).

— Et.. ? Fis-je curieux.

— De quoi est-ce que je parlais ? Fit-elle affolée. Papa, j'ai encore été ailleurs ! Je me souviens pas de ce dont je parlais.. ! »

Je fronçais les sourcils, soudainement inquiet de la voir si affolée et paniquée. Je la pris alors dans mes bras pour la rassurer et la bercer. Amanda m'avait parlé de ses trous de mémoires... de ses absences... Mais j'ignorais qu'elles étaient si importantes. Il faudra qu'on en parle à un médecin.

« Ne t'en fais pas, Jee. Ce n'est pas grave... Ce n'était pas important... Rendors-toi. Et sache que je suis rentré maintenant, alors tu n'as rien à craindre...

— Je t'aime papa...

— Je t'aime aussi mon petit ange... Allez...Rendors-toi... »

Je déposai un dernier baiser sur son front et la recouchai. Je quittai enfin sa chambre pour me diriger vers celle de Mandy et moi. Une fois complètement déshabiller, je me laissai tomber sur le matelas, aux côtés d'Amanda.

« Elle était réveillée ?

— Oui... Elle a encore eu une absence.

— Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit cette fois ? Fit-elle inquiète.

— Elle m'a parlé d'un fantôme qu'elle aurait vu dans la rue. Elle a peur qu'il revienne...(je tournai la tête vers elle.) Je me fais du souci pour Jean... Il faut aller voir un médecin.

— Oui... J'ai pris un rendez-vous pour après-demain justement. Tu seras là ?

— Oui, bien sûr. Peu importe l'heure. C'est très important. »

Je me glissai sous les draps et la pris doucement dans mes bras alors qu'elle posa une de ses mains sur mon torse. Elle avait un texture étrange...Pas très agréable. J'attrapai alors son poignet et relevai sa main pour regarder sa paume. Elle était toute égratigné.

« Que t'es-t-il arrivé ?

— Ah ça... Jean et moi avons faillis nous faire renverser ce soir. Je me suis jeter sur le bitume pour protéger notre fille...

— Quoi ?! Et tu comptais m'en parler quand de cette histoire ? Tu n'as rien ? Jean va bien ?

— Oui oui, j'ai seulement des égratignures aux mains. Mais ce n'était pas le conducteur le fautif... Ta fille s'est littéralement jetée sous ses roues. »

J'étais complètement affolé. Jean et Amanda avaient failli mourir ce soir ! Je passai ma main sur mon visage et soupirai. Pourquoi Jee se serait jetée sous les roues de ce conducteur ? Serait-ce...encore...une absence ? Quoi qu'il en soit, le mieux à faire était de veiller sur Jean, et d'attendre jusqu'au rendez-vous avec le médecin.

Nous nous couchâmes alors. La journée de demain allait être longue pour moi, et nous devions enchaîner en soirée avec l'anniversaire de Mike, qui fêtait ses trente-cinq ans, chez lui et Valérie.

Le lendemain, quand j'arrivais au post, Karen se précipita vers moi d'un air furieux et se posta devant moi les mains sur les hanches.

« C'est quoi cette histoire, Anders ?

— Quelle histoire ? Fis-je confus.

— Amanda a appelé hier soir pour savoir où tu étais. Où tu étais ?

— Rah, c'est bon avec cette histoire ! C'est réglé maintenant...fis-je en me dirigeant vers mon bureau.

— Anders ! Je veux savoir où tu étais. »

Je posai mes mains à plats sur le bureau un instant, et me tournai lentement vers elle avant de m'appuyer contre le bois.

« Avec Mitchell. »

Elle écarquilla les yeux avant de se mettre à rire. Pourquoi riait-elle ? J'étais sérieux !

« Mais oui, pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé... Donc tu n'es pas parti voir ailleurs ou quoi que ce soit ?

— Mais bon sang ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec ça ?! J'aime Amanda ! Et ce n'est pas parce que Mitchell est mon ex que je vais aller coucher avec ! »

Un lourd silence s'installa dans la pièce alors que la colère se dissipa petit à petit. Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde se posait cette question ? Je n'ai jamais trompé Amanda ! J'ai peut-être eu des histoires très courtes entre Mitchell et elle, mais jamais je n'ai trompé l'un ou l'autre !

« Bien, c'est simplement que j'aime beaucoup Amanda, et je ne voudrais pas que tu lui fasses de la peine.

— Bon sang, Karen... Tu me connais depuis six ans, et tu crois que je suis capable de faire ça ?!

— Tu as bien essayé de coucher avec moi la première année...

— Raah ! J'avais vingt-quatre ans, Karen ! J'étais célibataire, désespéré et-

— O-Oh ! Fit-elle vexé. Désespéré ? Dois-je comprendre que j'étais ta ration de secours ? »

Je restai là, appuyé contre mon bureau, complètement abasourdi par les idioties que débitait ma partenaire. C'était quoi cette journée de merde ? Agacé par la tournure de cette conversation, et par la simple présence de ma collègue, je lui demandai de quitter mon bureau.

« Non. Parlons-donc de cette petite histoire, Anders.

— _SORT !_

— Très bien, je te laisse tranquille... »

Elle referma la porte à sa sortie. Je resserrai les poings un coup, pour me défouler intérieurement, puis me détendis. C'était bien pratique de pouvoir manipuler les gens parfois. Avant je l'utilisais qu'à de mauvaise fin, comme pour coucher avec une femme, ou embêter Tyrone en faisant croire à ses amies, qu'il convoitait, qu'il était gay. Mais maintenant je l'utilise que dans certain cas...Je ne veux plus en abuser tel un gamin. J'ai des responsabilités, je suis flic et j'ai une enfant.

J'entendis toquer à la porte, ce qui me fit sortir de mes pensées. Je relevai la tête et vis Karen me faire signe par la vitre. Raah, qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut encore ? Je lui fis signe d'entrer.

« Anders, Nikolaï a du nouveau sur l'enquête. Il t'attend dans le labo. »

Je quittai alors mon bureau pour me diriger vers le laboratoire où m'attendais notre stagiaire. Il était stagiaire dans la police scientifique, et était voué à un beau résultat à la fin de l'année. Je poussai la porte de verre et m'approchai de lui, qui avait l'oeil dans le microscope.

« Tu voulais me voir ?

— O-Oh ! Fit-il en sursautant. Officier Johnson ! Oui, j'ai analysé la blessure au cou de Rebecca Fawkes, et j'ai constaté qu'il y avait un autre ADN que le sien dans la blessure.

— Vraiment ? Fis-je en m'approchant de lui les bras croisés et très concerné. Il y en avait aussi sur le corps des autres victimes ?

— Oui, mais jamais asses pour pouvoir faire une comparaison entre elles. Seuls les procédés du meurtrier nous indiquaient que les victimes avaient été tuées par la même personne. Mais comme nous en avions maintenant assez, j'ai fais quelques analyses et il s'avère que l'assassin est une femme.

—Hallelujah ! Fis-je en levant les poings victorieux. Enfin une bonne nouvelle ! Vous avez cherché si elle figurait dans les annales ?

— Oui, mais malheureusement elle n'y figure pas. C'est comme si elle n'avait jamais existé, ou que quelqu'un avait effacé son dossier. Car quand bien même si son casier était vierge, nous prélevons de l'ADN, pour plus de sécurité envers les citoyens... Il devrait alors apparaître. Mais rien.

— Donc aucuns noms, adresses...membres de famille ou lieux fréquentés ?

— Rien du tout, Officier Johnson.

— Bien...Merci tout de même Nikolaï. Ça nous avance déjà beaucoup. Et le fait de savoir qu'elle ne figure plus dans les annales est aussi un indice. C'est forcément un agent de police qui a pu le faire. Je vais demander à Karen de se pencher là-dessus. »

Je le remerciai encore une fois et parti en direction du bureau de Karen. Une fois sur place, elle raccrocha son téléphone avant de s'avancer vers moi, un air désolé sur le visage.

« Anders...Je...Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure...

— Rah...C'est rien. J'avais déjà oublié.

— C'est vrai ?

— Nan. »

Elle se mit à sourire timidement avant de secouer la tête et de me tendre un papier où était griffonnées quelques notes qu'elle avait elle-même écrite.

« J'ai eu un témoin au téléphone. Il a tenu à garder son anonymat mais il a donné quelques renseignements concernant ces meurtres en séries.

— V-Vraiment ? Justement, Niko vient de m'en donner aussi, et justement j'avais besoin de toi.

— Je t'écoute d'abord.

— Eh bien il s'avère qu'il a trouvé un ADN différent de la victime sur chaque corps et cet ADN a été comparé aux autres, et il s'avère que l'assassin de toutes ces personnes est une femme.

— Une femme ? Mais c'est atroce ! Comment une femme pourrait faire une chose pareille ? A des femmes, des hommes.. !

— Y a pas que les types qui sont cinglés dans le monde, Karen.

— Tu es cinglé.

— Et toi atroce. »

Elle se mit à rire avant de baisser le regard et de se tordre les doigts. Elle était nerveuse ? Si elle s'inquiétait pour notre petit accrochage plus tôt dans la matinée, elle ne devait pas s'en faire. C'était sur l'instant et je ne lui en voulais pas. Elle était ma partenaire depuis six années maintenant, et il y a eut des hauts et bas entre nous, des accords et des désaccords, comme dans un couple en fait. Mais elle est une bonne coéquipière, et je ne voudrais pour rien au monde qu'on me l'échange contre un ou une autre.

« J'ai besoin de toi, car cette femme n'apparaît nul-part dans les registres. Nous avons tous un casier, qu'il soit vierge ou non, alors soit elle n'est pas du pays, ou bien quelqu'un a effacé ses traces dans les archives. Et si c'est le cas...

— C'est alors qu'un policier est dans le coup. Bon sang... Un des policiers de Bristol saurait qui est la meurtrière ? Il voudrait la protéger ?

— J'en sais rien, mais j'ai l'impression que quelque chose de gros se cache derrière cette histoire, et je comptais sur toi pour pouvoir te pencher sur cette piste.

— Très bien, je vais entrer en contact avec les différents post de Bristol et leur parler de cette affaire. J'irais avec notre profileur, il arrivera à savoir s'ils nous mentent ou pas.

— Très bonne idée, Karen. Je te laisse t'en charger. »

Je m'apprêtai à partir mais elle me retint par le bras pour me tendre à nouveau sa feuille, que j'avais complètement oublié.

« Jettes-y un œil. Je suis sûr que ça pourra nous aider. »

J'acquiesçai et quittai enfin son bureau pour retourner dans le mien. Je m'assis sur mon fauteuil et jetai un œil aux notes de Karen. Le témoin, qu'elle avait eu au téléphone, disait connaître le meurtrier... Il ne semble, par contre, ne pas avoir mentionné s'il s'agissait d'une femme ou pas. En revanche, il disait de chercher parmi les employés du St Jude Hospital, et que nous aurions sûrement une piste.

Je soupirai longuement. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne pouvait pas directement dire qui il suspectait ? Nous sommes peut-être des enquêteurs, mais lorsque nous pouvons éviter de jouer les Sherlock Holmes, ça nous épuise beaucoup moins ! Je jetai la feuille sur la table et m'affalai dans le fond de mon fauteuil, tout en bâillonnant ma bouche d'une main.

« St Jude Hospital...Pourquoi est-ce que ça me parle tout à coup ? »

Je décrochai mon téléphone et demandai de nouveau à Karen de venir me voir. Elle arriva, les bras chargés de paperasse.

« Eh bien, je vois que tu ne chaumes pas ! Fis-je en souriant.

— C'est que je prends mon travail très au sérieux, moi !

— Comment ça 'moi' ? Moi aussi je suis sérieux quand je travaille !

— Mais oui... fit-elle en riant. Bon, que voulais-tu ?

— J'ai entendu parlé du St Jude Hospital récemment, mais je ne sais plus où et quand. Ça te parle ?

— Oui, la dernière victime travaillait là-bas en tant qu'infirmière. Tu sais, ton copain y bosse en tant qu'agent d'entretien ! »

Je m'apprêtais à rétorquer mais elle tourna les talons en ricanant puis sorti de la pièce. Elle est vraiment bizarre aujourd'hui... Un coup elle me fait la morale, puis elle se sent coupable et me demande pardon, et maintenant là voilà qui me nargue et me fait presque du charme.

Je sursautai lorsque le téléphone sonna, mais je me précipitai dessus pour décrocher.

« Commissariat Ouest de Bristol, officier Johnson à l'appareil.

— Bonjour officier Johnson, je me présente, je suis l'officier Herrick, du Commissariat Nord de Bristol. Je vous appelle au sujet de votre affaire... J'ai eu une de vos collègues au téléphone et je souhaiterais vous rencontrer pour discuter de cette affaire avec vous. J'ai peut-être une piste.

— Vraiment ? Fis-je en coinçant le téléphone sur mon épaule. Quand pourrions-nous nous rencontrer ?

— Êtes-vous disponible demain ?

— Eh...non, j'ai un rendez-vous chez le médecin pour ma fille. À moins que nous nous rencontrions après nos heures de travail ?

— Oui...Oui, cela semble être une très bonne idée ! Donnons-nous rendez-vous près de County Park ?

— C-County Park.. ? Je...Hum. Oui, d'accord. A demain dans ce cas, officier Herrick.

— Merci, officier Johnson, passez une bonne journée ! »

Et il raccrocha. Génial, nous avançons enfin dans cette affaire. Mais cet homme avait une voix étrange au téléphone... Quoi qu'il en sois, je devais le rejoindre demain. A... A County Park.

**Point de vue de Mitchell.**

Que peut-il y avoir de meilleur que de terminer sa journée plus tôt ? J'allais pouvoir m'affaler dans le canapé, boire une bière et regarder un film pourrit à la télévision. George ne sera pas là pour me demander de changer de chaîne et Annie...bah Annie sera là.

J'entrai dans l'appartement, et dit à voix haute que j'étais rentré plus tôt. Mais à la plus grande surprise, je n'eus aucune réponse. Pas même une voix, un bruit, ou même un fantôme apparaissant subitement devant moi.

« Annie ? Tu es là ? »

Rien. C'est étrange. Elle peut effectivement quitter les lieux si elle le désire mais elle ne reste jamais bien loin. Soudainement, la peur m'envahit en pensant au pire.

« Annie ! Annie réponds-moi ! »

Je partis en courant à l'étage mais elle n'y était pas. Je redescendis, cherchai dans le salon, dans la cuisine, et même dans les placards ! Mais aucunes traces d'elle. Oh pitié, pour vu qu'elle n'a pas dû partir ! Qu'aucune porte ne soit apparue !

« Annie !

— Mitchell ! Ne hurle pas comme ça, voyons !

— Annie ! Fis-je en me tournant vers la porte d'entrée qui venait de s'ouvrir. Oh bon sang mais où étais-tu ?! (je me jetai sur elle et la pris dans mes bras.) J'ai eu si peur que...

— Que quoi.. ? Que je sois partie.. ? (je hochai doucement de la tête) Oh Mitchell...fit-elle en souriant tendrement. Sache que je ne compte pas partir... Je suis certaine que j'ai quelque chose à accomplir d'abord. Et puis même, jamais je ne laisserais deux grands enfants comme toi et George dans ma maison !

— Oui...Oui tu as raison, ce serait une véritable garçonnière si tu n'étais pas là. Tu as beau être un fantôme, nous faisons notre mieux pour t'être agréable...

— Allons...Ne panique plus comme ça, Mitchell. Je vais finir par croire que tu tiens à moi, dit-elle en riant.

— Bien sûr que je tiens à toi Annie... Notre vie ne serait pas celle que nous menons aujourd'hui sans toi... Nous n'aurons pas eu le courage d'intégrer cette vie...celle des humains... »

Je l'enlaçai une dernière fois avant de me séparer d'elle. Je tenais beaucoup à Annie, cela faisait deux ans que je la connaissais elle et George, et je ne pouvais plus imaginer ma vie sans ces deux-là. Ils sont ma force, ma motivation, mon courage...

« Alors ? Comment était ton rancard avec ton Anders ?

— Annie, Annie... fis-je calmement tout en souriant. Ce n'était pas un rancard. Ça s'est...passé...plutôt bien. (elle haussa un sourcil). D'accord, j'ai feinté le sujet sur mon absence de ces douze dernières années et sur ma mort. Il est distant, il doute, il... Je sens qu'il a peur et qu'il m'en veut.

— C'est normal dans un sens... Perso, si je voyais un fantôme surgir de mon passé, j'aurais très peur et me poserai plein de questions ! Fit-elle en s'asseyant sur le canapé. Tu as des nouvelles de lui depuis avant-hier ?

— Non... A vrai dire, nous n'avons pas encore échangé nos coordonnées...(Elle roula des yeux.) Quoi ? Je suis certain qu'il ne veut pas que j'entre dans sa vie comme ça ! Il a tourné la page, j'en suis certain.

— Tu l'aimes toujours, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je tournai la tête dans sa direction et constatai qu'elle avait un large sourire sur les lèvres. Est-ce que ça se voyait tant que ça ? Je soupirai et allai m'asseoir à ses côtés.

« Oui... Dès que je l'ai revu au poste de police, le passé ma rattrapé comme une flèche. Il a beaucoup changé, tu sais... Il ne semble plus être le jeune adolescent arrogant, provocateur, timide et attentionné... Peut-être que je me trompe, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il a complètement changé. Littéralement. Mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'éprouver encore des sentiments. Bien au contraire...Cette retrouvaille m'a ravivé, a fait renaître cette flamme qui s'était éteinte au fur et à mesure de ces dernières années... Je me sens... de nouveau vivant. »

Nous continuâmes de discuter, pendant quelques heures, encore de ce que je ressentais pour Anders, de ce que nous avions pu vivre ensemble lorsque j'étais encore humain, que nous étions ensemble... Puis Annie m'annonça qu'elle devait s'absenter quelques minutes. Je savais où elle allait... Elle se rendait chez Owen, son ex-fiancé... Il ne pouvait pas la voir, mais elle savourait au maximum de pouvoir le voir vivre.

Je me retrouvai alors rapidement seul dans l'appartement, et la nuit était tombée. Il devait être un peu plus de vingt heures. Je partis dans la cuisine me chercher une bière mais quand je revins, quelque chose n'allait pas. La porte était fermée, mais il y avait quelqu'un. Je m'immobilisai un instant, fermai les yeux et inspirai profondément. Un vampire ! J'ouvris les yeux, noir de rage, et attrapa la main qui s'apprêtait à se poser sur moi, dans mon dos.

« M-Mitchell ! Calme-toi ! Ce n'est que moi !

— L-Lauren ? Fis-je en reprenant ma lucidité. Que fais-tu ici ? »

Elle me regarda avec insistance pour me faire comprendre que je lui faisais mal et que je devais la lâcher. Ce que je fis, mais restai assez proche d'elle pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir. C'est pour ça que je la coinçai contre le mur qui se trouvait derrière elle.

« Mitchell...fit-elle en enroulant ses bras autour de mon cou. Arrête de croire que tout le monde te veut du mal... Je ne veux pas t'en faire moi... Je veux juste passer un peu de temps avec toi... Comme ce soir-là...Mais, en profitant mieux...

— Arrête ça tout de suite, Lauren. Je ne ferais rien avec toi. C'est fini. Ca a été une erreur, et si elle ne s'était pas produite, tu ne serais pas ce que tu es aujourd'hui. (Elle rapprocha son visage du mien). Que fais-tu... ?

— Cesse de te tourmenter... Pense simplement que...tu pourras te défouler, sans tuer qui que ce soit...hm.. ? »

Sa bouche s'était dangereusement rapprochée de la mienne, et son corps s'était langoureusement pressé contre le mien. Je ne devais pas. Je ne voulais pas. C'était fini entre elle et moi, si déjà quelque chose avait réellement commencé...

« Non Lauren. Tu n'obtiendras rien de moi.

— Rah ! Vous les mecs ne savez vraiment pas ce que vous voulez ! Je croyais que tu voulais passer du temps seul à seul avec moi ! (je restai de marbre). Alors comme ça tu as été traîné aux flics après que j'ai tué ta tendre Becca ?

— Je t'interdis de parler d'elle ! Fis-je presque dans un grognement.

— De toute façon, si tu m'as dénoncé, Herrick a réglé le problème avec cette affaire. (Je fronçai les sourcils). Bah quoi ? T'es pas au courant de ce que fait la confrérie ? Il s'est chargé de supprimer mon casier dans les registres et va se débarrasser ce soir du flic qui enquête sur les meurtres que j'ai causé depuis que tu m'as transformé. »

Quoi ?! La peur m'envahit brutalement en pensant à Anders, qui s'occupait de cette affaire. Il fallait que j'aille le sauver !

Je plaquai violemment Lauren contre le mur.

« Où cela va-t-il se produire ?!

— Calme-toi Mitchell, ce n'est qu'un flic.

— La ferme Lauren ! Où ?! Dit moi !

— Aux Bois de County Park ! Je dois rejoindre Herrick dans dix minutes pour voir ça. »

County Park ? L'enfoiré. Je lâchai violemment Lauren, attrapai ma veste et parti en courant hors de mon appartement. Je démarrai la voiture en trombe et roulait à toute allure vers les bois de mon meurtre. Pourquoi là-bas ? Pourquoi faut-il qu'il veuille éliminer les gens comme ça ! Bon sang, Anders... Dans quel pétrin tu t'es fourgué ! Finalement, il n'avait pas besoin de mon aide pour mettre les pieds dans l'univers des vampires. Il s'est mit en danger tout seul.

Plus vite, putain ! Plus vite !

* * *

**Ah ah ! Finir comme ça, c'est atroce, je sais xD Voilà pourquoi ma sœur m'avait tapé !**

En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu parce que moi j'ai bien aimé l'écrire ! =D Pour ce qui est de Jee avec ces "absences" vous en saurez un peu plus en avançant dans l'histoire, ne vous en faites pas :) Et puis j'imagine trop cette petite gamine trop mignonne ^^ Genre les cheveux de la même couleur qu'Anders mais en plus long (bien sûr xD) et de putain de yeux bleus comme son papa *p*. Et je connais un petite gamine de quatre ans, dans la vrai vie xD, qui a vachement de...vocabulaire pour son âge ! O.O Elle me raconte de ces histoires quand je la vois ! Genre une épopée super bien calculée, tout rentre parfaitement et tout ! J'imagine Jean avec ce genre de connaissance, en avance sur son âge en fait... BREF ! Ca c'était pour notre ! xD

Alors oui (je ne sais plus si c'était** LouOak **ou** Zeephyre **qui me l'avait dit...désolé) mais la femme et la petite fille que Mitchell avait manqué de renverser étaient effectivement la femme et la fille d'Anders ! (même si Mitchell se doute de loiiiin qu'il a refait sa vie, il a en fait déjà croiser sa famille) et je trouve ça...ironique en fait, car le jour où ils se verront officiellement présentés entre eux...mouah ah ah (désolé xD)

Alors l'enquête avance pour Anders ! Parce que oui, faut bien la faire avancer elle aussi, sinon...la suite des évènements ne pourra pas arriver (et puis faut qu'Anders se foute un peu dans la mouise tout seul xD)  
Désolé d'avoir terminé ce chapitre ainsi, mais je me suis dit que ça pourrait très bien être la fin d'un épisode d'une série prenante et nous faire languir pour voir( et dans ce cas 'lire') la suite x)

Bon, j'arrête mes blabla ! J'attends vos reviews avec impatience ! :D  
On se retrouve au chapitre 4 ! ^^  
(Où Herrick va encore plus nous donner envie de le tuer xD)

Bybye ! :D


	5. Promenons-nous dans les bois

**1. Appartenance:** Les personnages présents dans cette fiction ainsi que son univers appartiennent à Toby Whitehouse (_Being Human_) et à James Griffin (_The Almighty Johnsons_)

**2. Rating:** Je la note "T+" car l'univers sera à peu près identique à ceux des deux séries (ce qui reste correct tout de même) Mais certains chapitres pourront être "M" en raison de certaines scènes de violence ou de sexe (comme dans les deux séries en fait xD).

**3. Autre:** Merci pour vos reviews ! Elles me font suuuper plaisir ! J'ai constaté que beaucoup d'entre vous disiez que j'étais une des seules à faire un Britchell en français (quand j'y repense, effectivement, je n'en ai pas lu dans cette langue Oo)du coup, j'espère que ça vous plait quand même (je sais que c'est toujours plus agréable de lire dans sa langue maternelle, mais est-ce qu'elle est à la hauteur de celles en anglais ?) Bref, un grand merci à vous toutes ! Vous me motivez vraiment ! :D Oh, j'ai une question aussi : est-ce que mes titres de chapitre correspondent bien au contenu ?

**Pissenlitpower** : Je suis contente que les souvenirs entre Mitchell et Anders te plaisent ^^ Mais ne t'en fais pas, il y en aura d'autres ! J'aime aussi ce Mitchell attentionné avec le jeune Anders ^^ Je sais pas trop pourquoi je l'ai fait comme ça, mais j'adore ce côté de tendresse qui s'oppose à l'impétuosité d' Anders (à cet age là du moins xD) Mais si tu aimes ces souvenirs, tu vas probablement adoré le passage que je vais écrire sur leur rencontre ! :D

**LouOak** : Eh ouais c'était bien Jee et Mandy qui ont manqué de se faire renverser par Mitchell ! (quand je l'ai lu à ma soeur, elle ma regardé comme si elle avait eu une révélation xD) Pour Jee, tu as bien raison vis-à-vis de ses absences, mais les infos sur son incarnation viendra plus tard ^^ (et pour ce qui est de sa reaction par rapport à Mitch, c'est effectivement à cause de sa héhé). Alors, pour ce qui est de Karen... Elle n'est pas spécialement louche, mais elle a des sentiments pour Anders en fait, et comme j'ai dit à **Zeephyre**, Karen a peut-être un rôle mineure pour le moment mais si elle existe, ce n'est pas pour simplement être la collègue de notre dieu. Elle entrera en action le temps voulu ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

**Point de vue de Mitchell.**

J'étais dans les bois depuis plus de trente minutes maintenant, et je sillonnais entre les arbres à la recherche de Herrick ou d'Anders. Mais il n'y avait aucunes traces de l'un ou de l'autre, et je commençais à paniquer. Et si je n'avais pas été assez rapide ? Si Herrick avait déjà... ? Non. Je refuse de croire à ça. Je devais encore chercher, ils devaient forcément être quelque part !

« Mitchell ? (je me retournai en sursaut et vit Anders) Que fais-tu ici ?

— Anders ! Va-t'en, je t'en supplie ! Tu es en danger ici !

— Arrête ça... Je suis venu ici pour rencontrer un autre officier pour parler de mon affaire.

— Bon sang, tu es naïf Andy ! C'est un piège ! Fis-je en le saisissant par les épaules.

— Quoi ? Mais de quoi tu parles Mitchell ?

— Je t'en supplie, Anders... sauve-toi. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive malheur. »

J'entendis soudainement un rire dans mon dos, et je fis volte face pour affronter Herrick du regard.

« Comme c'est touchant...fit-il en s'approchant lentement de nous. Tu prends la défense d'un pauvre flic, Mitchell ? Depuis quand ?

— Herrick, si vous le touchez, je vous jure que je vous tue. (Il se mit à rire à gorge déployée) Cessez-donc de jouer avec mes nerfs ! Vous savez très bien ce dont je suis capable.

— Hey mais...intervint Anders la main sur son revolver à la taille. Je vous ai déjà vu ! »

Je regardai Anders paniqué alors que ce dernier plissait les yeux comme pour se remémorer. Ils se connaissaient ? Pourquoi se connaissaient-ils ? Et quand se sont-ils vus ? J'ai toujours été avec Herrick ces dix dernières années. Comment auraient-ils pu se rencontrer ? Ils ne font même pas parti du même secteur de police. Je regardai Herrick, qui laissa lentement apparaître un large sourire cynique.

« Attendez une minute... Je vous connais effectivement, moi aussi...dit-il en se rapprochant de lui.

— Ne l'approchez pas ! Fis-je en m'interposant entre eux. Je vous l'ai dit. Si vous le touchez...Je vous tue.

— Oh mais oui ! Fit Herrick en se tapant le front de sa paume. Je me disais bien que le nom Johnson me disait quelque chose ! »

Oh non. Ca y est, j'avais compris. Ils s'étaient vus à la morgue, il y a douze ans. Je jetai un regard à Herrick qui se mit à rire en constatant que j'avais enfin compris.

« Attends, j'ai envie de voir sa réaction quand il comprendra.

— Comprendre quoi ? Fit Anders derrière moi. Et arrête de te mettre devant moi, je suis le plus apte de nous deux à protéger quelqu'un ici. Je suis policier.

— Alors Monsieur Johnson... Comment a été le choc ? (Anders fronça les sourcils) Vous savez ? Quand votre ex-petit ami a déboulé à votre commissariat ?

— C'en est assez Herrick ! Criai-je en me jetant sur lui en lui tenant le col de sa chemise. Un mot de plus et je vous tue !

— Pourquoi tant de violence, Mitchell ?

— Bordel, est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ici ? Fit Anders complètement perdu. Je ne comprends rien ! Comment me connaissez-vous ? Et comment savez-vous que Mitchell et moi avons eus une histoire ensemble ? »

Herrick plongea son regard dans le mien, et il devint alors noir liquide. Je n'allais pas le laisser faire, ça non. Il m'avait détruit une fois, il n'allait pas y arriver une seconde fois. Je lui montrai les crocs tout en le poussant violemment en arrière.

« Mitchell ! Cria Anders. Je sens bien que cet homme n'a pas l'air très net, mais pas de violence, d'accord ?

— Arrête de prendre ton job pour une devise ! Lui criai-je le dos tourné. Ce soir, il n'y aucune loi. Alors tire-toi Anders.

— Quoi ? Mais Mitchell ! »

Je fis disparaître la noirceur de mes yeux ainsi que mes crocs et me tournai dans sa direction. Je m'approchai de lui et le saisis par les épaules doucement, mais assez fermement pour lui faire comprendre que c'était moi qui commandais.

« Anders, sauve-toi. Et quoi qu'il arrive, je veux que tu retournes chez-toi. Tu me le promets ?

— Je refuse de te laisser dans cet endroit, Mitchell ! Pas ici ! Et tu sais très bien pourquoi !

— Anders, bon sang ! Commençai-je à m'énerver en voyant Herrick se relever. Écoute-moi, ce jour-là, il y a douze ans, j'ai voulu te prévenir, te protéger, et je n'ai pas pu le faire car j'étais en train de mourir. Alors là je te le dis. Sauve-toi Anders, je tiens à toi. Je ne veux pas que tu meures à ton tour.

— Que...Mais.. ?

— Ne discute pas ! Part ! Dégage ! »

Je le poussai brutalement en direction de la sortie des bois. Alors qu'il partit en courant, je me tournai lentement pour faire face à Herrick qui se jetait sur moi. J'esquivai de justesse son coup de poing, et l'attrapai par le col de sa chemise pour l'envoyer valser un petit peu plus loin.

« Tu contrecarres mes plans Mitchell ! Pourquoi ?! Tu es l'un des nôtres ! Nous devons nous protéger mutuellement ! Lauren est ainsi à cause de toi ! Tu n'as pas été là lorsqu'elle s'est réveillée !

— Elle doit apprendre à lutter, comme je le fais !

— Mais qui voudrais devenir cette tâche, cet être non-conformiste ! Nous aimons prendre la vie de ces gens ! Tu devras vivre avec ça toute ta vie, Mitchell. Pour toujours !

— Je me fiche de souffrir éternellement, mais ne touchez pas à Anders.

— Je vais me gêner ! »

Il s'apprêtait à filer mais je me jetai sur lui et nous tombâmes lourdement au sol. Il me poussa violemment et me mordit l'épaule profondément.

« Aaah ! »

Il me donna un violent coup de poing et je fis volte face pour me retrouver contre le sol, à moitié sonné. J'avais mal à l'épaule et je voyais flou. Je tentai de me relever, mais je sentis un nouveau coup de poing dans la tête, suivis d'un coup de pied dans le ventre.

« Tu es faible, Mitchell. Tu es en manques ! Tu ne peux pas le nier. Tu fais honte à la confrérie, tu me fais honte ! »

J'avais l'impression d'avoir les côtes en miettes. Je me relevai difficilement mais Herrick me saisit par le col du T-shirt et plongea son regard noir dans le mien. Il dévoila lentement ses canines, mais un bruit assourdissant retentit, et l'expression, qui planait sur le visage de Herrick, s'était figée.

Je vis alors derrière lui, Anders se tenant debout avec les bras tendus dans notre direction. Je vis qu'il tenait son revolver, et réalisait que ce bruit assourdissant était celui que son tir avait provoqué. Je sentis la poigne de Herrick se défaire et mon regard se posa sur son ventre, qui s'était soudainement mit à saigner. Il plaqua sa main sur sa blessure et parti dans les bois, complètement pantela.

Je me laissai tomber à genoux, les côtes douloureuses et l'épaule en sang. Je sentis alors des mains attraper mon visage, me donner des claques, puis sa voix parvint enfin à mes oreilles.

« Mitchell ! Je t'en pris Mitchell, réponds-moi !

— Ça va... C'est bon, je vais bien...dis-je en recouvrant peu à peu ma lucidité. Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore là.. ? Je t'avais dis de te tirer...

— Comme si j'allais rester là sans rien faire, ou m'enfuir lâchement ! »

Il m'aida à me relever, puis je passai ma mains sur mon visage. Je me sentais déjà mieux. La douleur aux côtes avait diminuée, et ma vue s'était nettement éclaircit. Seule l'épaule était encore douloureuse.

« Merci Anders...fis-je en regardant tout autour de nous. Rentrons, ça vaut mieux pour nous.

— Il faut aller à l'hôpital pour ton bras, tu saignes beaucoup trop.

— Oh non, pas les hôpitaux... La dernière fois que je me suis trouvé entre les mains d'un médecin, on m'a déclaré mort ».

Il me regarda confus, mais je roulai des yeux pour passer à autre chose. Nous quittâmes les bois d'un pas lent, car je m'étais blessé en tombant. Mais une fois arrivé à ma voiture, je me tournai vers Anders.

« T'es venu comment, ici ?

— A pied.

— Quel idiot... Y a un meurtrier qui court les rues et toi tu te balades à pied en pleine nuit. Tu es insouciant Anders.

— Passe-moi tes clés, je conduis. »

Je lui donnai alors ce qu'il désirait puis nous partîmes pour de bon de ces bois maudits. Je détestais cet endroit, et j'avais une bien bonne raison. Et aujourd'hui encore plus, maintenant que Herrick a voulu tuer Anders. Il ne l'avait peut-être pas clairement dit, mais Lauren oui, et vu son comportement, si je n'avais pas été là, il l'aurait sûrement fait.

Tiens...D'ailleurs...Où était Lauren ? Je croyais qu'elle devait être là pour...observer.. ?

« Mitchell.. ? Tu te sens bien ? Tu perds énormément de sang... Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir aller à l'hôpital ?

— Oui, j'en suis certain Anders. (je laissai tomber ma tête contre la vitre) Aoutch. Ah, là, tourne à droite ! »

A peine dix minutes plus tard, nous arrivâmes devant l'appartement. Il m'aida à sortir du véhicule et après quelques pas difficiles, j'ouvris enfin la porte. A peine la porte de refermée derrière nous, George et Annie se précipitèrent vers moi.

« Mitchell ! S'exclama George. Que s'est-il passé ?

— Je ne sais pas trop, répondis Anders, mais il s'est fait attaquer. La seule chose que je sais, c'est qu'il a voulu me protéger.

— Oh...euh je m'appelle George Sands, fit-il en tendant sa main.

— Oh oui, pardonnez-moi. Anders Johnson. »

George s'arrêta net dans son élan et se mit à sourire tout en secouant d'une poigne ferme la main d'Anders.

— Et vous, mademoiselle ? »

Le silence retomba brutalement, et je relevai enfin la tête pour observer la scène. George était confus, tout comme moi, et Annie s'était retourné pour voir à qui Anders parlait.

« Oui, c'est à vous que je parlais.

— Vous pouvez me voir ? Fit-elle troublée.

— Pourquoi ne vous verrais-je pas ? Dit-il en haussant un sourcil.

— E-Euh, je...je ne sais pas ! Ria-t-elle nerveusement. Je m'appelle Anna Sawyer, mais appelez-moi Annie (je raclai ma gorge) Oh oui, Mitchell, allez l'asseoir sur le canapé ! »

Ah bordel, qu'est-ce que j'avais mal à l'épaule ! Il a dû carrément planter ses crocs dans l'os ! Et dès que je posais le pied par-terre, une vive douleur me lançait dans toute la jambe.

Je me laissai tomber dans le canapé, et ils se mirent tous atour de moi.

« Mitchell ? Fit George inquiet. Que c'est-il passé ?

— Herrick, fis-je en essuyant le sang coulant soudainement de mon nez. Il sait qui est Anders. (je lui jetai un regard). Il sait qu'il enquête sur le meurtrier qui a tué Becca.

— Meurtrière, à vrai dire, intervint Anders. Et cet Herrick était censé m'en parler.

— Ne fais pas confiance à ce type, dis-je en plantant mon regard dans le sien.

— Je crois que tu vas avoir beaucoup de choses à m'expliquer...fit-il en soupirant. Mais en attendant, il faut soigner ton épaule. »

Anders partit alors à l'étage avec George pour aller chercher de quoi me soigner et me panser. Annie se tourna vers moi, ce que j'avais également fait, et elle me regarda d'un air troublé.

« Il m'a vu !

— Oui je sais, c'est peut-être parce que tu te sens mieux ?

— Non, fit-elle, impossible. Je suis allée chez Owen ce soir, et il ne me voyait pas. (elle marqua une pause en fixant l'escalier) Tu crois qu'il... ?

— Qu'il quoi Annie ?

— Qu'il ne soit pas humain.. ? »

J'avais un air sérieux plaqué sur le visage, mais à l'entente d'une telle bêtise, je ne pus m'empêcher d'exploser de rire. Quelle idée absurde ! Anders pas humain ? Je le saurais forcément s'il n'était pas normal. J'arrive à le sentir. A part en ce qui concerne les fantômes... J'avoue ne pas avoir directement su qu'Annie en était un lorsque nous nous sommes vus pour la première fois.

« Peut-être qu'Anders est...comme moi ? Fit-elle simplement.

— Non. Non il est n'est pas mort !

— Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Il lui est peut-être arrivé quelque chose pendant ton absence ?

— Certainement pas. Et puis comment expliquerais-tu le fait qu'il ait un travail, à la police, et qu'il dégage de la chaleur ? Non, Anders n'est pas un fantôme, j'en suis sûr. Et il est humain, car je ne sens pas d'anomalie chez lui. »

Nous entendîmes alors des pas dans les escaliers et je vis George revenir avec Anders. Bon sang, depuis que je le voyais, mon cœur ne cessait de s'emballer. M'enfin...c'est imagé, car je ne suis pas vivant. Même si cette sensation qui me chauffe la poitrine est bien réelle et s'en rapproche énormément.

« Retire ton T-shirt, me dit-il en s'asseyant à mes côtés. Va falloir désinfecter et arrêter l'hémorragie. »

Je retirai alors mon haut comme je pus sans me faire trop mal, et Annie prit le flacon de désinfectant pour en verser sur un coton.

« Hey, hey ! Fis-je en la voyant approcher. Pas touche.

— Mais Mitchell ! Il faut te soigner !

— Okey ! Mais pas de désinfectant. Je vais monter au plafond si tu me passes ce truc.

— Bon sang, fit Anders en prenant le coton des mains d'Annie. T'es toujours aussi douillet ! »

Il plaqua brutalement le coton sur la plaie, et une vive brûlure envahit mon épaule. Je resserrai mon poing et tapai du pied par-terre pendant que je me mordis la lèvre inférieure. Je jetai un regard noir à Anders tout en soupirant bruyamment.

« Je te jure que je n'oublierais pas ce que tu viens de me faire, fis-je en me replaçant dans le canapé. T'es complètement cinglé !

— Ce type t'a mordu, Mitch. La salive humaine est pleine de bactéries. Il t'a pas loupé, en plus. »

Je ne répondis rien redoutant de trop éveiller sa curiosité et lui faire poser trop de questions qui seraient, encore une fois, sans réponses. Il soupira face à mon silence puis s'assit à mes côtés alors qu'Annie prit la relève pour bander mon épaule.

« Tu es plutôt résistant, fit-il en baladant son regard sur moi, j'aurais chouiné si ça avait été moi. Et puis je serais allé à l'hôpital, aussi.

— C'est vrai, fis-je en souriant, tu te serais plain comme un gamin de trois ans lorsqu'il s'égratigne à peine.

— Hey ! Je te ne permets pas de te moquer ouvertement de moi comme ça ! Fit-il faussement vexé. Et puis j'ai pas trois ans. »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de ricaner en voyant cette petite moue déformer le visage de mon ex. Il semblait si innocent, je m'en voulais presque de lui avoir dit qu'il avait trois ans. Mais je ne regrettais pas, car ça le rendait, d'une certaine manière, attendrissant.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent, et c'en devint presque des heures plus le temps avançait, et plus nous discutions de cette fameuse affaire qui avait faillit coûter la vie d'Anders ce soir.

« Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi ce policier a voulu m'attaquer, répéta encore Anders. Il m'a dit qu'il voulait m'aider dans mon enquête...qu'il avait des informations. Pourquoi avoir tenté de.. ?

— N'essaie pas de chercher une réponse cohérente, Anders... fis-je en ancrant mon regard dans le sien. Même si c'était un policier, il était forcément cinglé. T'as vu ce qu'il m'a fait ? Faut avoir une case en moins pour faire ça. »

Il baissa les yeux et soupira avant de se laisser glisser dans l'assise du canapé. Il était encore plus perdu que ce qu'il ne l'était déjà. Je m'en voulais tellement de le malmener... de lui mentir... Mais je faisais ça pour sa sécurité. Or, même s'il ne sait rien en ce qui me concerne, il est exposé aux vampires à cause de son enquête. Je vais devoir veiller sur lui. Et puis Herrick sait désormais qui est Anders pour moi. Qui il était.

« Allons ! Intervint Annie. Ne faites pas ces têtes d'enterrement ! Vous êtes vivants tous les deux ! Et puis vous vous êtes retrouvés après toutes ces années, ce n'est pas génial ?

— Euh...fit Anders légèrement gêné. Tu...(Il tourna la tête vers moi)Tu leurs a parlé de moi, Mitchell ?

— Ou-Ouais... En revenant ici, j'ai fait leur rencontre et...cette ville me rappelait beaucoup de souvenirs... Alors je...je leur ai parlé de toi, oui. »

Il se mit timidement à sourire avant de fuir mon regard. Cette drôle de sensation me brûla alors le ventre lorsque je pris conscience que ça lui faisait plaisir que j'avais parlé de lui à mes amis. George me jeta un regard complice, ce qui me fit rire. George était plutôt du genre à être distant, observateur et peut envahissant (sauf lors des pleines lunes, par-contre.), mais là, il semblait m'inciter à agir avec Anders. Il me connaissait plutôt bien, et vu le nombre de fois que j'avais parlé de lui par le passé... Il n'avait pas tort. Je devais me bouger, où j'allais le perdre encore. Mais j'avais peur. Bon sang, qu'est-ce que c'est compliqué !

« Bon, je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps, fit Anders en se levant.

— Hey, fis-je de même. Tu vas nul-part. (George me jeta un regard surpris) Enfin, je veux dire... Pas tout seul. Tu es à pied en plus. Je vais te ramener.

— Mais tu ne pourras pas conduire avec ton bras.

— Je préfère plutôt avoir un bras en compote, qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. »

J'avais vraiment dit ça ? Anders s'était arrêté dans ses gestes et s'était encore mit à sourire de cette...agréable façon. Je ne me souviens pas qu'il avait un sourire si charmeur quand il était plus jeune... Je me rendis compte que tout le monde me regardait : Annie avait les mains sur les hanches avec cette envie de rire sur le visage ; George était appuyé contre un mur avec un sourire gêné sur les lèvres ; et Anders me regardait...avec ce petit regard mutin. Bon sang, je ne savais plus où me mettre.

« Mais quoi ? Fis-je en écartant les bras. On y va ou pas ?

— Oui oui ! Fit Anders en riant. Je vois que tu as beaucoup changer sur ton assurance.

— Je te demande pardon ? Dis-je en lui faisant face. Tu trouves que j'ai perdu de l'assurance ? (il hocha la tête). Allez, va dehors. Je vais te montrer qui a le plus d'assurance de nous deux.. »

Nous sortîmes enfin pour monter dans la voiture et partir en direction de chez Anders. Le voyage se déroula dans le silence, et même si la douleur à mon épaule était lancinante, je tentai de garder mes plaintes pour moi. Je n'ai pas trois ans, après tout.

Nous arrivâmes enfin devant une maison, plutôt grande et lumineuse, et je coupai le moteur. Je jetai un regard à Anders, qui fixait le tableau de bord et qui ne semblait pas vouloir partir.

« Écoute...commençai-je doucement. Je sais que tu te poses énormément de questions... Que tu te tortures l'esprit à propos de bien de choses... Mais pour le moment, je ne peux rien te dire... Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas... Je meurs d'envie de tout te raconter... Mais je ne peux pas. Pour ta sécurité... Alors soit patient... Et je te promets que tu sauras un jour...

— ...un jour... Mais quand ce jour viendra-t-il ?

— Quand je sentirais qu'il sera temps que tu saches toute la vérité... Mais chaque chose en son temps... Sois juste patient, et fais-moi confiance... »

Il tourna sa tête dans ma direction, le regard peiné ancré dans le mien. Je voulais lui hurler que j'étais un vampire, que c'est pour cela que je suis toujours là. Je voudrais tellement tout lui dire...

« Je te fais confiance, Mitch. Je t'ai toujours fais confiance... toujours...

— Je sais, fis-je en saisissant sa main. C'est pour ça que je veux que tu continues. Je te promets que tu sauras, mais en temps et en heure. »

Je sentis ses doigts se resserrer autour des miens, et constatai que son regard me fuyait. Je voulais lui dire également que je l'aimais... J'avais une folle envie de l'attirer contre moi et de l'embrasser pendant de longues secondes. Ce contact me manque tellement...

« Demain, je dois aller chez Mike pour discuter de l'organisation de l'anniversaire d'Axl, qui arrive dans quelques semaines. Tu...Tu pourrais peut-être venir ?

— V-Vraiment ? Fis-je troublé. Mais...Et leur réaction en me voyant ?

— J'y ai bien survécu, fit-il en souriant. Ils poseront sûrement des questions. Mais tu es doué pour les éluder, alors...je ne pense pas que ce sera un très gros problème.

— Je suis si...content que tu me proposes de revoir ta famille... Tu es celui qui m'a le plus manqué, mais tes frères...eux aussi me manques. Ils...Vous avez été ma famille pendant ces deux années où nous étions...en...ensemble. »

Un silence assez embarrassant s'installa entre nous. J'ai l'impression que dès que nous évoquons notre ancienne relation, cela plombe l'ambiance. Je l'aimais toujours, et je comprenais ce soudain malaise. Mais je n'avais aucune idée pour Anders... Voilà ce qui était déstabilisant.

Je me penchai doucement vers lui pour l'enlacer chaleureusement, longuement (surtout) avant de le relâcher. Il ancra de nouveau ses yeux bleus dans les miens et marqua une pause avant de se jeter soudainement dans mes bras et de s'agripper à mon T-shirt.

« S'il te plaît, ne pose pas de question, fit-il en enfouissant son visage dans mon cou.

— D'accord...fis-je en souriant. »

Je resserrai mes bras autour de lui, et collai mon front contre son épaule. Hm...cette odeur, elle m'avait tellement manqué... Ce contact, cette force... Je resserrai petit à petit mon étreinte au fur et à mesure que ceux d'Anders le faisaient sur moi. Les larmes commencèrent à me monter aux yeux et finirent par couler silencieusement contre sa veste. Il m'avait tellement manqué.. ! J'avais tellement rêvé d'un instant comme celui-ci... de le sentir contre moi... Jamais j'aurais cru que ça se reproduirait.

« Oh Mitchell...fit-il dans un sanglot. Tu m'as tellement manqué...tellement...

— Toi aussi Anders... Je suis tellement heureux de te revoir... »

J'embrassai furtivement sa tempe avant de replonger ma tête contre son épaule. J'avais le cœur qui battait la chamade, la respiration qui s'accélérait, et l'envie d'enfouir mon visage dans son cou se faisait de plus en plus forte. Je voulais sentir davantage son odeur, sentir sa peau sous mes lèvres, son sang coul- !

Je me dégageai violemment d'Anders et pris mon visage dans les mains pour cacher mes yeux. Non, non, NON ! Pourquoi.. ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai pensé ça d'Anders ? J'ai arrêté depuis quatre mois de boire du sang. Je ne vais pas replonger maintenant. Surtout pas Anders...Oh non, surtout pas.

« Mitchell ? Fit-il inquiet. Je suis désolé, j'aurais pas dû...Tu...Tu vas bien ?

— O-Ouais...

— Tu trembles comme une feuille...Tu es sûr ?

— Oui, fis-je en inspirant profondément avant de retirer mes mains. Ça va aller. J'ai besoin de sommeil, c'est tout. Tu...Tu devrais y aller...Tu es en sécurité. »

En sécurité loin de moi. Il baissa les yeux, comme déçus, puis me lança un faible sourire avant de quitter la voiture. Je le regardai rentrer chez lui, puis je pu enfin respirer. J'avais besoin de sang, c'était atroce. Ca me manquait, j'en tremblais, j'avais la gorge aussi sèche et rappeuse que du papier de verre. Et puis le fait d'avoir été blessé, j'en avais encore plus besoin.

Je m'empressai alors de retourner à l'appartement et de trouver un moyen de me calmer. Je devais oublier son odeur, car elle me montait encore à la tête, et l'envie de le mordre me tiraillait encore la mâchoire. Je devais me ressaisir. Il était hors de question que je fasse du mal à Anders. J'avais fuit notre monde, notre amour pour le protéger. J'ai douze ans d'expérience, je ne vais pas tout foutre en l'air, tout gâcher ce que j'ai fait et endurer pour le sauver, et le tuer aujourd'hui. Si je...non. Ce n'est même pas envisageable. Je tiens beaucoup trop à lui.

* * *

**Finalement, ça c'est plutôt bien passé pour Anders ! xD**

A chaque fois que je lis le passage dans la forêt, je déteste toujours plus Herrick ! Mais comme c'est un type hargneux, je ne me suis dit que le seul moyen de s'en débarrasser (sur le moment, je veux dire) était de faire intervenir Anders. Mais vous imaginez bien que Herrick n'est pas mort U.U  
Je me suis dit qu'il était tant de faire rencontrer les colloc' de Mitchell avec Anders !:D Qu'en avez vous pensé ? ^^ (le passage avec Annie surtout héhé)

Je pensais bien de faire un Mitchell luttant contre sa nature, surtout vis-à-vis d'Anders, car il est attiré par lui déjà ( et qui dit attirance physique avec Mitchell, dit "croc" xD) et aussi par ce sevrage qui s'avère difficile pour lui (notamment qu'il a été blessé et à besoin de sang pour se "régénérer" plus rapidement)

Perso, ça m'énerve que Mitchell n'ai toujours rien dit à Anders sur sa nature ! Si j'étais à la place d'Anders, je péterais un cable xD  
Mais là où j'en suis, Anders et Mitchell se sont déjà révélé l'un à l'autre leurs natures =) Mais je sais plus à quel chapitre, désolé xD

Voilà pour ce chapitre 4 :D  
On se retrouve au cinquième !  
( Où Mitchell va revoir la famille d'Anders !)

Bizz à vous toutes ! Et n'oubliez pas les reviews héhé ^^


	6. Ne faites pas de crise cardiaque

**1. Appartenance:** Les personnages présents dans cette fiction ainsi que son univers appartiennent à Toby Whitehouse (_Being Human_) et à James Griffin (_The Almighty Johnsons_)

**2. Rating:** Je la note "T+" car l'univers sera à peu près identique à ceux des deux séries (ce qui reste correct tout de même) Mais certains chapitres pourront être "M" en raison de certaines scènes de violence ou de sexe (comme dans les deux séries en fait xD).

**3. Autre: **Hellooo ! Nan je ne suis pas morte, ne vous en faite pas ! xD C'est tout simplement que je suis pas mal occupée mais aussi que j'attends que le précédent chapitre arrive entre 15 et 20 views pour poster la suite (oui, pas grand monde connait encore cette fic, mais je ne m'en vexe pas ^^) En tout cas, j'espère toujours vous avoir malgré ce loooong...et groooos...retard U.U Voici le chapitre 5 ! :D

* * *

** Chapitre 5**

**Point de vue d'Anders.**

Voilà plusieurs heures maintenant que j'étais enfin arrivé chez Mike et Valérie. Ty était affalé dans le canapé, une bière à la main en train de regarder tranquillement la télé. Axl n'était pas encore rentré, nous l'attendions en fait. Mais l'idée d'aller embêter mon cadet était beaucoup trop puissante. En une fraction de seconde, je m'étais laissé tombé lourdement aux côtés de Ty, qui pesta lorsque la bière se renversa sur son T-shirt sous mon poids.

« Bon sang, Anders ! Tu.. ! Tu as vu ce que tu as fait ?!

— J'ai fais exprès...fis-je en souriant. Oh, tu en as sur le pantalon aussi...

— Tss ! »

Il se leva en grondant, ce qui me provoqua un léger ricanement, et le regardai se diriger dans le couloir qui menait à la salle de bain. Lorsqu'il disparut, mon regard se posa sur Mike qui m'observait depuis le début depuis la cuisine.

« T'es un véritable chieur, Anders...

— Qu'est-ce que j'y peux ? Fis-je en prenant la bière que Ty avait laissé sur la table basse avant de voire une gorgée. On ne refait pas le monde, n'est-ce pas ?

— Tu as vu dans quel état tu l'as mit.. ? Ne t'étonne pas s'il te rebrûle de nouveau le bras.

— Qu'il tente un peu. D'ailleurs, je trouve ça injuste ! Fis-je en me relevant.(Mike haussa un sourcil) Je suis le seul qui ne peut pas utiliser mes pouvoirs sur vous ! Quand nous faisons des jeux, si tu le désires, tu peux tous nous avoir en gagnant ! Tyrone peut nous refroidir, voir nous brûler... Mais moi ! Moi je ne peux rien ! Parce que vous n'êtes pas humains, et parce que vous savez que j'ai des dons. Et si quelqu'un le sait, ça ne fonctionne plus. »

Oui, c'était tellement injuste ! Mais en même temps, nous avions établi une règle entre nous : nous devions pas utiliser nos pouvoirs contre les uns et les autres. Premièrement, cela pouvait s'avérer être dangereux, et puis nous étions une famille. Même s'il y avait parfois des désaccords entre nous, nous ne devions pas nous désunir. Nous sommes notre dernière famille. Notre père était parti du jour au lendemain sans donner d'explications, notre mère avait fait le choix de se transformer en arbre la même année où Mitchell...Enfin, voilà. J'ai parfois l'impression d'avoir une famille bizarre. Pas au niveau de nos racines, ça non, mais sur la façon d'agir des membres qui nous entourent.

« Je suis désolé Anders, fit Mike en s'approchant de moi, mais nous ne sommes pas censés utiliser nos pouvoirs sur notre famille. Tu le ressens comme une contrainte, mais je trouve ça plutôt rassurant. Tu as la conscience tranquille, car que tu le veuilles ou non, tu ne nous feras jamais de mal.

— A moins qu'on procède à l'ancienne.

— Oui, un bon coup de poing marche toujours, c'est sûr. »

Tyrone revint dans le salon et me jeta un regard noir. Il s'était changé et portait les vêtements d'Axl. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire en voyant la chemise, un peu trop grande, qu'il portait. Mais Mike racla un coup sa gorge et je me tus. Je ne suis pas du genre à me soumettre, mais il arrivait que je m'agace moi-même parfois.

Nous sursautâmes tous en même temps lorsque Axl entra en trombe dans la maison. Il nous regarda interloqué et referma la porte doucement, cette fois-ci.

« Que faites-vous tous ici ? Fit-il en s'approchant. On fête encore l'anniversaire de Mike ?

— Mais non, idiot, fis-je en souriant. Notre présence ici, aujourd'hui, ne te regarde pas.

— Mais-

— Chut, fit Ty en levant la main. Nous avons beau être frères, nous avons le droit d'en tenir certain à l'écart !

— Mais !

— Allez, oust ! Fis-je en lui claquant gentiment le bras. Dans ta chambre. (il me regarda en fronçant les sourcils) Ouuh... Quel regard ! Je crois que je n'ai jamais eu autant peur de toute ma vie ! Mais ça ne changera rien au fait qu'on veut tous que tu ailles dans ta chambre. »

Il marmonna des choses incompréhensibles avant de disparaître dans le couloir. Je jetai un regard à mes frères, et ce fut Tyrone qui se mit à rire.

« Tu as utilisé ton pouvoir, c'est ça ?

— Nah... J'ai simplement un don avec les enfants.

— Axl n'a plus dix ans, Anders. Il va en avoir vingt-et-un. Et justement, c'est pour cette raison que nous sommes ici, dit Mike.

— Dit-moi Anders, reprit Tyrone. Est-ce que tu utilises tes pouvoirs avec Amanda et Jean ?

— Eh bien je...fis-je en fuyant son regard. Ça a pu m'arriver une ou deux fois... (Ty ouvrit grand la bouche et écarquilla les yeux) Mais jamais sur Jean ! Jamais je ne ferais quoi que ce soit sur elle.

— Mais pourquoi Amanda ? Tu sais qu'elle fait partie de la famille maintenant, et la règle s'applique à elle également.

— Nous ne sommes pas mariés, alors non. Tant que je ne serais pas marié, je n'appliquerais pas cette règle avec mes compagnes.

— 'Tes' ? Attends... Tu n'as qu'Amanda au moins ? Car c'est quand même la mère de ta fille ! (Je retins mon poing de partir). Ok, ok. C'est juste que je ne sais jamais quand tu blagues ou quand tu es sérieux. »

Nous partîmes nous asseoir autour de la table pour continuer de discuter des préparatifs de l'anniversaire d'Axl. Nous n'avions pas commencé plus tôt, de peur qu'il arrive à tout moment et entende nos projets. Maintenant qu'il était rentré et qu'il était 'puni' nous étions tranquilles.

« Oh... au fait... fis-je une fois assis. Quelqu'un va venir d'ici quelques minutes... Alors je vous en supplies...Ne faites pas de crise cardiaque.

— De crise cardiaque ? Répondit Mike en arquant un sourcil. Qui doit arriver d'ici quelques minutes ?

— C'est... une surprise, dis-je en souriant pour moi-même.

— Ooh...fit Tyrone en souriant à son tour. Voilà un sourire que je n'avais plus vu sur ta bouche depuis trèès longtemps. Je me demande quand était la dernière fois que tu as souris comme ça ? Hein Mike ?

— Je ne sais plus... fit-il en souriant lui aussi. Mais ça remonte à loin. Avant qu'il ne parte s'installer avec Amanda, je pense. »

Je ne répondis rien et restai perdu dans mes pensées quelques minutes. Et effectivement, comme je l'avais prédit, des coups retentirent contre la porte d'entrée. Mon cœur s'était soudainement accéléré, et ma tête s'était tournée vers ladite porte.

« J'y vais, fit Ty en se levant. Et pas de crise cardiaque, j'ai compris »

Je passai ma main sur mon visage et jetai un regard inquiet à Mike qui plissa les paupières comme pour essayer de lire mon esprit. Finalement, j'avais peur. Comment allaient-ils réagir ? Comment allait-_il _réagir aussi ?

Je vis alors Ty ouvrir la porte puis se figer devant l'invité, que nous ne pouvions voir d'où Mike et moi nous trouvions.

« O-Oh m-merde... fit mon cadet la voix tremblante. C'est... C'est... »

Je me levai et m'avançait vers lui pour arriver à sa hauteur et le soutenir lorsqu'il manqua de céder sous son poids.

« Bah Ty, tu as vu un fantôme ? Fis-je en riant avant de jeter un regard à Mitchell qui semblait très inquiet pour mon frère. Ne t'en fais pas, il va bien aller.

— Mais... ! Tu...Tu ne les a pas prévenus ? Fit Mitchell en retirant ses lunettes de soleil.

— Non, je voulais voir leurs têtes, dis-je en riant. »

J'aidai alors Ty à tenir sur ses jambes, puis pris le relais et fis entrer Mitchell. Lorsque Mike posa ses yeux sur lui, il devint blême et resta immobile sur sa chaise. Alors que Ty était parti se rasseoir, mais toujours sous le choc, Mitchell m'avait timidement suivis jusqu'à la table.

« Inutile de faire les présentations je crois, fis-je un faible sourire en coin.

— C'est impossible, fit Mike à voix basse. Tu...Mitchell ?!

— Salut Mikkel...(il jeta un regard à mon cadet) Tyrone... »

Mon cœur battait à tout rompre dans ma poitrine tellement j'étais heureux de le voir ici, dans cette maison, avec mes frères.

« Comment est-ce possible ? Demanda Mike.

— C'est compliqué...lui répondit Mitchell. Mais sache que ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour-là, c'est vraiment produit. Je ne peux pas donner d'explications sur le pourquoi du comment, en revanche. »

Mike se leva, et se mit à sourire franchement avant d'enlacer mon ancien amant. Ils s'entendaient bien par le passé, et il était compréhensible qu'ils étaient ravis de se revoir. En revanche, je jetai un œil à Ty, mon cadet semblait tendu et perturbé par la présence de Mitchell. Je m'approchai doucement de lui, alors que Mike et Mitch commencèrent à discuter.

« Je t'avais dit de ne pas faire d'arrêt cardiaque.

— Bon sang... C'est... C'est un choc pour moi ! Alors je n'imagine même pas ce que ça a pu être pour...pour toi.

— C'est clair que je l'ai eu en travers. Et...je l'ai toujours d'ailleurs, dis-je en m'asseyant à ses côtés. Pas sur le fait qu'il soit revenu, parce que j'en suis très ravi. Mais sur le fait que j'ignore tout sur sa disparition, cette mort et ce retour soudain douze ans plus tard.

— Il n'a pas pris une ride, Anders. On dirait un photo. »

Je jetai un regard à Mitchell, qui était en train de rire avec Mike. Oui... J'avais constaté qu'il n'avait pas changé, mais maintenant que Tyrone avait utilisé ce terme, Mitchell ressemblait exactement au même Mitchell d'il y a douze ans. Cheveux pour cheveux. Je détournai mon regard sur la table lorsque ses yeux s'ancrèrent dans les miens. J'étais embarrassé, je n'arrivais toujours pas a éclaircir mes pensées. C'est comme si je marchais dans la brume depuis plusieurs jours, que je marche à tatons, sans savoir où je pose mon pied et où je vais.

Mike s'assit à mes côtés et invita Mitchell à faire de même, en face de moi, et donc à côté de Ty. La conversation dériva sur ce que mes frères étaient devenus, sur certaines anecdotes que j'avais pu vivre pendant ces dernières années, mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Je jetai un regard à Ty, qui était resté silencieux depuis que Mitchell s'était assis. Je me penchai alors vers lui pour lui parler à l'oreille.

« Hey...Tu ne vas pas recommencer à t'emmurer dans ton mutisme ? Je vois pas ce qui pourrait te pousser à agir ainsi.

— Et Mandy.. ?

— Shht, fis-je en jetant un regard furtif à Mitchell. Il...Il ne sait rien de ça. Ni pour Jean. Je ne veux pas lui dire tout de suite...(Ty tourna la tête vers moi, surpris). Oh j'ai compris... Tu crois que... que je vais laisser Mandy pour retourner avec Mitchell ? »

Il resta immobile pendant quelques secondes avant de finalement hocher positivement de la tête. Je soupirai tout en fermant les yeux, désespéré qu'il ai pu penser ça de moi.

« Non...fis-je doucement. Je ne retournerais pas avec Mitchell. Il fait partie du passé maintenant. Et je suis allé de l'avant depuis.

— Arrêtez ces messes basses, fit Mike en croisant les bras. Surtout toi Anders. Et puis depuis quand dis-tu des secrets à Ty ?

— Depuis que j'en ai envie. »

Je jetai un regard à Mitchell qui me regardait depuis le début avec ce sourire en permanence collé sur ses lèvres et ce regard noisette pétillants de joie. Je me sentis soudainement très mal en repensant à ce que je venais de dire à Tyrone : '_Je ne retournerais pas avec Mitchell. Il fait partie du passé maintenant _'. Mon cœur se serra violemment et le souffle commença à soudainement me manquer. La tête commença à me tourner mais tentai de ne rien laisser paraître. Je vis le sourire de Mitchell se faner puis ses sourcils se froncer. Argh...Ce regard... Il semblait si...ténébreux.

« Je...Je reviens, fis-je le souffle court.

— Où vas-tu ? Demanda Mike.

— Je r-reviens. »

Je partis presque en courant en direction de la salle de bain, et une fois à l'intérieur, je m'assis sur le rebord de la baignoire tout en prenant mon visage dans mes mains. De l'hyperventilation. Je stressais, j'angoissais, j'étais nerveux à l'idée que Mitchell était présent ici, avec ma famille. C'est comme si je me retrouvais douze années en arrière, lorsque nous partions nous enfermer dans ma chambre, et que je faisais croire à tout le monde que Mitchell était là pour m'aider pour mes cours de langues. Alors qu'en réalité, la porte était fermée à clé, ses lèvres étaient posées dans mon cou alors qu'il me coinçait délicieusement contre un mur. Et plus les baisers s'intensifiaient, plus les choses allaient plus loin, et nous terminions dans mon lit, en train de... de faire l'amour.

Je sortis mon visage de mes mains et commençai à nerveusement mordiller mon index tout en fixant un point invisible droit devant moi. Bon sang... Me remémorer ce genre de chose me mettait dans tous mes états. J'ai l'impression de retourner à l'age de seize ans, lorsque nous nous fréquentions, lorsque j'avais développé de forts sentiments pour lui. J'avais ces mêmes sensations : le cœur battant, le stress à l'idée de le voir, cet étrange effet de pétillement dans le ventre... Et puis ce sourire niais qui planait sur mon visage dès lors que je pensais à lui.

Je ne pouvais plus le nier, me voiler la face.

« Bordel...J'aime encore Mitchell... »

Je sursautai lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur la personne de mes pensées, qui me regarda d'un air inquiet. Heureusement que je n'avais pas dit cette phrase très fort, où il l'aurait entendu. Il ne l'avait pas entendu, hein ? Il referma la porte derrière lui, et s'appuya contre cette dernière.

« Tout va bien ? Me demanda-t-il

— O-Ouais... Je fais de l'hyperventilation.

— Vraiment ? Depuis quand ?

— Depuis que j'ai manqué de me faire tuer lors d'une affaire, mentis-je. »

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand alors qu'il s'approcha de moi pour s'asseoir à mes côtés, sur le rebord de la baignoire. Il ancra ses yeux dans les miens, et mon cœur cogna violemment contre ma poitrine. Je n'avais pas menti sur le fait que j'avais manqué de mourir, mais le fait que je faisais de l'hyperventilation. Ça, c'était seulement depuis qu'il était revenu. Je n'allais certainement pas le lui dire.

« Tu...Tu as manqué de te faire tuer.. ?

— Oui... Je me suis pris une balle dans l'épaule gauche. Ce n'était pas passé loin de l'artère et du poumon. Le médecin a dit que j'avais eu de la chance...

— Oh... Ce n'est pas très prudent d'avoir intégré la police... Je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive malheur.

— Je sais... »

Mon regard dévia du sien, me sentant trop mal à l'aise pour le soutenir. Je sentis sa main saisir doucement la mienne, qui était posée sur le rebord, et une montée d'adrénaline me traversa de bas en haut. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre, et ma respiration était devenue saccadée. Je sentis ses doigts se resserrer doucement sur les miens, et je sentis sa chaleur m'envahir petit à petit. Je me sentais bien, mais je n'osais pas le regarder.

« Anders.. ?

— O-Oui.. ?

— Je...fit-il hésitant. Je... (il soupira bruyamment.) Je suis content d'avoir revu tes frères. »

Mon cœur se serra. Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais entendre. Mais je devais arrêter de me voiler la face. Certes mes sentiments pour Mitchell ne m'avaient jamais quittés, mais ce n'était plus le cas pour lui. Notre amour avait été un jour réciproque... Mais ça, c'était avant. Je ne suis plus ce jeune adolescent de seize ans, plein de fougue, rebelle et qui enfreint toutes les règles que lui imposait sa famille pour aller voir l'homme qu'il convoitait. Enfin, je ne l'étais plus depuis que j'avais perdu Mitchell... car j'avais perdu ma raison de vivre, ma joie de vivre. Mais maintenant qu'il était là... Je sentais comme une douce chaleur dans ma poitrine... Comme si cette flamme adolescente était toujours là, et que Mitchell était un combustible.

« Je pense qu'ils sont aussi heureux... même s'ils doivent se poser beaucoup de questions...

— Anders, regarde-moi... »

Je soupirai bruyamment, et tournai lentement ma tête vers lui. Je voulais lui cacher mon chagrin, car mes larmes menaçaient de tomber depuis qu'il avait saisi ma main. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit ainsi. Je me sentais si faible... Mitchell était mon point faible.

« Hey...fit-il doucement. Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleurerais ?

— Je...Je ne sais pas, fis-je la voix sur le point de se briser. C'est comme si c'était...beaucoup trop d'un coup, que... que je marchais dans le brouillard. Je suis si perdu, Mitchell... Je ne sais plus où donner de la tête... Je me sens si fatigué de tout ça...

— De tout ça quoi ? Je suppose que j'y suis pour quelque chose mais... je ne peux pas te mettre dans un tel état, si ? »

Oh que si Mitchell, si tu savais dans quel état tu me mettais à l'instant. Une larme dévala soudainement sur ma joue, et Mitchell pinça ses lèvres tout en fronçant ses sourcils de tristesse. Mon regard fuit le sien, mais je sentis la pulpe de son pouce effacer la goûte salée puis le dos de ses doigts, ainsi que la laine de ses mitaines, me caresser la joue. Mon cœur me faisait souffrir. Je devais me contenir. J'avais Amanda dans ma vie, j'avais une fille formidable... Je ne veux pas briser cette chose... Mais Mitchell... Je suis tellement troublé... Je n'ai jamais cessé de l'aimer, et... Et le revoir me rend de nouveau vivant, et... Rah, je suis complètement perdu !

« Anders...Dis-moi...

— Eh bien, fis-je en inspirant profondément, il y cette affaire qui me ronge l'esprit, ma vie à la maison qui est un peu compliqué et...les préparatifs de l'anniversaire d'Axl... Les vingt-et-un ans sont toujours un sacré truc chez les Johnsons. Et puis toi... qui resurgis dans ma vie, sans prévenir, et qui me bouleverse complètement.

— Je suis désolé...fit-il en lâchant ma main. Je peux disparaître si c'est ce que tu désires...

— Non ! criai-je en attrapant sa main dans la mienne. Je veux dire...non... »

Il se mit à sourire tendrement, qui me fit perdre une nouvelle fois tous mes moyens et baisser les yeux. Son petit rire cristallin me parvint aux oreilles, et lorsque je relevai la tête, constatai qu'il me regardait d'une manière qui m'était familière... Oui...il me regardait de _cette_ manière. La manière dont un amant vous regarde lorsque vous le rendez heureux...

« J'ai mal, Mitchell...

— O-Où-ça ? Fit-il en fronçant soudainement les sourcils.

— Ici, dis-je en posant sa main sur ma poitrine.

— T-Ton cœur bat si fort...

— Et il me fait si mal...J'ai besoin de que ça cesse...

— Que...Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? »

Je fronçai les sourcils et mordis nerveusement ma lèvre inférieure avant de baisser la tête en la secouant doucement de droite à gauche. Que pouvait-il faire pour que cela cesse ? Je savais parfaitement ce qu'il pouvait faire. Mais je ne devais pas... J'avais peur...Mais j'en avais tellement envie !

« Andy.. ? Ton cœur bat encore plus fort...Est-ce que ça va ?

— Mitchell, je...dis-je en le regardant enfin. Je...( je passai ma main libre sur mon visage) Je ne sais pas... »

Ne supportant plus cette douleur et sa présence qui me faisait plus de peine que de bien, à cet instant précis, je lâchai sa main et me levai pour me diriger vers la porte pour l'ouvrir. Mais j'entendis ses vêtements se froisser, puis sa main saisir mon bras et me retourner d'un geste vif avant de me plaquer contre la porte et de sentir ses lèvres sur les miennes. Sa langue s'était aussitôt frayé un chemin jusqu'à la mienne, et je réalisai enfin ce qu'il était en train de se passer. Mon cœur explosa tel un feu d'artifice et je soupirai d'aise contre ses lèvres alors que je répondis à son baiser en suivant son rythme tout en enroulant mes bras autour de son cou et en penchant ma tête. Nos respirations étaient bruyantes, et les sons de nos baisers résonnaient dans la pièce. Son corps était pressé contre le mien, un de ses bras était dans mon dos alors que l'autre était logée dans ma nuque pour approfondir nos baisers, les poussant à devenir plus passionnés, brutaux et humides.

Mon cœur battait à tout rompre, mais ce n'était plus douloureux. C'était une explosion de bien être, de douceur et d'une délicieuse fougue qui venait me picoter la poitrine.

Mes doigts s'étaient agrippés dans ses cheveux, et nos baisers se faisaient de plus en plus brûlants, et le rythme était maintenant dur à suivre tellement le souffle nous manquait.

A contre cœur, il rompit doucement notre baiser et colla son front contre le mien tout en gardant les yeux fermés. Il était essoufflé, et moi aussi. Nos souffles étaient chauds et se mélangeaient tellement nos bouches étaient encore proches l'une de l'autre. J'avais également fermé les yeux à mon tour, pour savourer et me remémorer ce qu'il venait de se passer. Mitchell m'avait sauvagement embrassé, contre la porte de la salle de bain. Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres. Bon sang... j'avais tellement rêvé de ce moment...

Je sentis ses lèvres se déposer délicatement, et délicieusement, contre les miennes pour m'embrasser simplement en surface, avant de se décoller lentement, très lentement.

« Je ne croyais plus jamais t'embrasser...fis-je en chuchotant.

— Tu as aimé.. ? Fit-il en ouvrant les yeux. »

Comme réponse, je scellai de nouveau mes lèvres aux siennes en l'attirant tout contre moi. Je sentais cette agréable chaleur dans mon bas-ventre, mais je devais me contenir. C'était déjà beaucoup pour le moment.

« Je t'aime Anders...Je t'aime toujours...Je t'ai toujours aimé... »

Mon cœur accéléra douloureusement à l'entente de ces mots, et ma respiration s'accéléra. Il m'aimait... Après toutes ces années... Il continuait de m'aimer...

Je m'apprêtai à répondre mais des coups contre la porte nous firent sursauter violemment.

« Hey, retenti la voix de Mike. Tout va bien la dedans ?

— O-Ouais, répondis-je difficilement après avoir tout le temps chuchoté. On arrive. »

Nous entendîmes les pas s'éloigner, et je replongeai mon regard dans celui noisette de Mitchell. Je levai le menton pour l'embrasser encore une fois, mais plus furtivement.

« Je t'aime aussi... Je n'ai jamais cessé de penser à toi...Pendant toutes ces années...

— Oh Andy... »

Il enfouit son visage dans mon cou un instant pour me serrer contre lui, mais il se décolla violemment avant de s'appuyer contre l'évier. Je fronçais les sourcils, inquiet pour lui. Il releva la tête face au miroir et son visage se décomposa, comme s'il avait vu quelque chose de terrifiant.

« Vite, sors d'ici. Faut pas rester-là.

— Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

— Parce que. Oh attends, fit-il en me regardant. Tu as les lèvres rougies...

— Toi aussi, fis-je en riant en le voyant surpris. Quoi ? Tu ne l'as pas vu en te regardant dans le miroir ?

— Eh...Eh bien...Non, je n'ai pas vu. »

Nous attendîmes seulement quelques minutes le temps que les rougeurs disparaissent un peu, puis nous sortîmes enfin rejoindre mes frères. Axl était là, et il se figea lorsqu'il vit Mitchell.

« Wouah ! S'exclama mon amant. C'est toi Axl ?!

— M-Mitchell ? Mais je...je croyais que tu...

— Bon sang, comme tu as poussé depuis la dernière fois ! Tu devais à peine arriver à mes côtes ! Et là, tu... tu es plus grand que moi ! Fit-il en se plaçant à côté de lui. Ouais fin, de peu quand même.

— C'est un géant, fis-je en m'asseyant sur le canapé. Je me sens très petit à côté de lui. C'est le plus jeune et je déteste quand il me regarde de haut.

— C'est simplement que tu es un nain, Anders.

— Va-te faire voir Tyrone ! »

Axl et Mike s'étaient mit à rire à la vanne de Ty, et je restai surpris de voir que Mitchell avait également rit. Je lui jetai un petit regard noir qui le fit sourire malicieusement avant de sourire plus franchement. Bon sang... Quand j'y repense... C'était...Hmm...

Je laissai ma tête tomber à l'arrière sur le dossier du canapé et me mordis la lèvre inférieure en fixant le plafond. Un sourire niais s'installa sur mon visage, puis j'entendis des sons jaser entre les quatre hommes se trouvant debout devant la table.

« Je sais maintenant ! S'exclama Ty. Ce sourire ! »

Je le vis jeter furtivement un regard à Mitchell puis me regarder après avoir fait de même avec Mike. Je fronçai les sourcils d'interrogation mais il plissa les paupières en souriant.

« C'est quand il était encore là. Mike ? Je crois que nous allons retrouver un vieil Anders.

— Comment ça un vieil Anders ? Demanda Mitchell.

— Tu sais, commença Tyrone, depuis ton... enfin... voilà quoi, Anders n'a plus jamais été le même. Et aujourd'hui, depuis que tu es revenu, il commence à se comporter comme le Anders qu'il était lorsque vous étiez encore ensemble. Mais bon. Ça ne se produira pas vraiment pareil aujourd'hui, pas vrai ?

— Tais-toi Ty. Ne dis pas un mot de plus. Où tu vas le regretter.

— Et que feras-tu ? Fit-il en croisant les bras.

— Les coups de poings marchent toujours, tu sais. »

Les choses tournaient mal. Tyrone allait dire pour Amanda et Jean, et je ne voulais pas que Mitchell le sache. Pas de suite en tout cas. Je bondis hors de canapé, attrapai Mitchell par le col de sa veste en cuir et le tirai jusque dans l'entrée.

« Hey, mais où est-ce qu'on va ? Fit-il interloqué.

— Marcher. Il pèle ici. »

Je poussai Mitchell dehors, et refermai la porte derrière nous. Je soupirai bruyamment et passai ma main sur mon visage. Il me demanda si tout allait bien mais je lui dis simplement que ça dégénérait souvent entre Ty et moi, et qu'il fallait que je prenne l'air ensuite.

« Allons nous balader alors...fit Mitchell en souriant.

— Oui...rien que toi, et moi... »

Je levai la tête pour déposer mes lèvres contre les siennes, tout en souriant. Je me sentais revivre. J'avais cette flamme qui brûlait en moi, et c'était très agréable. Je sentis ses mains encadrer mon visage le temps du baiser puis il se mit à son tour à sourire. Je me demande bien ce qu'il peut penser à cet instant.

J'étais heureux. Mais il y avait un autre problème. Amanda ne devait rien savoir, et Jean encore bien moi. Je vais devoir faire semblant.

Roh bon sang...je suis en train de tromper Mandy avec Mitchell.

* * *

**Gnahahahah ! :D J'adore ce chapitre !**  
(oui, moi aussi je suis autant à fond et attendais avec impatience ce p*tain de baiser ! xD)

C'était la petite surprise ! J'espère qu'elle vous a plut, car je me suis vraiment cassé la tête pour que ca nous paraisse comme une délivrance quoi xD (HALLELUJAH !). Alors vite fais, pour celles qui n'avaient pas compris, mais quand Mitchell se regarde dans le miroir et qu'il dit "vite, faute qu'on parte" (un truc du genre) bah c'est tout simplement parce qu'il a capté qu'il ne voyait pas son reflet ! Et il a eu peu qu'Anders le remarque et que...Bah on imagine la suite !

Bon, la rencontre avec les Johnsons...Je me suis surtout penché sur la réaction de Ty, car il était le seul à savoir que Anders et Mitchell avait une relation amoureuse par le passé, et s'inquiète donc pour Amanda et Jean maintenant que Mitchell est revenu. (et il a de quoi...) Vous me dites si je n'ai pas assez détailler, ou si ça va comme ça... J'ai l'impression d'avoir un peu "survoler" les retrouvailles...

J'ai joué sur la vrai personnalité d'Anders (celle de la série je veux dire) qu'il entretient avec Ty, avant que Mitchell n'arrive. Le coup de la bière, du T-shirt...xD Je me suis dit qu'il fallait retrouvé le coté blagueur et chieur d'Anders avec son frère, car j'aime bien les coups de p**e qu'il lui fait dans la série (même si ça rend le personnage d'Anders un peu méprisant parfois).

Voili voilou pour ce chapitre ! :D  
J'attends vos reviews avec impatience !  
Et on se retrouve au chapitre 6 !  
(Où...La vérité fera un mal de chien...)


	7. Une douloureuse vérité

**1. Appartenance:** Les personnages présents dans cette fiction ainsi que son univers appartiennent à Toby Whitehouse (_Being Human_) et à James Griffin (_The Almighty Johnsons_)

**2. Rating:** Je la note "T+" car l'univers sera à peu près identique à ceux des deux séries (ce qui reste correct tout de même) Mais certains chapitres pourront être "M" en raison de certaines scènes de violence ou de sexe (comme dans les deux séries en fait xD).

**3. Autre: **Je vois que le chapitre précédent vous a beaucoup plût ! :D En même temps, ce baiser était super attendu, je comprends parfaitement votre joie et votre enthousiasme dans vos reviews ! xD Je suis vraiment contente que vous aimez toujours (car même si c'est moi qui écrit, je suis quand même à fond dedans, c'est trop bizarre à expliquer O.o) BREF ! Si ça peut vous rassurer (sur la durée de la fiction je veux dire), il y a 12 chapitres d'écrit au total ! Vous êtes donc qu'à la moitié ! (et j'ai aussi de l'avance !) Et je suis loin d'avoir terminé cette fiction, je vous le dit ! D'ailleurs, j'ai tellement noté de choses sur les autres chapitres (qui sont très croustillants on va dire) que ça me donne envie de tous vous les donner d'un coup ! Parce que moi je sais ce qu'il se passe, mais pas encore vous ! Et j'ai qu'une seule hâte, c'est de vous les faire lire et de savoir ce que vous en pensez...! Le prochain chapitre, je le posterai dès qu'il aura atteint les 20 vues, car je ne peux plus attendre ! :D Bon j'arrête, je vous laisse lire la suite xD

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

**Point de vue de Mitchell.**

Nous avions commencé à déambuler dans les rues pour simplement prendre l'air. Je me sentais extrêmement bien... Nous ne faisions rien en particulier, nous nous jetions de petits regards, des sourires gênés, et nos mains s'effleuraient de temps à autre.

Je ne savais pas d'où m'étais venue cette soudaine force, ce soudain courage qui m'avait poussé à l'embrasser dans la salle de bain. Je sais que j'avais eu terriblement peur de sa réaction, mais lorsqu'il y avait répondu, j'avais l'impression de faire un rêve éveillé. J'ai presque du mal à y croire... Mais lorsque ces yeux se posaient dans les miens, il avait ce regard pétillant, cet éclat de bonheur qui illuminait ces beaux yeux bleus... Et là, je réalisais. Il était à moi... Je me sentais tellement...vivant à cet instant. Et ce sentiment m'avait terriblement manqué.

« Oh...Mince...fis-je en voyant les bois devant nous. Nous sommes arrivés aux bois de County Park. Nous devrions faire demi-tour.

— Non, répondit Anders en me regardant. J'ai quelque chose à te montrer.

— Mais c'est un endroit dangereux. Tu as pu le constater hier, et il y a douze ans aussi...

— Je sais, mais j'ai une arme sur moi, même si je ne suis pas en service aujourd'hui. Allons-y, je te protégerais, dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

— Très bien... Je te suis, officier Johnson. »

Nous marchâmes pendant plusieurs minutes, et nous enfonçâmes dans les bois avant d'arriver près de l'étang, où nous nous étions quittés il y a douze ans. C'était étrange de revenir ici. Ça me faisait peur, mais ça me rappelait beaucoup de chose...Comme le cadeau que je lui avais offert ce jour-là. Je ne pense pas qu'il l'ai gardé d'ailleurs. Anders se tourna vers moi et m'indiqua du bout du nez de regarder derrière moi. Ce que je fis. Et là, je vis cette pierre...Non, ce mémorial, dressé ici pour me rendre hommage. Oh bon sang... Je m'approchai doucement du bloc de pierre et frôlai sa surface du bout des doigts.

« 'Un terrible accident fit périr dans ces bois John Mitchell, âgé de 24 ans, le 21juin 1999. Passant, que Dieu te protège.' »

Je pinçai mes lèvres entres elles et baissai les yeux. Un mémorial...pour moi. Je me tournai vers Anders qui m'observait depuis le début, et qui semblait ému de venir ici.

« J'ai...jonglé entre cet endroit et le cimetière pendant un peu plus d'un ans...

— Tu...Tu es revenu ici depuis.. ? C'est un endroit dangereux Anders...

— Je sais... Mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. C'était tellement soudain, trop violent et rapide comme séparation... Cet endroit et ta tombe...enfin soit disant, fit-il en riant nerveusement, étaient les seuls lieux qui me rappelaient toi... Je pouvais penser à nous... A ce qu'aurait pu être notre vie si tu ne m'avais pas été arraché ce jour-là... »

Je sentais sa voix vaciller et son regard se posa sur le sol. Je m'approchai de lui et l'enlaçai tendrement avant de le bercer doucement. Je savais que toutes ces années n'avaient pas été très joyeuses pour Anders, mais je n'arrivais pas à mesurer l'importance de la chose... J'avais littéralement changé de mode de vie, alors qu'Anders...avait dû souffrir comme un martyr. Je savais que lui était toujours vivant, qu'il était en sécurité loin de moi... Mais lui, il ignorait que j'étais encore en vie. Il souffrait... Et je sens qu'il en souffre encore. Cette souffrance ne lui passera pas tant qu'il ne saura pas toute la vérité.

« Je suis tellement désolé que tu aies dû traverser toutes ces choses...dis-je en humant son odeur. Je te promets que plus rien de tout ça ne se produira. Je ne veux plus vivre loin de toi, et je ne veux pas savoir que tu te sens mal à cause de ça...

— C'est facile à dire...fit-il en resserrant ses bras autour de moi. Je suis tellement heureux de te savoir avec moi, de pouvoir...te sentir de nouveau mien, comme avant... Mais tu vois, c'est comme s'il manquait des pages. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'est arrivé ce jour-là, je ne sais pas ce que tu as vécu les années suivantes, et...ça... Ça me fait peur. J'ai peur de ce silence, de ce trou dans notre histoire...

— Anders, je...

— Je sais...Si tu ne me dis rien c'est pour me protéger. Je voudrais te croire Mitch, mais...J'ai besoin de savoir la vérité. Et nous agirons en conséquence ensuite.. ? »

Je me décollai doucement de lui et le regardai droit dans les yeux. Il voulait savoir, ça se voyait, et je comprenais parfaitement. Mais je ne savais pas si c'était une bonne idée... Je voulais le protéger de ce monde de dingue, mais j'avais ce fardeau, tout ce poids sur les épaules... Je détestais lui mentir, lui cacher la vérité... Mais je faisais ça pour son bien.

« Mitchell, si tu veux que je sois heureux...Alors dit-moi ce qu'il s'est passé réellement... Je ne veux pas de secrets entre nous. S'il y a trop de secrets, ça ne pourra pas fonctionner... »

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure pour réfléchir. Je ne voulais pas le perdre, pas après tout le mal que je m'étais donné pour le récupérer. Mais...il avait raison. Je voulais son bonheur, et ce n'est pas en restant fermé et en lui mentant qu'il sera heureux avec moi.

Je soupirai bruyamment avant de fermer les yeux. C'était décidé, j'allais tout lui raconter.

« Très bien...fis-je en expirant bruyamment. Mais ce que je m'apprête à te dire...est complètement dingue. Tu ne me croiras peut-être pas, mais sache que c'est la vérité. Tu me laisses tout t'expliquer, et si tu as des questions, attends que j'ai terminé.

— Je...D'accord, fit-il en s'asseyant sur une souche. Je t'écoute. »

Je me plaçai devant lui, les yeux rivés au sol pour tenter de remettre les pièces du puzzle en place et dans le bon ordre. Mes doigts se tordaient sous le stress et l'angoisse. Est-ce que je devais vraiment le lui dire ? Oui. Oui il le fallait. Pour moi, pour lui. Pour nous...

« Ce jour-là, je me suis réellement fait attaquer. Mais pas par un animal sauvage, comme avez pu le penser. C'était un homme, enfin...d'apparence. (Il fronça les sourcils). C'était en fait...un...un vampire. Hup, non, fis-je en l'empêchant de parler, laisse-moi continuer. Il m'a transformé ce jour-là, et quand on devient vampire, on a plus de poux. Ce qui explique mon soit disant décès par les médecins. Mais lorsque je me suis réveillé à la morgue, il y avait mon assassin devant moi, déguisé en médecin légiste (Il fronça de nouveau les sourcils) Oui...un véritable enfoiré.

— C'était lui...Herrick.. ?

— Oui. Il m'a fait comprendre de manière assez convaincante que j'étais à mon tour un vampire et... également convaincu de ne pas te revoir. Car j'étais débutant, et je ne contrôlais rien sur cette soif abominable qui me tiraillait les tripes, et si je ne l'avais pas suivis pour apprendre, je t'aurais probablement tué, Anders. (Il baissa les yeux et déglutit bruyamment). Voilà pourquoi je suis parti... Je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux que tu ne sois au courant de rien pour te protéger. Te protéger d'eux, et de moi. Et c'est aussi pour ça que je suis toujours le même après douze ans... et surtout aussi pour cela que je suis toujours vivant. Enfin...C'est pas vraiment mort non-plus... C'est compliqué à définir. »

Je m'arrêtai un instant dans mon histoire et observai Anders. Il avait la tête baissé, puis il la releva dans ma direction avant de se mettre à sourire, puis à rire nerveusement.

« Nan...en effet, je ne te crois pas.

— Mais bon sang, Andy ! Je ne te mens pas ! Fis-je sur le point de céder. Je suis vraiment un vampire ! Comment expliquerais-tu ce miracle que je sois encore là, sinon ? Est-ce que j'ai une tête à plaisanter, là ?

— Non, pas vraiment en fait. Mais tu vois, c'est un peu gros comme truc. Les vampires sont des légendes, tout comme les fantômes et les loup-garous !

— Non en fait. Ils existent eux aussi.

— Je veux une preuve de ce que tu m'avances.

— De quoi ? Pour les loup-garous ? Nan parce qu'il faudrait attendre le 27 et là nous sommes que le 5...

— Mais non Mitchell, j'en ai rien à faire des loup-garous. Je parle de toi, que tu es sois disant un vampire. »

Ah...Bah oui, il se fiche des loup-garous, c'est normal après tout. Tant qu'il n'en aura pas vu un pour de vrai, il ne s'en préoccupera pas, c'est sûr.

« D'accord, je vais te le prouver. Mais je t'en pris, ne t'enfuis pas. Je ne te ferais jamais de mal. »

Je m'approchai de lui et m'accroupis pour être à sa hauteur. Je pris sa main dans la mienne pour le rassurer et là, je le sentis se détendre. Il était tendu ? Il devait sûrement y croire un peu puisqu'il semblait effrayer à l'idée que je lui prouve. Peut-être croit-il que je vais le mordre ? Boire son sang ? Je me mis à sourire en y pensant. Heureusement que nous avons une autre façon.

J'ancrai alors mon regard dans le sien, et clignai des yeux une seule fois pour qu'ils deviennent noirs.

« Oh putain ! Cria-t-il en reculant d'un bond.

— A-Anders, n'ai pas peur, je ne vais rien te faire !

— C'est quoi ce bordel, Mitchell !

— Je te l'ai dit ! Je...Je suis un vampire. »

Il me regarda de haut en bas puis ferma les yeux, sur le point de pleurer. Je remis alors mes yeux à la normal et m'approchai de lui pour l'enlacer, mais il recula. Q-Quoi ?

« And...Anders... ? Fis-je le cœur serrer.

— N-Ne t'approches pas de moi. »

Il se mit à pleurer mais continua de marcher à reculons pour s'éloigner de moi. Il serra un instant son poing devant sa bouche, comme pour retenir un sanglot, puis me tourna le dos pour s'enfuir à travers les bois, et probablement rentrer chez lui.

Les larmes se mirent alors à couler abondamment sur mes joues, et un mélange de colère et de tristesse me submergea soudainement. Pourquoi lui avais-je tout dit ? Ce n'était pas une bonne idée, je le savais.. ! Alors pourquoi lui avoir dit !?

« Oh Anders...Pourquoi.. ? »

Je resserrai la mâchoire tellement cette colère envers moi-même grandissait, et me brûlait les entrailles. Je serrai les poings violemment et, complètement hors de moi, donnai un gros coup de poing dans la pierre du mémorial, qui se fissura.

« Quel con ! QUEL CON !, criai-je en continuant de frapper la pierre. Pourquoi est-ce que je lui ai raconté tout ça ?! Je m'attendais à quoi ! Que ça passe crème ?! Qu'il m'aime malgré le fait que je sois un monstre ?! »

Et je continuais, encore et encore de m'exploser les phalanges contre la pierre rêche et brute, jusqu'à ce que je ne sente plus ma main toute entière. La tête me tournait tant les larmes me fatiguaient, et tant la douleur était insoutenable dans mon poing et dans ma poitrine. C'est alors que je réalisai que mon poing était complètement ouvert, en sang...et que la pierre en était maculée. Je me laissai tomber à genou au sol, et mon regard se perdit dans le vide.

J'avais récupéré Anders le temps de quelques heures...et le voilà qu'il me quitte. Quel idiot...je ne suis qu'un idiot.. !

**Point de vue d'Anders**

Je ne pouvais pas y croire. Mitchell était réellement 'quelque chose' ! Il n'était pas humain, c'était certain. Mais...Il avait les yeux noirs ! C'était si terrifiant... J'ai tellement paniqué que j'ai préféré m'enfuir. Je ne pouvais pas...avoir une relation avec lui. Il était un...un monstre, s'il disait vrai. Il me faisait peur.

Il fallait que je l'oublie pour de bon.

J'étais retourné chez mon frère pour récupérer ma voiture et rentrer chez moi. Il fallait que je me pose un instant, que je fasse le vide dans ma tête, car pour le moment toutes mes pensées étaient dirigées vers Mitchell, et son regard aussi noir que de l'encre de chine. C'était...Argh, je ne devais plus y penser.

J'arrivai enfin chez moi, et entrai avant de me diriger vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche froide. Ça sera parfait pour remettre les idées en place. Je restai de longue minutes sous l'eau, à ne rien faire, à faire simplement le vide...J'avais comme une sensation de légèreté, de sérénité... Mais je sursautai soudainement lorsque j'entendis la porte d'entrée claquer. Je sortis alors de la douche, m'enroulai dans une serviette et pris le revolver qui était encore dans le holster accroché à ma ceinture de pantalon. Je le pris en main, prêt à tirer, et m'avançai doucement dans le couloir. Il savait où je vivais. Et si c'était lui ? S'il venait pour me faire du mal ? Et me tuer ?

« Anders ! Hurla soudainement Amanda en me voyant pointer l'arme sur elle. Bon sang ! Baisse-ça tout de suite ! »

Réalisant mes gestes, je baissai mon arme et la jetai sur le meuble à côté de moi comme si elle était soudainement en fusion. Je relevai les yeux vers Mandy qui me regarda d'un air terrorisé. Je m'approchai alors d'elle et la pris lentement dans mes bras pour me faire pardonner. Bon sang...J'ai pointé une arme sur elle !

« Anders... Que se passe-t-il pour que tu ais eu peur comme ça ? Tu croyais que c'était qui ?

— J-Je...je suis désolé Mandy... Je croyais que...que c'était...le meurtrier de mon enquête.

— Ça te ronge, Anders, fit-elle en se décollant de moi. Tu vas finir par devenir fou et par nous tuer ! »

Fou.. ? Non, je ne suis pas fou. Et puis, si je n'arrête pas le meurtrier, ça va vraiment mal finir un jour. Mon souffle se coupa un instant, réalisant peu à peu certaines choses.

Les meurtres ont tous le même procédé : le corps de la victime gisant dans une marre de sang, et la gorge de percée. Et si...Mitchell avait un lien avec cette histoire ? Après tout... Les vampires mordent bien au niveau de la gorge ? Et...les traces sur le cou des victimes, sont assez ressemblantes à une morsure.. ! Non, ce n'est pas possible que ce soit Mitchell... Car après tout, l'assassin de ces personnes est une femme. Alors... Serait-elle une...vampire ? Et...oh mais oui, tout devient clair à présent ! Et si ce vampire Herrick, qui est policier, aurait effacé la présence de cette femme dans les archives ? Peut-être que Mitchell sait finalement quelque chose, puisqu'il connaît cet homme et que c'est soit disant lui qui l'a transformé en monstre. Argh, je sens que je suis sur le point de toucher du doigt la solution ! Mais quelque chose manquait... Et puis il fallait que j'aille demander des informations à Mitchell, or là, c'était tout simplement impossible. Pas après ce qu'il m'avait avoué et montré. Bon sang, quand je pense que...que nous nous sommes embrassés !

« Anders... ? Tout va bien ?

— Oui, tout va très bien...fis-je en regardant Amanda. Je pense avoir une piste pour cette affaire. (Elle se mit à soupirer) Mais...je vais rester avec toi... J'ai besoin de toi, Mandy...Je t'aime.. »

Je me penchai pour l'embrasser et l'attirer contre moi. C'était...étrange. J'avais l'impression de faire une énorme erreur d'agir ainsi. Mais pourquoi ? Et puis pourquoi mon 'je t'aime' avait sonné si faux à mes oreilles.. ? J'aimais Amanda, alors pourquoi est-ce que j'avais l'impression de lui mentir ?

Je sentis ses bras s'enrouler autour de mon cou pour répondre plus franchement à mon baiser, et je nous fis pivoter pour la plaquer gentiment contre le mur. Mes mains se glissèrent à l'intérieur de sa veste pour la lui retirer hâtivement alors que je pressai mon bassin contre le sien. J'avais envie d'elle, cela faisait bien trop longtemps que nous n'avions plus fait l'amour. Une fois sa veste à terre ainsi que son T-shirt et ma serviette, je l'attrapai sous les cuisses pour nous mener jusqu'à notre lit et commencer les choses sérieuses. Mais ça, cher lecteurs, je ne le garde rien que pour moi.

Une bonne demi heure plus tard, alors qu'Amanda s'était endormie contre moi sous les draps, quelque chose m'empêchait de fermer également l'œil. Et je ne savais pas quoi en penser, je ne savais pas quoi faire.. ! J'étais terrorisé...

Pendant tout le long où nous étions en train de faire l'amour, je ne pensais pas à Mandy. Mais à lui, à Mitchell. Et j'étais presque à deux doigts de dire son nom au moment fatidique. Que devais-je en conclure ? Que je...j'aimais vraiment Mitchell... ? Qu'il soit...un vampire, ou pas ? J'avais beau essayer de le chasser de mes pensées depuis les bois de County Park, mais rien n'y faisait. Plus j'essayais et plus il s'ancrait.

En y pensant, je ne devais pas avoir si peur de Mitchell... Il ne m'avait rien fait de mal, il avait simplement dit la vérité...une vérité que j'avais demandé qu'il me raconte... Et voilà ce que je lui faisais ? Je savais qu'il m'aimait, et il avait prit énormément de mal à vouloir me protéger de ce terrible secret et de sa nouvelle nature. Et moi, je lui dit que je ne voulais plus qu'il m'approche et je me suis enfuis. Bon sang...quel idiot... Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si le fait que des choses étranges existaient était nouveau pour moi ! Ma propre famille n'est pas normale. Nous sommes tous la réincarnation d'un dieu nordique. Je suis Bragi, dieu de la poésie !

Et je ne l'ai même pas dis à Mitchell... Alors que son histoire est bien plus dramatique et difficile que la mienne.

Je posai une main sur mes yeux pour trouver une solution à ce problème. Il fallait que j'aille voir Mitchell, que je lui demande pardon... que je lui dise que je l'aime. Car oui, maintenant j'étais bel et bien certain que j'aimais Mitchell. J'avais toujours des sentiments pour Amanda, ça oui, mais...depuis qu'il est revenu dans ma vie, je la trahis. Et je me sens très coupable. Elle qui redoutait que je la trompe, voilà que je mets les pieds dans le plat.

Je me levai discrètement du lit pour aller m'habiller et partir de la maison. Nous étions en début de soirée désormais, et Jean était chez le père de Mandy. Il fallait que quelqu'un aille la chercher.

Après être parti la chercher chez son grand-père, un silence religieux s'installa entre elle et moi. Pourtant, j'avais comme le pressentiment qu'elle voulait me parler.

« Jee ? Tu es sûre que ça va ? Fis-je en regardant dans le rétroviseur.

— Il faut que je te dise quelque chose, commença-t-elle, pendant ma sieste chez papi, j'ai fais un rêve bizarre.

— Raconte-moi donc...

— Il y avait un monsieur, grand...aux cheveux sombres. J'étais assise dans le coin d'une pièce et il s'était mit devant moi, en me tournant le dos. Mais je savais qu'il était pas humain, parce qu'il sentait bizarre et qu'il avait les yeux noirs. »

Mon cœur s'accéléra subitement à cette description. On aurait pu croire qu'elle avait rêvé de Mitchell... et puis ces yeux...noirs, encore une fois.

« Et...qu'a-t-il fait, ce monsieur bizarre ?

— Il a bondi sur un autre pour le tuer en lui mangeant la gorge. »

C'en était de trop. Je m'arrêtai sur le bas côté de la route et descendis de la voiture pour me mettre quelques minutes à l'arrière et discuter avec elle.

« Jean...Ce rêve...Est-ce qu'il te semblait réel ?

— Oui, et ça va arriver pour de vrai... Mais je ne veux pas qu'on me fasse du mal... J'ai peur...

— Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, fis-je en la prenant dans mes bras, ce n'est qu'un mauvais rêve après tout... Tu sais, le docteur a dit que tu débordais d'imagination, et que ces petites absences que tu avais n'étaient pas bien méchantes... Alors tout ira bien...Hm ?

— Non papa...Tant qu'ils sauront, tout n'ira pas bien.

— Saurons quoi, Jee ? »

Ses yeux roulèrent alors pour laisser apparaître le blanc de ses yeux et elle s'évanouit dans mes bras. Oh bon sang ! Jean !

« Jee ! Jee ! Hey, ma chérie, réponds-moi ! Jee ! »

Je me calmai un instant et la serrais contre moi. Elle avait fait un malaise, il ne fallait pas la perturber de trop. Il fallait simplement attendre qu'elle se réveille. Calme-toi Anders, ce n'est pas bien méchant... Tout va bien se passer.

Je patientai alors quelques minutes tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'elle venait de me raconter. Elle avait dit que ce rêve lui avait semblé réel et qu'il allait se produire... Et si...Et si ce n'était que les prémices de sa réincarnation.. ? Qui pouvait-elle bien être ? La seule déesse que je connais, de nom, qui pourrait voir l'avenir est Frigg.

Je jetai un regard à Jean qui commençait à revenir doucement à elle. Je pris son visage entre mes mains et le lui dégageai de quelques mèches de cheveux.

« Hey, ma chérie...Tu...Tu vas bien .. ?

— Papa.. ? Depuis quand t'es là.. ?

— Je...Je suis venu te chercher chez ton grand-père, il y a une vingtaine de minutes. Comment te sens-tu ?

— Mal...J'ai mal à la tête et j'ai très soif... »

Je m'empressai de saisir alors la bouteille d'eau qui était sur le siège du passager avant, et la fit boire quelques gorgées pour qu'elle se sente déjà un peu mieux. Elle avait encore eu une absence...mais celle-ci était plutôt longue. Si c'était effectivement les prémices de sa réincarnation, nous ne pouvions rien y faire... Mais je restais toujours troublé par la nature de cette réincarnation. Qui pouvait-elle être ? Pour ça, il faudra attendre dix-sept ans avant de le savoir...

Mais quoi qu'il en sois, si ce rêve va se réaliser, cela veut dire que Mitchell va rencontrer ma famille proche. Et qu'elle est en danger. Peut-être pas à cause de lui, mais si cet Herrick s'en prend à ma famille, alors je...je ne sais pas ce que je lui ferais. Je le tuerais s'il le faut.

« Dors un peu, fis-je en lui coinçant sa peluche dans son cou. Ça ne va pas te faire de mal, nous avons encore une bonne dizaine de minutes devant nous... »

Je l'embrassai alors sur le front et retournai au volant pour reprendre la route. Finalement, j'ai quelques autres problèmes avec ma famille et l'enquête. Ça attendra pour Mitchell.

* * *

**Oui, pardonnez-moi d'avoir fait un chapitre si...opposé au précédent é.è**

Mais bon, tout ne peut être rose dans la vie... Et quand on s'engage dans quelque chose, il faut aussi prendre son courage à deux mains pour que ça dure...  
J'avoue que c'est assez difficile d'avoir fait un passage comme ça, car (perso) s'il avait existé en véritable épisode, j'aurais pleuré comme une gamine xD Mais dans une sens, je me suis dit qu'Anders ne pouvait pas simplement faire : "Okey ! Pourquoi pas ? Après tout je suis un dieu, alors des trucs bizarre, j'en vois tous les jours !" Ouais...ç'aurait pu se passer ainsi ! Mais...non x), parce que même si t'es un dieu, tu t'attends certainement pas à ce que ton copain soit un vampire ! BREF !

Alors pardonnez ma pudeur, mais le rapport sexuel entre Amanda et Anders je l'ai sauté... Dézouley ! .  
Mais ça me met tellement mal à l'aise ce genre de truc ! C'est...trop bizarre à expliquer, c'est... je sais pas. Entre deux gars ça passe crème ! O.O Alors qu'entre un homme et une femme, bah... je sais pas, ça coince. Alors j'espère que ça n'aura pas trop 'cassé' la chose de l'avoir sauté ainsi (je viens de relire la phrase, ça fait très ambigu...xD).

Encore un passage avec Jean... Ce qu'elle a vu est un élément important de l'histoire, car ça sera probablement vers les derniers chapitres, où les choses s'accéléreront et où le moment le plus inattendu se produira (Mouais...c'est plus si inattendu que ça maintenant...xD). J'aime beaucoup jouer sur ces petites absences, et j'adore cette gamine aussi ! J'aime beaucoup aussi la relation qui va se développer entre elle et Mitchell lorsqu'ils feront connaissance... Genre le tonton protecteur xD Bon, je vais vous donner un indice sur la réincarnation de Jean: ce n'est pas Frigg ! (bah ouais, Axl serait bien dans la merde, et Anders aussi xD) Et je ne crois pas que quelqu'un en soit la réincarnation dans TAJ (je voudrais pas voler la vedette à quelqu'un d'autre !) Si je peux vous donner un indice sans trop vous dire...hm...Son nom contient minimum trois lettres et une voyelle ! (héhé, c'est très flou, je sais !)

Voilà, n'hésitez pas à laisser vos reviews et me dire vos impressions sur ce chapitre et si vous avez des questions sur les autres, aussi ! :D J'essaierai de vous répondre sans trop vous spoiler, héhé !

On se retrouve au chapitre 7 ! :D  
(Où George et Annie vont se faire griller par Anders !)  
PS: Non non, ils n'ont pas de relation ensemble xD C'est autre chose !

Bisouuus ! :D


	8. Un frère qui en sait trop ?

**1. Appartenance:** Les personnages présents dans cette fiction ainsi que son univers appartiennent à Toby Whitehouse (_Being Human_) et à James Griffin (_The Almighty Johnsons_)

**2. Rating:** Je la note "T+" car l'univers sera à peu près identique à ceux des deux séries (ce qui reste correct tout de même) Mais certains chapitres pourront être "M" en raison de certaines scènes de violence ou de sexe (comme dans les deux séries en fait xD).

**3. Autre: **Eh bien là aussi les 20 vues sont vite arrivés ! xD J'ai également compris que le précédent chapitre vous avait ému à cause de la réaction d'Anders après la terrible annonce de Mitchell... Mais ne vous en faites pas, les choses vont rapidement s'arranger :)  
Je réponds vite fait à quelques questions qu'on m'a posées : **_"Si Jean est une déesse, cela veut dire que ses deux parents sont des dieux. Est-ce que Amanda est une déesse ou as-tu simplement triché ?"_** (PissenlitPower) Alors...Non, je n'ai pas triché héhé xD C'est un petit spoil du coup, mais pas très important donc je me permets d'y répondre. Amanda est bien une déesse, mais Anders ne l'a jamais su car bien trop occupé par son boulot et tourmenté par son passé. En revanche, ses frères le savent mais ne lui ont jamais dit...héhé. "_**Dans Being Human, Mitchell est accusé de pédophilie à cause de la vidéo de Lauren qui est accidentellement arrivée entre les mains de son petit voisin. Est-ce que tu vas évoquer un quelconque passage identique ?**"_(LouOak) Alors j'y ai réfléchis après avoir lu ta réview et je me suis imaginé quelques scènes avec Jean, et j'ai fini par penser que non, car j'ai pas trouvé de prétexte xD."_**Est-ce que Jean serait la réincarnation de Skuld (déesse de l'avenir) ou de Sif ( à cause des cheveux blonds et tout...) ?"**_ (LouOak) Alors ni l'une ni l'autre xD Le fait d'avoir des flashs sur l'avenir est, en réalité, simplement dû au fait que sa réincarnation tente de s'affirmer un peu trop vite. Et comme c'est la seule chose qui a intrigué Anders, il à pensé à une déesse prédisant l'avenir. OR, il faut plutôt se pencher sur le fait qu'elle sait que Mitchell n'est pas normal, qu'il est "bizarre" (Alors qu'Anders n'a rien capté avant que Mitchell ne le lui dise).

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

**Point de vue d'Anders.**

Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis que j'avais su la véritable nature de Mitchell, et j'étais resté cloué à mon fauteuil, au poste, depuis ce temps-là. J'étais persuadé d'avoir une piste pour mon enquête, il fallait que j'avance, c'était très important.

« Oh Anders, fit Karen en entrant dans mon bureau, ton frère est là.

— Lequel ? Fis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

— Tu sais...celui aux cheveux bruns, mi-longs...

— Ah oui, fais-le entrer. »

Elle sortit alors pour aller chercher mon aîné et l'inviter à entrer dans mon bureau. Mike s'avança alors vers moi, et prit soin de refermer la porte derrière lui avant.

« Que voulais-tu me dire Anders ?

— C'est à propos de Jean. Je suis très inquiet.

— C'est à cause de son problème d'absences ?

— Oui... Selon Mandy, c'est de plus en plus fréquent, plus long et plus... inquiétant. Je pense que ce sont les prémices de sa réincarnation.

— Si jeune ? S'étonna Mike. Mais elle n'a que quatre ans, Anders. Comment pourrait-elle subir les premiers signes ?

— J'en sais rien, fis-je en soupirant. Mais je suis certain que ces absences sont liées à ça. Et puis... elle dit des choses de plus en plus bizarres lorsque ce n'est...'plus elle'. Et j'ai peur qu'Amanda se doute de quelque chose. Elle ne doit pas savoir pour nous, tout comme tu tiens Valérie à l'écart de cette histoire. »

Il s'assit en face de moi, de l'autre côté du bureau, et s'appuya sur ses coudes. Il me demanda alors pourquoi je ne lui en avait pas parlé plus tôt, mais je lui dis que le travail me prenait beaucoup de temps, et que l'état de Jee n'était pas aussi alarmant.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte lors de ces...'absences' ?

— Qu'elle voit des gens qu'elle ne connaît pas, qu'elle voit des fantômes, qu'elle fait des rêves prémonitoires...

— Des rêves prémonitoires ? Fit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Tu sais qu'il n'y a qu'une seule déesse qui peut avoir ce genre de dons ?

— Oui, je sais. Frigg. Mais nous ne pouvons pas tirer des conclusions trop hâtivement... Pour le moment, rien de ses rêves ne se sont réalisés. Ce n'est peut-être pas un signe ?

— Ou peut-être que si... Il faudra rassembler toute la famille pour en parler.

— Oui...peut-être que Ty saura quelque chose que nous ne savons pas... Après tout, il est Hod...Et vu les choses glauques que Jee raconte lors de ses absences, Ty pourra peut-être savoir, lui qui est le dieu des ténèbres et de l'hiver. »

Je vis Mike se réinstaller sur sa chaise puis soupirer. Quelque chose le tracassait... Je me levai alors de ma place et m'appuyai contre le bois juste à ses côtés.

« Que se passe-t-il, Mike ?

— Prends soin de ta fille, Anders. Il ne faut pas qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit.

— Mike...Jean est la chose qui me raccrochera toujours à ce monde, et ce même si j'avais envie de mourir, je ne le ferais jamais, car elle m'est précieuse.

— Ne gâche pas cette chance... Tu sais que je n'arrive pas à avoir d'enfants avec Valérie et...et je pensais que c'était à cause du fait que j'étais un dieu et elle une humaine. Mais tu es la preuve du contraire.. ! Tu as eu une fille avec une humaine. Je t'envie énormément, tu sais... Alors profite d'avoir une enfant, profite de pouvoir la serrer dans tes bras, de la coucher tous les soirs. Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour être à ta place et avoir un rôle de père. »

Je baissai la tête, me sentant soudainement coupable de la détresse qui se lisait dans les yeux de Mikkel. Oui, j'étais le seul d'entre nous qui avait un enfant. Et je ne comprend pas trop pourquoi à vrai dire... Ty ne trouve pas de copine, alors c'est logique qu'il ne soit pas père, et Axl encore bien moins. Mais Mike... Je pouvais sentir cette rage, cette hargne qui brûlait au fond de lui. Il voulait être père, il voulait vivre ce que je vis. Je me mis à soupirer puis à le fixer.

« Pour revenir à Jee...fis-je doucement. Tu proposes quoi exactement ?

— Que tu l'emmènes avec toi, et que nous l'observions...

— Quand ça.. ?

— La semaine prochaine, fit-il sérieusement. Jour pour jour.

— Quoi ? Mais...Mais la semaine prochaine c'est l'anniversaire d'Axl ! Nous sommes censés aller en Nouvelle-Zélande !

— Justement ! Nous pourrons voir Olaf. Il est le plus apte à nous aider dans ce cas-là... »

Je passai ma main sur mon visage et fermai un instant les yeux. Bon sang...Et qui allait s'occuper d'elle lors du rituel ? Nous serons tous avec Axl ce jour-là, qui s'occupera de Jean ?!

« Tu te demandes qui s'occupera d'elle pendant notre absence ?

— Tu lis dans mes pensées ?

— Non, l'inquiétude se lit sur ton visage, Anders. Alors si tu te poses vraiment cette question, moi j'ai une réponse. »

Je le regardai en coin pour l'observer et il hocha doucement la tête avec un sourire en coin.

« Non. Non non non.. ! Pas Mitchell.

— Et pourquoi pas ? Vous vous entendez bien tous les deux ?

— Il ne sait pas que j'ai une fille, ni même une compagne ! Et puis...nous...nous nous sommes quittés en mauvais terme, il y a trois jours... Je ne veux pas le revoir.

— Anders, Anders... Arrête de te mentir à toi-même... Tu crois sérieusement que je n'ai pas vu à quel point vous étiez heureux de vous revoir ? (je restai silencieux, il n'avait pas tort) Et puis, pourquoi vous seriez-vous quitté en mauvais terme ? Hm ? »

Je me mis à rire nerveusement. Pour qui se prenait-il, là ? Il n'a jamais rien su de la relation que j'entretenais avec Mitchell lorsque nous étions plus jeunes, et il ne sait certainement pas non plus que nous nous sommes embrassés dans la salle de bain il y a trois jours. Mais la chose qu'il ne se doute pas, c'est qu'effectivement, je peux entrer en conflit avec Mitchell, surtout après ce qu'il m'avait avoué. Au fond de moi, j'avais confiance en Mitchell, car s'il avait voulu me faire du mal il l'aurait fait. Mais voilà, sa nature était dangereuse et je ne voulais pas que Jean se retrouve seule avec lui. Pas après l'étrange rêve qu'elle a fait.

« Écoute, tout n'est pas rose, et une dispute peut vite éclater, et ce même pour un rien, fis-je en me mettant à faire les cent pas. Et c'est... ce qu'il s'est passé avec Mitchell il y a quelques jours... Je ne veux plus le revoir. Pas tout de suite...

— Nous avons encore une semaine, tu sais .. ?

— Mike, tu ne comprends pas...Ce n'est pas toi qui viens de me dire de veiller sur ma fille ?

— Tu crois que Mitchell est un danger pour elle ?

— Oui ! »

Il fronça les sourcils et se leva pour s'approcher de moi. Je serrai la mâchoire en le voyant approcher et baissai les yeux.

« Tu me caches quelque chose...

— Oui, et j'ai mes raisons...

— Anders...fit-il en posant ses mains sur mes épaules. Est-ce que c'est grave ?

— Plutôt oui.

— Bon sang, fit-il en baissant la tête avant d'ancrer ses yeux dans les miens. Tu ne me rassures pas du tout là. Tu sais que tu peux me confier ce que tu as sur le cœur. Et si tu veux que cela reste un secret, je ne dirais rien. A personne. »

Il avait raison. Je lui avais caché ma relation avec Mitchell, il y a douze ans, et voilà que ça recommence. Mais je n'ai personne avec qui en parler... J'aurais pu avec Tyrone, mais nous n'avons plus la même complicité qu'avant, et il m'a clairement fait comprendre qu'il n'approuverait pas que je trompe Mandy avec Mitchell.

« D'accord, fis-je en soupirant. Mais ne t'emporte pas... Je t'en pris... »

Je m'arrêtai net en réalisant qu'il s'agit, presque, des mots exactes que Mitchell avait dit il y a trois jours lorsqu'il s'était confié à moi. Je me sens si mal tout à coup... C'est dur pour moi de raconter ça à Mike, alors Mitchell qui devait me dire qu'il était un vampire... Pff... Quel idiot.

« Mitchell et moi sommes sortis ensemble pendant deux ans. Quand nous étions plus jeunes...

— S-Sérieux ? Je l'ignorais... Pourquoi nous l'avoir caché ?

— J'avais peur de ta réaction. De savoir que ton petit frère était bisexuel t'aurait probablement...perturbé. (Il se mit à rire) Ne te moques pas ! J'avais peur de te décevoir, alors je n'ai rien dit... Mais bon, ça fait partie du passé cette histoire. Or, le fait de l'avoir revu douze ans plus tard...

— Je crois comprendre... Tu l'aimes toujours ?

— Je...fis-je les mains tremblantes. Bordel que oui, je l'aime toujours ! (je pris mon visage entre mes mains) Et j'ai super peur de lui actuellement, et j'aime toujours Amanda, je ne veux pas tout foutre en l'air entre elle et moi ! J'aime les deux, c'est tellement dur ! Et rien se semble vouloir s'arranger depuis trois jours ! »

Je sentis la poigne de Mike se resserrer sur mon bras, ce qui me poussa à le regarder. Il souriait, mais il semblait embêter en même temps. J'avais envie de tout lui cracher au visage, lui dire que Mitchell et moi nous étions fougueusement embrassés, qu'il était un vampire, que j'avais peur de cette nature et que je pensais à lui lorsque je couchais avec Mandy. Mais je ne pouvais pas... Quelque chose au fond de moi me disait que le secret de Mitchell devait justement en rester un, comme pour celui de notre famille. Mais j'étais tellement perdu, je ne savais ni que dire, ni que faire à ce sujet. J'avais besoin d'en parler avec quelqu'un, de savoir quelles décisions prendre.. !

« J'imagine que ce n'est pas facile, effectivement...fit-il en soupirant. Mais ne brise pas ce lien que tu as retrouvé avec Mitchell. Même si vous restez que des amis proches, tu ne dois pas gâcher cette nouvelle chance. Tu as terriblement souffert de son absence pendant les cinq années qui ont suivit... Je suis certain que si vous décidiez de ne plus vous voir, tu repartirais de plus belle. Tu vois dans quel état te met cette histoire ? Tu as besoin de retrouver ton pilier de soutien, ta pierre angulaire ! Ouvre les yeux Anders, de quelconques façons que ce soit, tu as besoin de lui. Comme disait Ty, il y a trois jours, nous avons perdu notre fougueux Anders le jour de tes dix-huit ans. Tes pouvoirs avaient plus d'impact sur toi lorsque tu ignorais encore que tu étais Bragi, et voilà que même toi, ta réincarnation à complètement baissé le bras.

— Est-ce que je peux lui dire ?

— Quoi donc ?

— Que je suis Bragi.

— Je...Je ne pense pas que ce soit une si bonne idée, tu sais.

— Mais il m'a confié un énorme secret, et c'est à cause de ça que nous nous sommes quittés en mauvais terme il y a trois jours. Car ça m'a effrayé. Et maintenant, en y réfléchissant, c'est un aussi gros secret que le nôtre. Je me dois de me faire pardonner, de lui prouver à mon tour que je lui fais assez confiance pour lui dire mon très gros secret.

— Écoute...fit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte. Toi seul peux sentir si Mitchell est digne de confiance à ce sujet. Si tu sens que ça ne craint rien de lui dire que tu es Bragi, alors vas-y. Mais que ça ne s'ébruite pas. »

Il hocha la tête et quitta mon bureau. Mon regard était perdu dans le vide, mais je finis par sourire puis à lâcher un petit rire. Je savais ce que je devais faire maintenant.

Je sortis à mon tour de mon bureau et me dirigeai vers la cafeteria où se trouvait Karen.

« Kary, je dois m'absenter quelques heures. Est-ce que tu peux faire quelque chose pour moi ?

— Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi, Anders.

— Super, est-ce que- Quoi ? Fis-je en m'arrêtant. Tu as dit quoi ?

— Rien du tout ! Que veux-tu que je fasse ?

— Eh...Je...fis-je perturbé. Peux-tu faire des recherches sur l'officier Herrick du poste Sud de Bristol ? Reste discrète, ça peut s'avérer être très dangereux.

— Très bien, je m'y mets de suite. »

Je la remerciais encore une fois puis quittai le poste pour prendre ma voiture et rouler jusqu'à chez Mitchell. Une fois sur place, je descendis et me dirigeai vers la porte pour ensuite toquer. Je vis alors George m'ouvrir et écarquiller grand les yeux.

« A-Anders ! Quelle...Quelle surprise !

— Salut George, est-ce que...est-ce que Mitchell est là ?

— Eh...Eh bien...N-Non...

— Vraiment ? Fis-je en fronçant les sourcils. Il est peut-être à l'hôpital ?

— A vrai dire, fis George en retirant ses lunettes. Nous en savons rien... Nous ne l'avons pas vu depuis trois jours et il ne répond pas lorsque nous l'appelons.

— Quoi ? »

Remarquant ma consternation, George m'invita à entrer. C'est alors que je vis...Annie, oui c'est ça, s'avancer vers nous, puis elle aussi s'étonner de me voir.

« Oh...Ce...C'est toi, fit-elle comme déçu. Tu viens pour Mitchell.. ?

— Oui, mais George vient de me dire que vous n'avez pas de nouvelle de lui depuis trois jours.

— C'est vrai...fit-elle en pinçant les lèvres. Je m'inquiète beaucoup pour lui. J'ai peur qu'il fasse des bêtises...

— Des bêtises ?

— Oh euh...intervint soudainement George, Annie veut dire par-là que, euh...euh...Qu'il a des tendances suicidaires !

— Quoi ?! Fis-je en même temps qu'Annie. (je la regardai troublé)

— Ah oh oui ! Reprit-elle en souriant nerveusement. Oui, des tendances suicidaires...Mitchell, oui...c'est vrai... »

Je les regardais un à un, essayant de percevoir ce qui n'allait pas entre ces deux-là. Ils me mentaient, ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu du visage. Mais pourquoi me mentaient-ils ? Et puis... J'imagine très mal Mitchell ayant des tendances suicidaires. Quoi qu'après ce que j'ai pu lui faire subir il y a trois jours, je ne sais pas comment il pourrait réagir...

« Écoutez, je ne sais pas ce que vous tentez de me cacher tous les deux, fis-je en plongeant mon regard dans le leur tour à tour, mais sachez que je ne suis pas n'importe qui pour Mitchell, et si vous savez quelque chose, dites-le-moi.

— On sait ce que tu représentes pour lui, fit George en train de nettoyer ses lunettes avec le bas de son T-shirt, m-mais... nous ne pouvons rien te dire.

— Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas parti à sa recherche dans ce cas ? Vous savez qu'après une absence de plus de 48 heures sans nouvelles est considérée comme une disparition ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir contacté la police ?

— Parce que Mitchell ne peut pas avoir affaire à la police.

— Mais je suis moi-même policier ! Je vais le retrouver. »

Je fis demi-tour pour repartir mais j'entendis la voix d'Annie m'interpeller. Je me tournai alors lentement vers elle, qui commençait à se tordre les doigts et à lancer des regards de détresse à George. Ce dernier secoua frénétiquement la tête négativement alors qu'Annie la hocha lentement à l'affirmative.

« Non Annie...Ne lui dit rien...

— Ne pas me dire quoi ? Fis-je plus sévèrement. Il s'agit de Mitchell ! Si je dois savoir quelque chose, il faut que je le sache !

— A vrai dire, commença Annie, je n'ai aucunes idées d'où il pourrait se trouver...(je soupirais d'agacement) Mais, j'ai effectivement peur qu'il fasse des bêtises. George et moi l'aidons énormément à lutter contre...contre 'ça' et... S'il lui est arrivé quelque chose, que...qu'il cède à la tentation...

— Annie...fis-je en m'approchant d'elle. _Raconte-moi tous ce que tu sais sur Mitchell_...

— Euh...Ta voix...sonne bizarre...

— Qu-Quoi.. ? Ça ne fonctionne pas ?

— Quoi qui ne fonctionne pas ? Fit-elle troublée. »

Je fronçai les sourcils, complètement désorienté. Les personnes ne répondant pas à ma voix sont soit pas humains, soit ils savent pour mes pouvoirs. Or, je suis certain qu'Annie ne sait rien sur moi, sur le fait que je sois Bragi.

« Anders ? Fit George en passant sa main devant mes yeux. Tout va bien ? Tu as l'air...perturbé...

— Annie...Tu...Tu es quoi, au juste ?

— C-Comment ça ? Fit-elle affolée.

— Je...Je sens que tu n'es pas normale... Qu'est-ce que tu es ? Tu n'es...pas humaine, pas vrai.. ?

— Oh euh...George, aide-moi, je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre ! Fit-elle paniquée.

— Dis-lui, fit-il en inspirant profondément. S'il se doute de quelque chose, c'est que lui aussi n'est pas normal. »

Je détestais être mis à l'écart des conversations, surtout quand c'était moi qui les avais lancées ! Je raclai un coup ma gorge pour attirer leur attention. Ils tournèrent la tête vers moi, comme s'ils étaient surpris de me voir.

« Écoutez, dites-moi tout. Je ne dirais rien.

— D'accord...En fait...Je...Je suis un fantôme ! Fit Annie en riant nerveusement. Tadaa.. ?

— Un fantôme ? Fis-je sceptique. Cela voudrait donc dire que tu es morte ?

— Oui...Dans cette même maison. Je suis tombée dans les escaliers alors que j'emménageais avec mon fiancé, enfin mon ex-fiancé, et nous n'avions pas encore l'électricité et...je suis tombée dans les escaliers. (Si vous voyiez la tête que j'étais en train de faire...) Mais, je suis encore là parce que je pense avoir une mission à accomplir, sur Terre.

— Hun hun... Mais...Comment se fait-il qu'on puisse te voir ? Les fantômes ne sont pas censés être invisible aux yeux des mortels ?

— Justement, intervint George. Je...Je ne suis pas...humain non-plus. (J'inspirai profondément, de façon hallucinée) Je suis...un loup-garou.

— Un loup-garou ?! Fis-je en riant. Donc c'est pour cela que tu peux voir Annie. Mais Mitchell ? »

Je savais maintenant pourquoi Mitchell pouvait la voir, mais je voulais l'entendre de leurs bouches, être sûr de ce que Mitchell m'avait avancé, même si ses yeux avaient plutôt été très convaincants.

« Mais toi ? Fit George les bras croisés. Pourquoi vois-tu Annie ?

— Je...Je...Je dois y aller ! »

Je partis presque comme un voleur et claquai la porte derrière moi. Un fantôme et un loup-garou ? Ah ah ah, mais c'est quoi ce délire ? Je me calmai quelques instants en réalisant que ce n'était peut-être pas improbable. J'étais bien Bragi, après tout, et Mitchell était un vampire. Alors pourquoi pas un fantôme et un loup-garou ? Sauf que les trois sous le même toit, c'est un peu étrange...

Mais là n'était pas mon problème majeur. Mitchell avait disparu depuis trois jours et je devais le retrouver.

Je ne connaissais rien de ses habitudes, car nous avions tous les deux changés après tout ce temps... Comment savoir s'il se trouvait encore à Bristol ?

Tout d'abord, je devais chercher là où je l'avais vu pour la dernière fois. Je grimpais alors à bord de ma voiture et partis à toute allure vers les bois de County Park. Une fois sur place, je partis en courant dans les bois, plus particulièrement vers l'étang. Arrivée devant l'étendu d'eau, je m'arrêtai complètement essoufflé de ma course jusque-là. Je m'appuyais un instant sur les genoux puis relevai la tête pour regarder à l'horizon. Mon regard s'arrêta sur le mémorial.

« Mais..que.. ? »

Je m'approchai, plus lentement cette fois-ci, et m'appuyai sur la pierre pour me retenir. Je manque d'exercices, décidément... Je fis le tour du mémorial et constatai que, depuis l'endroit où je l'avais vu, il y avait effectivement du sang sur la pierre. Je laissai glisser mes doigts dessus, et constatai qu'il était sec. Il y en avait de partout...

« Bon sang, la pierre est brisée ! »

Quelque chose avait frappé le mémorial... Une tête, des poings...et sous l'impact, la pierre s'était cassée. Mais comment peut-on briser une pierre ainsi ? A coup de marteau peut-être, mais...il y a du sang.

« Mitchell... »

Pour vu que ce ne soit pas son sang ou qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose de grave. Mais où devais-je chercher ?!

Je sortis mon téléphone portable et composai le numéro de Mike. J'avais besoin de son aide, encore une fois. J'avais besoin d'Ullr.

« Allô, Mike ? C'est Anders... J'ai besoin de tes pouvoirs. Rejoins-moi aux bois de County Park. »

J'attendis seulement une dizaine de minutes puis je le vis arriver sur le parking, là où je l'attendais. Je lui demandais alors de pister Mitchell, car il avait disparu. Il ferma un instant les yeux pour se concentrer puis m'ordonna de le suivre en voiture. Nous arrivâmes quelques minutes plus tard au cimetière. Pourquoi au cimetière ?

« Mike, pourquoi ici ?

— J'en sais rien, je n'ai fais que le pister...

— Merci encore... Je pense savoir où il se trouve. »

Je me mis alors à emprunter un chemin que je connaissais parfaitement bien et, au loin, distinguai une silhouette appuyée contre le grand chêne qui surplombait de nombreuses tombes. Au fur et à mesure que j'avançais, je distinguais de mieux en mieux la personne et mon cœur battait à toute allure. C'était lui, c'était Mitchell. Je partis alors en courant dans sa direction, et constatai qu'il avait les yeux clos lorsque j'arrivai près de lui.

« Mitchell ? Fis-je en m'accroupissant. Tu...Tu m'entends ?

— And...Anders... ?

— Je...Je suis là...fis-je en l'observant ouvrir doucement ses yeux. Je suis tellement...désolé... »

Il plongea son regard rougi et larmoyant dans le mien et tenta de se relever, mais je l'en empêchai. Je m'assis à côté de lui, contre le chêne, et attrapai une de ses mains. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent à la vue des plaies.

« Mitch. Comment t'es-tu fait ça ?

— Laisse...fit-il toujours à demi éveillé. Pourquoi...Avoir prit peur.. ? Je t'avais dit que tu ne craignais rien...

— J'ai eu peur...Et en y repensant, je trouve ça idiot d'avoir réagis comme ça... Parce que... parce que je t'aime, Mitchell... Et que tu sois un vampire ne change rien à mes sentiments pour toi. »

Je sentis ses doigts meurtris se crisper autour des miens alors que ses yeux cherchèrent désespérément les miens. Je lui souris tendrement avant de me pencher vers lui et lui embrasser le front. J'ai vraiment été...stupide d'avoir fuit. J'aime Mitchell plus que je ne peux l'imaginer, et le simple fait de l'avoir vu ainsi, m'a fait peur. Mais comme je l'ai dit, ce n'est pas de Mitchell que j'ai eu peur, mais de ses yeux. Je n'avais jamais vu cela au par-avant.

Je sentis sa tête tomber lourdement sur mon épaule, et je déposai la mienne contre sa tête pour humer son odeur. Il m'avait tellement manqué... Je me sens si mal, si coupable de l'avoir mit dans cet état.

« Mitchell.. ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas rentré chez toi ? Je suis allé te voir, mais Annie et George ignoraient où tu te trouvais... Je me suis fait une peur bleue... J'ai imaginé le pire, fis-je en riant nerveusement. Et puis Annie qui commençait à dire que tu allais faire des bêtises...

— Elle a dit ça ? Fit-il en redressant la tête.

— Oui...De quoi parlait-elle ?

— Eh bien...On va dire que...je suis un marginal chez les vampires. J'ai décidé de me sevrer. Je ne veux plus boire de sang. J'ai arrêté depuis quatre mois. Et je pense...qu'elle a fait allusion à ça...

— Alors ils savent ce que tu es... ? (il soupira puis hocha doucement la tête). Moi aussi je sais ce qu'ils sont... Ils se sont...comment dire...grillés, et dénoncés, fis-je en riant.

— T'es sérieux ? Tu sais que...qu'Annie est un fantôme et George un...un loup-garou ? (je hochai la tête) Ouah...Et...Tu... ?

— Après ce que tu m'as raconté, plus rien ne pouvait m'étonner, dis-je en riant. »

Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien, et sentis soudainement mon cœur accélérer.

« Tu sais que je peux l'entendre.. ? (j'arquai un sourcil) Ton cœur... Je peux l'entendre battre d'ici. Et...il est plutôt affolé là. »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire et de baisser la tête timidement. Je me demande bien quelles types de choses un vampire peut faire.. ? Autre que mordre et transformer des humains en vampires. Je levai la tête et le regardai tout en souriant. Il était le même pour moi... J'étais retombé amoureux du Mitchell que j'avais vu au poste, et aujourd'hui, il était toujours le même. Alors...Pourquoi dire non ?

Je me penchai doucement vers lui et scellai délicatement mes lèvres aux siennes. Bon sang...C'était si bon ne les sentir...de le sentir. J'enroulai mes bras autour de son cou pour briser les quelques centimètres qui séparaient nos deux corps et entamai un baiser plus fougueux. Je sentis sa langue entrer soudainement en contact avec le mienne, ce qui me fit rire pendant le baiser et me donna davantage envie de faire danser la mienne avec la sienne de manière plus endiablée. Je sentis ses bras descendre dans mon dos pour me coller contre lui et accentuer l'échange buccale. Il commença alors à lentement me pousser vers l'arrière pour finir allongé dans l'herbe, et lui au-dessus de moi. Oh...pu-tain...quel régal de le sentir ainsi contre moi. Cela faisait si...longtemps que je n'avais plus ressentis le poids de son corps sur le mien, je n'arrivais même plus à me le remémorer.. !

Ses lèvres brûlaient les miennes tellement ce baiser devenait de plus en plus ardent, et parfois ses dents venaient me mordiller, m'emprisonner la lèvre inférieure pour ensuite se faire pardonner en plaquant délicieusement ses lèvres sur les miennes.

C'était parfait. Je me sentais planer très haut...Comme si j'avais enfin retrouvé ma drogue. Oh oui...

Mitchell se redressa alors pour plonger son regard dans le mien avant de me sourire. Lui aussi était heureux... Il se positionna de manière à ce qu'il soit complètement allongé sur moi, entre mes jambes, et la tête appuyé contre mon torse. J'enroulai alors mes bras autour de ses épaules pour davantage le serrer. Je ne voulais plus qu'il parte... Il était à moi. Et je ne le laisserai à personne.

Mais ce que j'ignorais à cet instant, c'était que Mike avait décidé de rester pour m'observer.

* * *

**"_Mon dieu, mais que va-t-il se passer maintenant que Mike a tout vu ?!_" Héhéhé xD**  
C'est ce que ma sœur m'a dit quand je lui ai lu la fin de ce chapitre x)

Enfin on parle du voyage en Nouvelle Zélande ! Vous verrez enfin Olaf là-bas =) Et puis vous aurez de nouveaux indices sur la réincarnation de Jean aussi.  
Et comme je disais dans l'avant-propos, tout a fini par s'arranger, héhé ! Et je ne vous cache pas que j'ai hâte de faire la scène où ils coucheront de nouveau ensemble xD La scène du baiser dans l'herbe n'était qu'un avant-goût !

Alors, pourquoi avoir fait rester Mike au cimetière ? Eh bien...parce qu'il va bien falloir quelqu'un pour aider Anders dans ses choix, et à le suivre peut-être :)

Enfin Anders est au courant pour Annie et George ! (c'était ça qu'ils allaient se faire griller héhé), ça ne va pas changer grand chose à l'histoire mais il devait le savoir x) Un monde de dingue, je vous dis, c'est un monde de dingue ! xD

Bref, je vous laisse dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre :D  
On se retrouve au prochain héhé !  
(Où quelqu'un quittera définitivement l'histoire).


End file.
